Sionnachuighim- I Play the Fox
by DianaM -again
Summary: The events of G.I. Joe the Movie, and my stories Little Brother, You Hate the People You Love the Most, Sometimes , and Awakening from Scarlett's point of view. Duke, Scarlett, the Renegades (Falcon, Jinx, Law and Order, Chuckles, Tunnel Rat and Big Lob), Hawk, Flint, Cover Girl, Gung Ho, Beach Head, and on and on.
1. Chapter 1

The C 130's doors slowly opened. Scarlett winced as the sunlight streamed in. Joes unbuckled, hefted themselves to their feet, and slowly walked down the ramp. Scarlett could hear a commotion outside. She a glanced questioningly at Duke as she stood. He raised a blond eyebrow as he unbuckled his restraints. Although he attempted to cover it, she saw him wince as he pulled his big frame upright. She quickly moved to his side to steady him. Seeing her concern, Gung Ho came to Duke's other side.

"I'm fine. Fourteen hours in that seat is enough to make anyone stiff." Duke stood tall and smiled at both of them.

"That was one Hell of a fight, Duke." Gung Ho shouldered his XMLR-3A and offered Duke a hand. Duke waved him off.

"I'm OK. I mean it." Scarlett watched his blue eyes flick back to her. "Red, I'm fine. Just a little sore." He turned and walked over to where Snake Eyes and Bazooka kept guard over a still unconscious Serpentor. The Cobra Emperor was shackled, cuffed and chained to a stretcher and **that** chained to the superstructure- and still, Duke hadn't trusted that he was powerless. He'd ordered a rotation of Joes, two at a time and armed to the teeth on him at all times.

"Mutt, Junk, Bazook, any movement?"

"Nah. You hit 'em, Duke, they stay down." The dog handler shook his head at Duke. Junkyard barked.

She laughed. "Yeah, they all stay down when he hits them, but this is a long time, even for that."

"Not a peep, Duke." Bazooka popped his gum and shifted his piece to his other shoulder. "Not a shuffle."

"Hrm." Duke frowned. "Well, let's get him out and to the cell they've prepped." Scarlett grabbed a key out of her pocket and unlocked the chain from around the structure. Gung Ho and Bazooka each took an end of the stretcher and lifted the prisoner. The six Joes slowly made their way to the ramp, Junkyard skulking under the stretcher. Mutt kept his sidearm on Serpentor. Duke pulled his 1911 and chambered a round. Scarlett unslung her crossbow and aimed it at the Emperor's face.

"Let him move. I want him to."

She heard a warm chuckle and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back and into Duke's face. The glaciers in his eyes had melted, and the corners of his mouth pulled up, just enough for her heart to skip a beat.

He leaned forward to her ear. "My fiery little red fox has sharp teeth."

She smiled. He knew she could handle herself. She felt his hand slowly slide down her back, stopping just in time to avoid impropriety. "You put in all that effort and caught him, Duke. We might as well keep him."

He sighed and slowly let his hand slide away, nodding for her to move with the others. "You shoot him in the face, you'll kill him, Scarlett."

"I didn't say he needed to be _alive_, Duke."

He laughed again and waved her down the ramp. The commotion became a roar as they walked down the ramp and into the sun. The landing strip was choked with Joes. They saw the group coming down the ramp and howled. Duke made it to the bottom and was swallowed by Joes. If he hadn't been so tall, Scarlett would have lost him in the throngs. She watched him look back to her, eyebrows raised. Hands reached out from everywhere to shake his hand and slap him on the back. The crowd slowly moved him towards the main building.

"Help, Red!"

Scarlett laughed and waved at him as he was pushed along by the cheering mob, then dove into the crowd to follow her Field Commander, her partner, her quiet and gentle lover- across the tarmac towards where Hawk stood waiting for him. She watched as the cheering Joes swept the tall blond master sergeant up to the general, then ebb away from him like a retreating tide. Duke stood tall in front of Hawk, and gave a crisp salute. Hawk returned the salute, and then grabbed Duke's hand with one hand, his arm with the other. Scarlett reached Duke's side just in time to hear the General's last words.

"Good work, sergeant. Damn good job. You do your unit proud. My God! We've got him! I never thought I'd live to see the day. Duke!"

"Thank you, sir."

"Stand at ease, dammit."

"Sir." Duke slid into ease.

Scarlett saw the General's twinkling eyes light on her. She stood to attention and saluted him. "You, too, Scarlett. Well done!"

"Sir."

"Turn in your gear and grab a few days of down time."

"Sir, I need to appraise you of Roadblock's situation and give you my report." Scarlett watched as Duke's hand wandered up to rub his shoulder over the rip in his sweater. "I have no clue why the Commander would flee back _into_ the mountains like that. There's nothing there. It makes me wonder."

"Come on then, son, got shower and clean up and then let's get it over with. Scarlett, you be sure to get a break! You've all earned it! Duke, I'll see you in my office in an hour." He strode away.

The crowd was slowly dissipating, many following Gung Ho and Bazooka as they carried Serpentor to the Maximum Security wing of the cell block. Scarlett heaved a big sigh and watched Toll Booth, Cover Girl and Clutch climb into the C130 to untie and unload the BET Vehicles and Pack Rats. It felt good to be back on base, as much her home now as anywhere else.

"Shatzi." His voice was hushed. She turned back to him. "I'll try to be done quickly. I will."

She stepped closer to him. Everyone seemed distracted. He saw it, too, or he would have never uttered the endearment. "I know. You work so hard. Give yourself a break. You look about ready to fall over, Duke."

His eyebrows shot up. "I do, huh?"

She looked into his face. Maybe he could hide it from others, but she knew him too well. His eyes were tight around the corners. Every so often, he rubbed a hand absent-mindedly over his arm; an old break long since mended that ached when he was exhausted. Duke Hauser was tired.

"Yes, my love, you do." Scarlett rested a hand on Duke's chest. She longed to pull him into her arms and hold him tight. "I'll turn in my gear and weapons and come by to pry you out of your office in an hour and a half."

"How do you know that's where I'll be?"

She laughed at him, and saw his tired eyes twinkle at the sound. "Call it a hunch. Hawk will be done with you by then. Then you're all mine, Conrad Hauser."

His grin threatened to split his face. "You can help me figure out where to fall over, Shatzi."

She circled a finger over his chest, smiled, and then left him to make his reports.

Scarlett reached the front of the line and handed the supply sergeant her winter gear. He handed her the receipt and went to stow it. She rubbed her burning eyes and sighed as she turned to let the next Joe to the counter. Dial Tone gave her a tired smile as she stepped around him.

"Home at last, hey Scarlett?" He slung his gear on the counter. "What you going to do with your downtime?"

"Soak for as long as I can in the hottest water I can find." She laughed. "Then I'm going to open a bottle of wine, lay back on a comfy couch and relax."

"Sounds nice." Dial Tone accepted his receipt form and crammed it into the pocket of his fatigues.

Behind him, Flint grumbled to himself. "Motherfuck it." He angrily flung his gear onto the counter, startling the sergeant. Flint crossed his arms and glared at the man. "Well? Don't stand there like a fucking moron, log it in." The poor man quickly scooted backwards, gear in his arms. He dropped a glove, bent to pick it up, and managed to drop the other one. Flint barked. "Pull it together, man!"

Dial Tone made a hasty exit. Scarlett grabbed one of Flint's suspenders and yanked. "Hey, secure it, Flint. Don't take it out on him."

"Don't take what out on him?"

"You know exactly what. It isn't his fault Jaye went with Roadblock." She reached for his arm. "She chose to go."

Flint snarled sarcastically and abruptly turned away from her, yanking his sleeve away right as her fingers brushed across it. "Leave me alone, Scarlett."

"Flint, pull it together. This shouldn't be a surprise to you. You should be used to it by now. She's a soldier. She does her job. Do her the honor of carrying on and doing yours." Scarlett put her hand on his back. She felt his muscles tense.

"Good pep talk, Scarlett, but you don't understand." He refused to face her

Scarlett could tell from his voice his jaw was tight, teeth clenched. She sighed. "I don't? You think I don't understand? I suppose I have no clue what it's like to see someone I love willing run headlong into danger?" She threw her hands up as she paced back and forth. "That's right, I forgot. Little old me has absolutely no concept of how it feels to worry about someone halfway around the world facing an unknown situation. I _never _have to lie awake at night wanting the one person who could be at that very moment fighting for his life to be lying next to me, holding me close. I haven't _ever _had to watch the one I love risk _death_. I have _never_ wondered if the last kiss we shared would be the last one _forever_." She walked around in front of him and got right in his face, her finger pointing at his now surprised eyes. "That's right, Flint, you're the _only person_ to know what that's like. I just wouldn't _understand._"

Flint took a step back, both hands up. "Ok, sorry. I'm sorry." He reached a hand up and grabbed his beret, slowly prying it from his head and slapping it against his thigh. "I know. I _know_ you get it. You, of all people." He leaned against a wall, his head back. "She's just _so far away_. If something goes wrong, I can't help her. I can't even get there to help her. Thing's are supposed to get _easier_ the more they happen. Why does it keep getting _harder?_"

Scarlett relaxed, feeling the flames of her fury die down as she saw his eyes glisten with restrained tears. She agreed with him; it got harder. The closer you got, the more you loved someone, the harder it got to see them face danger alone. The moment she knew Duke was more to her than an NCO and a partner was the first time she watched him fling himself into hand to hand single combat and her heart had leapt in her throat and dropped to her toes. It was as if the world was getting ready to snuff out. That was years ago, before she even conceived of the possibility of connecting with him. That had been _nothing _compared the anguish she had experienced as she watched him take on Serpentor a day and a half ago.

And yet she knew that to try and stop him would have been an insult to who he was. And who he was, was what made him so dear to her.

"It gets harder because the more you know her, the more you love her. Good bonds grow stronger, Flint. Stretching them hurts more. But you know she can take pretty good care of herself." She smiled. "She's with Roadblock. You, Duke and Roadblock have known each other a long time…since before Joe. You know you can trust him. She's with Quick Kick, Snow Job. Heck, Shipwreck. People don't give Shipwreck credit, you know, Flint. He may be the class clown, but he fights tooth and nail for his buddies. Dusty's there. He's got heart, Flint." She laughed. "Don't forget Snake Eyes. Who the Hell can get past Snake Eyes? It's just too bad Timber and Polly had to stay back."

Flint laughed. "Yeah. Right. She's as good as she could be up there." He stood and crammed his beret back on his head. "Well, let's see what I can keep myself occupied with. Thanks, Scarlett. That was, really, a good pep talk." Swagger regained, he strode from the room.

Scarlett thought about Timber and Polly. The big wolf and garrulous bird had not been on the Himalayan BET mission, by Duke's decree. Parrots never did well in the snow and Timber was beginning to show his age. He got grumpy when tired and had gone for Junkyard more than once on such occasions.

She knew it had been hard for Duke to order them to be left behind. His eyes had betrayed him as he grasped Shipwreck's shoulder.

"_Look, she's just not built for cold weather. She'd be miserable; Ship, and you'd spend all your time worrying about her. I need you focused on the task at hand. Cover Girl said she'd look after her for you. She's safest here on base." He turned to Snake Eyes. "Old fighters deserve their rest. Junkyard's still young. Timber's put in his time. He's still a good guard on base, so let's keep him where he's at his best and can still help out. I can't have him wasting time and fighting with Junk. The last thing I need, really."_

He had pretended it was for the best for the mission, but Scarlett knew; Duke had a soft spot for the animals. Every damn one. She had caught him baby talking Junkyard. She had walked into his office to find him rubbing Timber's belly, a huge grin on both their faces. One Monday football night, she had seen Polly sidestep off of Shipwreck, hop across the back of the huge sectional in the lounge, climb onto Duke's shoulder and, chuckling, cuddle up under his chin. And she'd be damned if the big tough soldier hadn't smiled softly and reached up to scratch the bird under her beak. Then there was the time she'd seen him kiss Freedom on the top of the head…

"Hey, Big Red. I'm 'bout to implode. How's 'bout we get a bite t' eat?" Wild Bill came up behind her. "Nothing makes me hanker for a feedin' more than a mission and a thirteen hour stint at the controls." He put an arm around her shoulder.

Scarlett grinned. The sensitive cowboy knew just what she was thinking. "Sure, Bill, I've got forty-five to kill. Let's go."

"You got it, Red. You ken catch up with yer big Yeller' Bear later on. I reckon he's hungerin' too." The grin lifted his moustache and his eyes twinkled behind his aviators.

"Bill…Honestly."

He laughed at her.

They reached the commissary to find it mostly empty, save a group of slightly nervous looking youngsters sitting on the far end. Five men and a woman and a dog, all looking exceedingly lost. They huddled together at a far table for camaraderie and comfort.

"Those must be the new recruits." Scarlett spoke over her shoulder to Bill. "They look a little abandoned." She grabbed a sandwich and shifted it to her tray.

Bill held a bowl for a serving of soup and grabbed a few rolls. " 'Member when we all showed up at base for the very first time, long ago? I seem t' recall a certain redhead lookin' more than a teensy bit worried."

"True, Bill. It was new and different. All the branches together, unknown enemy." Scarlett watched the short woman jump as Freedom flew in the doorway ahead of Spirit. She knocked over her glass, spilling it onto the lap of the extremely tall man next to her. He jumped up and quickly brushed off as much as he could. The short kid next to him handed over a wad of napkins.

"Well, they may feel intimidated, but they've got to be the pick of the crop." Bill led them to a table by the window.

Scarlett did a second scan of the group. "An MP with a dog-I hope he can get along with Timber and Junk, a martial artist, a Green Beret, Hawaii Five-o, Wilt the Stilt and a midget." Scarlett shook her head.

"Sort of peters out at the end there, don't it?" Bill chuckled. "Little one's a tunnel rat, for sure. I remember in Nam all the little guys got to go down into Charlie's little hidey holes. They were nasty, or crazy, or both." Bill sucked soup from his moustache. "He'll do fine as long as we find him someplace tight and dark."

"The others?"

"Duke picked 'em out, Big Red. I trust him to pick out the best. Man watches his own back. Heck, you and Jaye ran the security clearance on 'em."

"I didn't do the green beret." Scarlett finished her sandwich and drained her water.

Bill stared at her, his soup spoon stopped mid-air. "You sure? 'Cause Jaye told me it musta been you. _She _didn't run his file."

"No, Duke told me he gave that file to Jaye." Scarlett could remember that day clearly.

* * *

"_Handle Arashikage, Lee and Provost, Scarlett. I'll give the other three to Jaye." Duke dropped the greensheets on his desk in front of her._

"_Hey, isn't one of them a Green Beret, Duke? That Falcone kid. Must make you feel good, bringing another brother in the fold." Scarlett picked up the pile of papers and tapped it against the desk to even them out._

_He looked at her in alarm. His face then slid into a smile she'd never seen before. "Uhh, Yeah. De Oppresso Liber, Red. Never hurts to have one more." He set his large hand over the kid's greensheet. "Right. Jaye can run his checks."_

* * *

"You sure Jaye said I ran him?" Scarlett dabbed at her lips. "I distinctly remember Duke telling me she'd handle it."

Bill shrugged. "Only tellin' what I heard, Red." He glanced over at the new recruits. "Hell, everyone's ignorin' those poor kids. Let's give 'em a hello, Red."

"Sure, Bill, why not?"

They gathered their dirty dishes back on their trays, took them to the drop off conveyor and then walked over to where the new recruits sat. Five stood as they came up. The Green Beret stayed where he was, looked around him, and then slowly stood. Scarlett noted the bars on his collar.

Bill shook hands all around. "Good to see new blood on base, y'know? Call me Wild Bill. I figure I'll be one o' the guys hauling yer asses out of th' frying pan. This here's Scarlett, but then y'all knew that, didncha?"

The short Asian woman smiled shyly. "I'm Kimmi. People call me Jinx." She offered Scarlett her hand. Taking it, Scarlett found she had a firm grip. She remembered from the woman's file that confidence wasn't an issue.

The new Joes shook her hand in turn, introducing themselves one at a time.

"Brad… Call me Big Lob." Hi huge hand swallowed Scarlett's.

"Nicky, 'ma Tunnel Rat. They call me Tunnel Rat. Easy, huh?" On the other hand, this kid's paw was just about her size.

"I'm Chris, call me Law, and my dog's Order. Call him Order." He laughed and winked.

Scarlett shook the hand of the broad man in the loud shirt, but he didn't say a word. Tunnel Rat leaned in. "That's Chuckles. He don't say much. He's too busy thinking." Scarlett looked into the big man's eyes. She could tell that in there was a pretty quick brain. She guessed few people saw it.

She leaned forward and whispered. "It's easier if people underestimate you, isn't it, Chuckles?"

His eyes smiled at her, but his lips stayed neutral.

Then to the Green Beret. He was a brawny, dark-haired young kid with a pair of ice blue eyes. His face was split into a large grin. "Lieutenant Vincent Falcone. Most people mis-pronounce it, for some stupid reason. I'm Falcon whether I like it or not." He shook her hand firmly.

"And do you like it, Falcon?" Scarlett mused.

"It suits." He pulled the ends of his lips into a grin.

Scarlett paused. Something about that grin. Something about those eyes…The kid was familiar. "Have we met, Lieutenant? Were you ever in one of my past martial arts or hand to hand symposium classes?"

"No, I don't think so."

She didn't expect a 'ma'am'; the kid outranked her, but it might have been nice. _In the Joes, rank tends to fall behind experience. _She looked at the kid again, and couldn't shake the eerie feeling she'd met him somewhere before. "You sure? I swear I've seen you somewhere."

"Maybe in your dreams?" He winked.

_Cute. Fresh._ Scarlett heard a stifled giggle from Tunnel Rat. _I wonder what Jaye found in his file check? _She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was getting late, and she still wanted to stop back by her quarters to pick up a few things before she met Duke. "Well, anyways, good to see you on base. We could always use some new blood. Don't let Beach Head take the 'break' seriously when he breaks you in."

Jinx looked a bit nervous. Falcon put his hand on her shoulder. "Relax, it's a joke."

"I heard he don't use deodorant, he's so tough. The sweat's too scared to come out." Tunnel Rat rubbed his nose.

Wild Bill laughed. "If only that were true."

Scarlett waved as she moved to the door. "Later, Bill." The Cav man waved back. "Keep out of trouble, Rawhides."

* * *

Scarlett quietly knocked on the door to Duke's office.

"Come."

She pushed open the door to find him sitting at his desk in the middle of a darkened room, his desk lamp the only source of light in the room. His computer sat, unused, while he filled out forms on his old typewriter.

"Duke, Mainframe digitized everything. What are you doing?"

He looked up and, seeing her, smiled. "There you are, Shatzi. Did you get a little break?"

She shut the door behind her, put the bag she was carrying down and walked over behind him. "Sure. Took a short bath. Turned in my gear. Bill and I got a snack. I saw the new recruits."

"Oh? How'd they look to you?" He turned his chair slightly to look at her.

"Same way everyone looks when they first get here; lost." She laughed. "What's with that Falcon kid?"

Duke's eyes froze over, and the corner of his lip twitched. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he's kind of cocky, for one. But I _swear_ I've seen him before."

Duke spun back to his typewriter and dove back into his form. "I can't imagine where, Red."

Scarlett shook her head. "Maybe I'm just imagining it." She stepped up behind Duke and began to rub his shoulders. She heard him grunt as she found a particularly tight knot. "Duke? The computer? Why aren't you using it?"

"I don't know. The monitor's fucked up. Stupid printer's jammed. No one's in IT. It's faster to type it out on this." He pounded away at the keyboard.

"Then Mainframe or some fobbit's going to have to spend extra time scanning it in." She moved her fingers to the back of his neck and worked a knuckle into another knot. She felt it relax, and heard him sigh.

"Right. Not my problem. As long as I finish it tonight."

"Did Hawk order it finished tonight?"

"…No."

"Does it need to be finished tonight?"

"…Probably not…" His fingers faltered. "Damn."

"So why are you finishing it tonight?" She slid her hands out from his neck and leaned forward, slipping them down over his chest while she rested her chin on his left shoulder.

"Because…I want it finished…tonight?" He sighed again. "There'll be more to do tomorrow. It's just a report of Roadblock's last check in. They're following them up the pass into _nothing._ I checked the maps. I checked _all _the maps I could find. There's _nothing_ up that pass. Where are they _going_? Where are they leading my _men_?" His typing became more and more fervent. Finally he slammed his fist on the keys. "_Where are they leading my men?"_

Scarlett stepped in front of Duke, sat on the edge of his desk and blocked him from his typewriter. "Enough, Duke. You're too tired. You've been going for hours. You're stopping, _now._ No more work." She reached down and gently ran her fingers through his hair, then slid them down his cheek and under his chin. She lifted his face and looked deep into his blues. "You hear me, Top? You're done for the night."

"Red…"

"Nope, done." She slid off his desk and moved to his lap, putting a hand on each cheek. He needed a shave. But Scarlett loved the rub and scratch of his cheeks against her. "_Done._"

His arms slid around her. "Shatzi. If Hawk comes in…"

She held up a finger. "One: you and I and Hawk all know what's going on. He wouldn't do anything after what you've done over the past week." She raised another finger. "Two: he's not going to come in, I saw him headed out of his office to walk around and chat with everyone who came back. Then he's going to see Serpentor." She held up a final finger: "Three: in that bag I have your favorite beer, some massage lotion, and a bottle of linament. We're going to go back to your quarters so you can relax while I give those sore muscles a nice rubdown."

"Einbecker?"

"Yes."

"Ur-bock?"

"A whole six pack all for you."

"Rubdown, huh?" He slid his hands up her back. "In my quarters?"

"With oil and liniment." She sighed as she felt his fingers creep up into her hair. He was always eager after a battle.

"Do I get to rub you back?"

She laughed, and his face slid into a smile. "If you're good and stop filling in forms right now, I might think about it."

"Well, in that case…" He reached forward and flicked off his typewriter. Duke stood, picking her up as he rose and setting her gently back on his desk. Putting a hand on either side of her, he leaned forward to nuzzle her ear. She could still detect a faint whiff of battlesmoke and gunpowder lurking under the fresh soap. "Let's go to my quarters." His voice was a low growl more than a whisper. He came back to gaze into her eyes, then sneaked a soft kiss.

He stood and pulled her up after him. She fell against his chest and held him, feeling his strong arms wrapping around her to hold her tight. "Duke…you fight so hard. Sometimes it scares me."

He sighed. "I'm OK. I've got you now to take good care of me. And you take real good care of me, Red." He stepped back and grabbed her hand, picking up her bag and leading her to the door. "You take good care of me."

She was surprised that he held onto her hand as they walked from the offices to the barracks. Normally, Duke lived up to his promise to Hawk to be discreet. Something had made him a little bold. The sky was growing dusky and several Joes were changing shifts, those going off duty heading for the commissary and lounges. Those now on Duty crossed their paths on their way to the evening posts. It reminded Scarlett of the wolf and the sheep dog from old Warner Brother's cartoons, meeting at the timeclock.

Coming around a corner, they barely missed colliding with the Rawhides. Seeing Duke, they all snapped to attention and saluted, except Lt. Falcon, who crossed his arms over his chest.

Duke smiled. "At ease soldiers. You going off duty?" Scarlett recognized the brotherly tone Duke used when he was making the rounds of the troops to check morale. She liked to accompany him sometimes as he wandered through the lounges, checking in on his men as they kicked back. Not only did it endear him to the Joes, it seemed to help him relax.

"Yessir. Figured we'd head to a lounge, see a game play some pool. Maybe grab a beer or two." Big Lob's bass voice went with his smile.

"Don't call me 'sir', Big Lob." Duke tilted his head. "Never 'sir'. I work for a living."

"Sorry, Duke."

"That's better. Everybody settled in then?" He glanced over the six soldiers and scratched Order between his ears.

"Yeah, Duke. We've got it all stowed away neat and tidy." Tunnel Rat scratched his own ear.

"Scarlett says she and Bill ran into you in the commissary. So I imagine you've tried the food." He looked at Falcon, who, to his credit, stood up straighter. "It'll do, but it's not like home, is it?"

Scarlett was shocked to see Falcon boldly look Duke right in the eye. "No. Nothing like home, Duke."

Scarlett saw Duke raise his eyebrow and pull one corner of his lips back in a half grin.

"You have everything you need?" He spoke to the group, but Scarlett could see he was still looking straight at Falcon. He's_ a lieutenant. A kid, but a lieutenant all the same. Sometimes rank trumps experience, I guess. That kid probably has no real clue who he's talking to._

"Yeah. "

"Is Beach Head beating excellence into you?" Duke took a step back.

"He's a real bastard, Duke." Tunnel Rat spat.

Scarlett saw Jinx widen her eyes. "No, Duke, he's…well, he's-"

Duke laughed. "He's a bastard. That's his job. That's what I want him to be. I'll tell him to double his efforts. He should be a fucking bastard."

All six Rawhides look dismayed.

Duke laughed again. "You'll thank me for it later. Better toughen those hides up now. I don't want weak Joes. Weak Joes are _dead _Joes. You're not Joes yet, soldiers. Not till Beach Head tells me you're ready for me. Not 'till you prove yourselves to me on the battlefield. Not one second before then."

Scarlett grinned and nudged his side. "They look ready for it, Duke. I'm sure they'll step up and shine."

"That they do." He nodded to her, and then turned to grin at each one in turn, ending with Falcon. "That they will." He glanced down at the bag in his hand. "Well, carry on. I've got some relaxing of my own to do."

Scarlett heard Falcon make a clicking noise. He grinned knowingly. She knew Duke caught it, but rather than say anything, he winked at the kid.

_What was that all about? _She felt herself blush a little. She had been about to nudge him so they could go, but the almost imperceptible interaction between both men made her feel more than a little self-conscious. Duke wasn't normally the type of man to crow about his leisure activities. _Maybe it's a Special Forces thing._

She turned to go and he followed her.

"Duke…"

They both turned to look back at the Rawhides. Jinx had stepped forward. "We wanted to say…you brought Serpentor down. You brought him in…that was awesome…" She suddenly snapped to back attention and saluted him again. The other five Rawhides followed suit.

Scarlett smiled at Duke when he glanced at her. He smiled back at her, then turned and returned the salute. "Thank you Arishikage. But it was just my job. Brute brawling and luck. Luck was on my side." He waved as he turned once again and nodded to Scarlett. "C'mon Red," He whispered. "I'm ready for that beer and that rubdown you promised me." This time, his wink was for her. "I'm getting kind of hungry."

Scarlett couldn't help but smile at him. "You want a little dinner?"

"Well, that too."

Scarlett laughed and gave the Rawhides a final nod as they walked towards Duke's quarters.

"Luck is always on the Joes's side with you here, Duke!" Big Lob hollered after them.

Scarlett heard Duke chuckle. They walked past a few picnic benches between barrack buildings. She watched as he reached out and knocked twice on the table top as they walked by.

There was no one in the passageway when they got to his door. Scarlett glanced around to make sure as Duke reached into his pocket for his keys. He opened the door and, casting a swift glance down towards Flint's door, wrapped his strong arm around her and guided her in.

Scarlett took the bag from his hand and went right to the galley kitchen, hearing the jingle and clatter of his keys on the coffee table. She stripped off her gloves and stowed it in the fridge, leaving one bottle on counter. Then she grabbed lettuce, bread, a block of cheese, mayo, and a tomato and set about making him a couple of sandwiches.

She was slicing cheese when she felt him come up behind her. His arms slid around her and pulled her back against him. She felt his breath tickle the back of her neck as he lifted up her ponytail and leaned down to nuzzle her. He lightly nibbled, and Scarlett couldn't help but sigh. He responded by pulling her against him tightly and kissing her shoulder. He'd removed his bandolier and unbuttoned his uniform shirt, and she felt his bodyheat through his t shirt. Scarlett put down the knife and reached up to stroke his head. His hands began to slide over her, exploring. One slid up her stomach to gently caress a breast.

"Duke. Don't you want to eat? When's the last time you've eaten?" She sucked in her breath as he nipped her shoulder. "I know you're hungry."

"Ummm hmmm." He moved to the other shoulder.

Scarlett managed to stack everything together into two sandwiches, wondering to herself why she was taking the trouble, when she really just wanted to fall into his arms and let him have his way. She put both sandwiches on a plate and covered them with a paper napkin as he nibbled her collarbone.

After their first night together, she had been happy to discover that Duke came home from missions, particularly from tough battles, more than a little keyed up. The tougher the battle, the more he wanted her. Something about a good fight turned him on. Making him wait just made him more eager.

Reminding herself of that, she managed to take control of her own desires. Turning in his arms, she pulled him down into a deep kiss, sliding a hand under his shirt and caressing the hard muscle of his abs and chest. He almost purred as she trailed a finger slowly down to his belly button. Scarlett was back in control.

She ended the kiss and leaned back to look into his passion-glazed eyes. "Go on, go sit down on the couch. Take off your boots and eat." She handed him the beer and plate of sandwiches. "Let me clean this up and I'll be right in with the lotion and liniment."

He pretended to pout and followed orders, walking back out to the living room. Scarlett put the food back in the fridge, washed off the knife, and wiped down the counter. She reached in the bag for her things and then went out to him, flicking off the kitchen light on the way out. He was already starting in on the second sandwich by the time she put her bottles on the table, slid out of her boots and sat down. The radio was on and tuned to a soft jazz station.

"I thought you were hungry." Scarlett took a sip of his beer and watched him wolf down the second sandwich. "That should keep you going."

He wiped his hands and mouth on the paper napkin, crumpled it, and tossed it on the plate. "Thanks, Shatzi. That hit the spot."

She offered him the bottle and he took it, smiling, and took a long pull. He sighed. "Ahhhh, that, too." He took a second pull.

Looking into his eyes, Scarlett took the bottle from him and set it on the table. "Take off your shirts, Duke."

He happily complied, slipping out of his uniform shirt and then pulling the black undershirt over his head. He ran his fingers through his short blond hair then relaxed back into the couch and tried to pull her to him. Scarlett took in the hard muscle, the few scattered tattoos and the collection of scars that testified that Duke Hauser was a man who had seen more than his share of action on the battlefield. The blond hair on his arms and chest wasn't too heavy. Scarlett couldn't stand a hairless man, but she wasn't about to put up with a bear, either.

"C'mere, Scarlett." He tried to pull her in, grinning. She laughed and fought off his hands.

"Lie on your stomach, mister grabby. Sometimes you make me wish we hadn't destroyed the Horn of the Sirens."

Duke grumbled, but obeyed, mumbling something under his breath about already being horny. She slapped him gently as he stretched out, resting his head on his crossed arms.

"This will be worth it, Duke." Kneeling next to the couch, she squeezed a little lotion on his back. He yelped.

"Hey! That's cold!"

"Hang on." She began slowly massaging at his shoulders, digging in deep when she felt a knot. For a few minutes, Duke alternated between grunting and sighing as she worked out the tension. She worked down his shoulders to his lats and then down to the small of his back. The grunts gave away to the occasional sigh. Slowly, as she kneaded and caressed, he began to relax. She heard his breathing deepen and slow. Scarlett slid her hands from his low back to his shoulders and back several times and then stopped. He wasn't asleep, but he was close. His eyes were closed, his face calm.

Scarlett smiled at her man. It had been tough. Keeping things discreet, finding time for each other. Watching him throw himself into yet another dangerous situation, wanting to stop him. Knowing he was worrying as she found herself fighting tooth and nail. But the terror and fear of losing him was matched in strength by the joy of the time they carved out for each other. From a gentle smile and a soft caress on an arm to a long night of passion and everything in between, Scarlett knew she was deeply in love with this man, and that all the pain and worry was worth it.

As she gently stroked his head, she thought back to the beginning, when her stomach jumped and her heart fluttered at his smile. When she had only dreamed of falling into his strong arms and resting her head against his chest. She had heard rumors of his reputation from other soldiers; Duke was a dog on the prowl. The man of reputation and the man she knew didn't match. The man she was beginning to know as a partner was warm, considerate, and polite to a fault. The man soldiers gossiped about was always on the hunt. The Duke she was flirting with more and more shyly ducked his head when she smiled at him. The Duke they talked about screwed 'em and left 'em wanting more.

Scarlett was brought out of her memories as Duke stretched and sat up. He smiled at her, and her heart skipped a beat. "Thanks, Scarlett, that was good. I feel really mellow." He reached over, took her hand, and pulled her up to sit on the couch next to him. Scarlett relaxed against him, resting her cheek on his bare chest. His arms slid around her and he kissed the top of her head. She sighed and cuddled closer. Something slow and full of saxophones was playing on the radio. They sat quietly, and Scarlett returned to her musings.

Selena had made her worry the rumors were true. She had pulled back from him after that. She'd spent a lot of time thinking, trying to remember if he'd ever actually responded to the slave girl's fawning. Not that much that she could see. In fact, he had made sure that she was around whenever Selena was until both she and Ramar were transported home. She'd never asked Duke, and he'd never volunteered if anything happened behind closed doors. At the time, Scarlett hadn't wanted to know. Now, she didn't care.

She had been home in Atlanta when he was blown off the oil platform, and, after agonizing for a few days, cut her leave short to rush back to base when she heard he'd slipped into a coma. Sitting by his side, holding her breath for any sign of consciousness, she'd almost poured out her heart. If Nurse Matthews hadn't kept coming in, she just might have laid it all on the table.

Scarlett absent-mindedly ran her fingers over Duke's pecs. Back and forth, around in circles as she thought back to how the chemistry between them had slowly re-built. When the roster had doubled, and Lady Jaye had fallen for Flint, Scarlett had felt jealous. It was so easy for them. So simple. But Duke held himself back from her, blocked by frat regs and something else. She _knew _he felt it. She had caught him staring at her more than once. It occurred to Scarlett that she had stopped hearing rumors about Duke and other women around about the time he came back from the leave Doc forced on him after the coma.

She felt Duke rub her back, and it brought to mind a day by the pool a few years back. She'd decided to go for broke and buy the daring black bikini Jaye and Cover Girl had teased she'd never wear. Scarlett had peeled off her cover-up before lying on a chaise. Clutch lost his footing on the diving board and flopped into the water. Duke, enjoying a rare afternoon off duty, grinned appreciatively and acquiesced when she asked him to help her cover her back with sunscreen. She had heard his breath quicken as he lingered perhaps a bit too long over the application. Suddenly, he was excusing himself, remembering a call he needed to make. Scarlett had watched him leave, wanting his hands to still be caressing her skin.

Then, there was that night on the balcony in India, falling each other's arms and damning frat regs to Hell… and everything was OK. Scarlett remembered how they had snuck secret dates: dinners, walks, movies-more and more often ending in fevered make out sessions. Eventually a passionate night in California had sealed the deal.

"What are you thinking about?" Duke's voice was soft. He smiled lovingly down at her.

Scarlett returned his smile and reached up to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Santa Monica."

"Ahh, yes. The Prominade. Dinner. The beach." He leaned down and stared deep into her eyes. His hands slid up to release her hair from the elastic band holding it back. He gently brushed a few strands out of her face. "The hotel." He leaned down and kissed her.

She felt his tongue begging entrance, and opened her lips to him, sighing as he explored her. She met his passion equally, kissing him back. They parted, and he nuzzled her and caressed her back.

"Scarlett, I'm still hungry." Duke growled in her ear, nipping at the lobe.

"Oh, are you?" She lay back on the couch, reached up to grab his dog tags, and pulled him down to her. "Come here, big guy."

He chuckled. "Getting' bigger, too."

They kissed again, and their hands eagerly exploring each other. His erection nudged her as he moved over her. Scarlett felt his fingers slip around to the back of her uniform and tug on the zipper. She lightly traced her fingers down his back. "Mmmmm, I can tell."

He struggled with the zipper and grunted in frustration. "Why am I the only one topless here, Red?"

She laughed against his neck, then nibbled his ear, making him groan. "Conrad…make love to me."

He stood suddenly, picking her up quickly. "You're wish is my command, Red." He carried her into his bedroom, kicking the door open and tossing her on his bed. Scarlett looked up at him as he unfastened his belt. He climbed onto the bed and slowly crawled over her, looking down with lust-glazed eyes. "Shana…"

Scarlett thought her heart would burst from loving and wanting him. She ran her fingers through his hair and brought him down to her. "My love…" The kiss was deep, hot and passionate. His tongue thrust through her lips to fence with hers. She lightly scratched her fingernails over his back. He moaned in her mouth and reached back again, this time finding success with the zipper. Scarlett was amazed at the speed with which he could undress her when he felt the need. Then there were the nights he liked to take everything nice and slow.

But not tonight.

In no time her hungry lover had peeled her out of uniform and underclothes. She smiled seductively up at him as he kneeled above her, taking everything in. His wolfish grin made her heart pound. She could see his arousal pushing against his fatigues. She reached up and unbuttoned them, slowly lowering the zipper. He closed his eyes as she reached inside to caress him; he was rock hard. His eyes opened, and he glared at her lustily, pushing her back as he lowered himself over her. He shoved his fatigues down and kicked them off, followed by his boxers. Scarlett smiled at him. Duke Hauser was well-built in more ways than one.

"Hmmmmm. Looks like someone's come fully to attention." She caressed him softly.

"Oh God, Scarlett…" He fell on her, growling low and nipping and licking his way to her breasts. He caressed and squeezed one while he laved and nibbled the other. She held his head and arched up to him, moaning. He filled his mouth and suckled. How her man loved her breasts. The first time his hand had softly and questioningly touched one, Scarlett had known he was a breast man. They had met each other for a drive in-movie, ditching one car at a public lot in town. Scarlett never could remember what the movie was. She'd rewarded him then with a sigh, and he had very happily focused his attentions there for quite some time. As he was doing now. Duke nuzzled between them both, tickling and squeezing her nipples with his fingertips to make them harden. Back then, she'd had to slow it down, she wasn't yet ready for intimacy with him. Now, Scarlett groaned huskily and urged him on.

He growled and continued down her body with his mouth, his strong arms lifting her up to him. Scarlett sucked in her breath as she felt his lips hesitate before the red curls at the apex of her thighs. Grunting, he moved lower, and she gasped when she felt him gently open her legs and explore her with his mouth. Scarlett twisted and gasped. He'd never done this before. Something in him was making him bold tonight. She arched and sighed as she felt his tongue and lips work in tandem, waves of pleasure washing over her. Scarlett knew she was close, and closed her eyes, gasping, as he tentatively penetrated her, then licked to where she was most sensitive. She moaned and purred. He focused on flicking his tongue over her, and Scarlett rewarded his efforts, cooing and rolling under his ministrations. She felt him kiss and suckle, then flick again. The tide of her pleasure surged and built. Then it all came crashing down, and she held his head and loudly cried out his name as she came. He moved back over her as she relaxed down to the sheets, floating.

"Did you like it? What I did to you? Was that good?" She opened her eyes to see him looking down on her excitedly. He sounded like a little boy.

"Couldn't you tell?" She kissed him deeply.

"Oh yeah, I watched. It was beautiful. _You're _beautiful." His hands once again found her breasts. She felt his erection rub against her thigh as he positioned himself between her legs. "I'm not done yet."

Scarlett traced a finger down his chest, over his abs and down to where he was ready for her. "Duke. When I see you fight, it makes me want you." This wasn't the entirety of it- it also made her terrified she'd never see him again; but telling him that wouldn't help either of them. If Duke were to hesitate in a fight for fear of upsetting her…it wasn't what he needed to hear. "It makes me want you to take me right then and there."

The look on his face told Scarlett it was the exact right thing to say. Duke kneeled and his hands on her hips, and pulled her up to him so he could guide himself where she was hot and wet for him.

He paused, and Scarlett looked up to see his ice blue eyes scan slowly down her body possessively. Although she constantly reminded Duke she could take care of herself, and asserted herself as an equal, it secretly gave her a thrill when he claimed her like an animal smelling her heat. She saw him reach across to his bed stand where he kept his condoms. She stopped him, running her fingers slowly from his hand up to his shoulder. He looked down on her questioningly.

She smiled. "Love, you don't need those anymore. A few months ago, I had Doc put me on the pill. It should be safe by now." It had been a bitch, taking pills along with her on missions, but she had managed, against the odds, to remember to take one every damn day.

"The pill?" Duke's eyes lit up.

She reached down and caressed the tip of his cock, feeling it twitch under her touch. "Mmmm hmm."

He raised an eyebrow. "No more rubbers?"

Scarlett circled her fingers around him and guided him back to her. "Nope. Not unless you want to keep wearing them."

"Hell no!" Grabbing her hips, he quickly thrust himself into her with a groan.

Scarlett felt him spreading her with his girth, his warmth slipping up until he bottomed out. "Duke!" He always filled her to overflowing. Scarlett had never had a man raw before. The few intimate liaisons she had experienced before Duke, she had insisted on condoms. She could feel more of the heat from his thick, long cock as he pulled out and then slowly spread her again. She mewled and sighed. "Oh, Love, I love to be full of you."

"Oohhhhhh Goddddd, Scarletttt…" He growled through clenched teeth. "Fuck yeah!"

Scarlett almost laughed at his response, but was stopped when he started stroking her with long, sweet thrusts of his hips. He let go of her hips, resting one hand next to her head and sliding the other up to a breast. "Mmmmmm, Conrad. You like?" She rocked her hips to match his rhythm, and tightened herself around him. Years of martial arts training had given her muscle control all over.

His blue eyes opened. He grinned down at her. "I like a lot." He increased the strength of his thrusts and leaned down to kiss and nuzzle her. "I…like…a …whole…lot…ahhhh, fuck. You're tight."

Scarlett stretched her arms over her head languidly, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Don't stop." She sighed. "You're so good, my love. Don't stop." She put her arms around his neck. "Conrad…just let go and _do_ me." Sometimes, making love was better _dirty._

"Shit." He began to hammer into her, panting. He growled as he thrust into her over and over, bracing his hands on the mattress to either side of her head and driving the bed repeatedly against the wall. "Shana…oh damn, this is …fuck!" He leaned forward and kissed her demandingly.

Scarlett felt it all start to build again. He was out of control and she loved it, because she was the cause of it. He lifted her knees to his shoulders and pounded into her. She gasped as she felt the length of him over and over, as he crashed into her. She felt the pressure suddenly break, and she was coming again. She grabbed his hips closed her eyes and let the world know that Duke Hauser had taken her to heaven. She floated up in the clouds.

"Shana, Shana…you're gorgeous…when…you…come." She could tell from his increase in speed that he was very close. "Oh, Hell. Oh, Hell. Shatzi!" She heard the sound of their bodies slapping together as he was lost in his own pursuit of pleasure.

And he was there. Six powerful thrusts as he released himself in her, grunting-and he was spent. He lowered himself on to her, dazed, and Scarlett held and caressed him while he hung in the aftermath of his climax. He lay with his head cuddled up against her bosom.

"My love. I love you so much, Duke. My Duke."

"Mmmmmmm." He sighed and came to. Rolling off her, he got up and went to the bathroom, coming back with a warm damp washcloth, offering it to her.

_Ahhh, there's a more down to earth side of sex without condoms._ It was like the many little considerate things he managed to come up with for her-realizing a need before she did and taking care of it. However, there was a little twinge of sorrow as Scarlett realized he knew what she needed because he had been with more than one other woman in his life.

The twinge was washed away as he slid back under the covers and pulled her to him. "Shana…my Shatzi. That was…that was increadible. You're amazing. How many Emperors do I have to clobber to have _that _again?" He kissed her.

Scarlett slid her fingers through his chest hair and played with his dog tags. "None. You never have to do anything for me to want to make love with you."

He smiled lovingly into her eyes. "Shana. Little Feisty Red Fox, I love you. Do you know I'm all yours?"

Scarlett happily snuggled up under his chin and held him close. "Mmmmmm." She knew it was true. No matter what the rumors were. Forget what he'd done in the past. Duke Hauser was her man, and she was his woman. That's all that mattered.

They fell asleep in each other's arms, exhausted.

He woke her later that night for a repeat performance, placing her on her hands and knees and pounding into her from behind, hands moving from her shoulders, to her hips, to her breasts, then down to tickle and flick right above where he entered her. They climaxed together, and she felt him collapse on top of her. Eventually, he rolled to one side and spooned her, his deepening breath tickling her ear as she slipped into slumber.

She woke him the third time, climbing atop him and riding him slowly, his hands cupping her breasts, their eyes locked they called love to each other. When she came, he held her up and quickly thrust into her, roaring and tumbling into climax right after her.

The fourth time wasn't as pleasant. Scarlett was jerked awake by a holler, and turned to see Duke sweating, his eyes clenched tight. He grunted and twisted his head to one side. He was having a nightmare again. It happened most nights.

"No. No. Stop…_du tust mir weh!_ Don't…_gehen Sie weg_…stop! STOP!" He roared and sat up. His eyes were open, but she didn't think he was awake. He shuddered and stared at the wall. "….Pappa…"

Scarlett sat up and held him. He was trembling. "Shhhh. Duke." She murmured in his ear. "Its OK, I'm here. You're safe." Scarlett stroked his head. "It's all right, Duke." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it over and over.

He turned to her, blinking. "Wha-Red?" He shook his head, then looked back to her. "Ah. Yeah. I'm sorry, Red. I did it again, didn't I?"

"_Sorry?_ Duke, don't apologize. Come here." She lay back, pulling him down after her. He self-consciously settled back to the mattress, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him, stroking his chest and shoulder. She nuzzled his neck and murmured into his ear. "Just relax. Everything's fine. I'm here with you. Relax and go back to sleep. Sleep, Duke."

He sighed and held her tight. She kept nuzzling and caressing, murmuring comfort until his breathing slowed and deepened to the familiar rumble of his slumber.

* * *

For once, she saw the morning sun before him. She rested on his chest, listening his heartbeat. His arms were wrapped tight around her, one hand cupping her buttocks, the other tangled in her hair. She listened to the light rumble of his breath. Looking into his face, Scarlett saw he was smiling in his sleep.

She carefully pushed herself up, his hands slipping away, to check the wound on his shoulder. It wasn't hot, and didn't seem to be inflamed or puffy. He'd lucked out on a battlefield stitch job and field dressing and avoided infection. When glanced down, she saw he'd awakened and was looking up at her. He suddenly smiled. God, she loved his smile. His _real_ smile, not the one he put on for the throngs of reporters they'd had to face, or visiting brass. The smile that spread across his face when something pleased him. The smile she saw when he looked at her.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He slid his hands down her back and squeeze her buttocks. "You were amazing."

She rested her head on her arms atop his chest. "Mmmmm, so were you. I like it when you're all over me." She felt him stir under her.

"You do, huh? You like it?" He put his hands under her arms and pulled her up. "You like driving me crazy?" He chuckled and kissed her.

"Oh yeah, Big Boy, I really-crap." She'd glanced at the clock. "Is that the time?"

He looked over at the digital display and sighed. "Yeah, it is. Damn. I have to be on in an hour." He rubbed her shoulder. "I could make you a quick breakfast. I have toast and eggs and…well, I have toast and eggs." No Joe with a refrigerator ever kept much stocked in it. Food had a habit of going bad over long missions. He stretched under her.

"I thought Hawk gave you some downtime." Scarlett sat up. She looked down on his well-muscled body, tracing his Special Forces tattoo.

"He asked if I'd do a half day kind of thing." Duke sat up, kissing her again and squeezing a breast as he slid out of bed. "I rather stupidly decided to do it in the morning."

Scarlett noticed he walked a little stiffly to the bathroom and turned the shower on. "Why'd you do that?" She called to be heard over the sound of water.

"I have a thing to do in town this afternoon." He stuck his head back out the door. "Do I have to shower all by my lonesome, Shatzi?"

She grinned and slid out of bed. She saw his eyes shine with appreciation for her approaching body. Other parts of him were signaling approval as well. She was wet before she reached the shower.

He climbed in after her, lifted her, and hungrily thrust in, biting her shoulder. It was rough, it was frenzied and it was just what she needed to finish off a perfect night. Scarlett wasn't sure, but she thought she'd screamed "You're mine!" a few times as she'd come. Or had that been him?

Afterwards, he held her under the spray whispering softly in her ear. "My Shana. I love you. I love you so much…stay with me. I'd die if you left me. I'll never stop loving you. My girl." She was shocked and touched. Duke was rarely so open with his feelings for her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Duke. Nothing could make me."

They stood like that for a while, and then the water ran cold and forced them to climb out. He shaved while she brushed her teeth with the toothbrush that had long since taken up residence next to his. He brushed his while she dried her hair with the dryer that had come to join her toothbrush.

"Let's go to the commissary." She decided as she got dressed. Yes, she kept a few sets of clothes in a space he'd made for her in his dresser. Better than showering and putting on a dirty uniform. The women all shared a single living space with separate bedrooms. Duke, being senior, had his own small flat. Not that he hadn't snuck into her bed a night or two.

"The commissary it is." He buckled on his bandolier and smoothed his hair.

"I'll leave the massage lotion. I never did get to use the liniment".

"Hrm. Maybe tonight?" He grinned. He opened the door to the passageway and took a quick glance outside. For Hawk's sake, they tried to keep their dalliances discreet. Or at least tried to _look_ like they were trying to keep them discreet. Pretty much everyone had figured it out by now.

He nodded to her, and she followed him out. They walked together through the barracks to the commissary.

"So, what's this 'thing' you have to do in town, Duke?"

He glanced at her. "Oh, just something. I made the appointment a few weeks ago. Glad we got back in time for it, really."

She wondered. _It couldn't be a medical thing, he'd just go to Doc. What is it?_

"You're not seeing a doctor, are you Duke? Something Doc can't handle?"

He looked over, eyebrows raised. "No. Not at all. Well, it _does _involve needles, but you don't need to worry."

"Not a blood test?" She waved to Cover Girl as the tank driver left the women's quarters and jogged to meet them.

"Blood test? You going for a marriage license, Duke? Scarlett didn't come home again last night."

Scarlett's heart jumped. She wasn't sure she wanted to enter into that discussion yet.

Duke's ears reddened and he glanced nervously between Cover Girl and Scarlett. "Ahhhhhh. No." His eyes looked worriedly into hers. "I'm just. Well, to be honest I'm getting another tattoo, that's all."

Scarlett wasn't sure if she was relieved or disappointed. She felt more than a little angry at Cover Girl for putting them in the spot where she had to figure it out. But the answer in itself was an interesting one. Duke _had_ a few tattoos. He sported a Special Forces tat on one arm. A pale fenris wolf adorned his shoulder blade, with his last name underneath. The rabbit kit on his flank seemed incongruous to all those who saw it, but Scarlett had wormed its meaning out of him. Duke _had _the tattoos, but he'd never gone to get ink in the entire time she'd known him.

Cover Girl smiled. "Going to Smitty's, Duke?" Cover Girl had one or two small tattoos, herself.

"But of course."

Plenty of Joes liked tattooing, and they'd all eventually figured out the best shop in town. It was clean, all three artists knew what they were doing and the prices were fair. In fact, Joes got a discount.

Scarlett wondered if the artists had fought over who got to ink Duke in their chair. Footloose, a connoisseur of tats had told her that they all "collected" Joes, giving extra points for Joes of higher renown or rank. A greenshirt was good. Footloose or Gung Ho better. Snake Eyes extra. Any of the four top Joes would be a coup.

They reached the commissary. There was already a line. "Whatcha getting?" Cover Girl grabbed a tray. "The new unit tat Rock N Roll designed?"

Duke shook his head. "Not telling. You might find out later." He smiled at Scarlett.

Across the room, she saw Hawk look up. He was eating with Flint. He beckoned to Duke, who saw the summons as he was grabbing a bowl of oatmeal and a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Sorry, Red, I have to go. He looks like there's something important."

"Not an issue. I've got a few reports to make, myself." She grabbed a bowl of fruit, a carton of yogurt and a cup of granola.

He touched her shoulder and turned to stride over to where the General sat.

Cover Girl instantly turned to her, a worried look on her face. "Oh GOD! Forgive me, Scarlett! Sometimes I open my mouth and something stupid falls out."

"Don't worry about it." Scarlett laughed lightly as she poured herself some coffee and led them to a table in the corner. "It's not that I haven't started thinking about it." She had. Usually, her thoughts took her to the same place. What if they married and she lost him? She couldn't imagine him leaving the service, or even Joe. Scarlett was pretty certain she wasn't entirely ready to give up her own career, either. And yet, there was certain permanence a ring provided, a permanence that was growing more and more tempting as she fell more deeply in love with him.

"So you both have talked about it?" Cover Girl sat across from her and ripped open her tiny box of cereal, dumping it in the bowl and splashing it with milk.

"I didn't say that." Scarlett mixed everything together and took a bite. "I haven't brought it up, and neither has he."

"Oh." Cover Girl looked glum. "Sorry."

Scarlett laughed. "It's OK. Really! I'm pretty happy with the way things have been going."

"You should be, you're absolutely glowing, and he has that mellow look that only a night of getting properly laid can give a man." Cover Girl grinned and took a bite of cereal.

Scarlett smiled to herself, and Cover Girl laughed. Looking across the crowded tables, Scarlett saw Duke rub his head in frustration. He looked angry. He and Flint stood and saluted as Hawk left, and then sank back in their chairs in deep conversation. _Something's wrong._

"To tell you the truth, I don't think you're the only one. That new kid Jinx came back to the rooms looking more than a little rumpled." Cover Girl grinned wickedly. "I saw more than a few love bites peeking out from her collar."

Scarlett raised an eyebrow. "_Really? _Did you get anything out of her?"

"No, she's kind of shy. She went right to bed." Cover Girl "But she didn't need to. I saw her wandering off with that Lt. Falcon right after _The Cosby Show_."

"Ahhh, the kid. Not a good idea to start screwing around so early on here. But who am I to talk?"

"Whatsoever do you mean, Scarlett? You are pure and wondrous."

Scarlett snorted.

"Well, let's just say you certainly didn't jump right into it, now did you? My GOD, how long did it take? But it looks like Falcon doesn't just ignore Frat Reg, he damns them to Hell and back. Well, apparently Jinx, too." Cover Girl looked at the door. "Speak of the devil."

Scarlett looked with her and saw the Rawhides come in from a morning PT with Beach Head. They looked worn down. The balaclava sporting Drill followed them in. He bullied them right through the line and to a table. Order skulked underneath next to Law. Scarlett watched as the soldiers sat, and Beach Head got in each of their faces. Big Lob, Law, Chuckles and Tunnel Rat stared straight ahead. Jinx looked down at her tray. Beach Head reached Falcon, and the kid managed to look bored. He actually rolled his eyes. Most of the commissary was now watching as Beach Head bullied himself to within a half inch of the Green Beret's face and bellowed loud enough for the whole room to hear.

"Don't yew roll yer eyes at me. Yew call yerseff a Green Beret, boy? Don't mek me laugh. Yew think you ken run better'n me? Fight better'n me?"

Scarlett could see the rebellion flash through Falcon's eyes from all the way across the room. He turned and met Beach Head's glare with a grin. "Well, I certainly _smell _better."

You could have heard a pin drop. Then Beach Head exploded.

"_Yew motherfuckin' waste of space! I will tear yew a new one just so I c'n shove __**both **__my boots up yew!" _He grabbed Falcon by the collar and swung him away from the table. The kid got tangled up in his chair and fell with a clatter.

A loud roar, scrape and bang cracked through the room. Scarlett and about twenty other pairs of eyes turned to see what had caused the noise. Duke had bolted to his feet, kicking his chair away so hard, it shattered against the wall and put a hole in the plaster. Scarlett saw his fists clench and recognized the familiar stance. Duke was heated and ready to brawl. Scarlett watched him work his jaw and knew from experience that a low rumble was making its way up from his chest to his throat.

_What has gotten into you, Duke? Beach Head's doing his job-the job you asked him to do. _

Both men faced off across the room. Duke blazingly angry, Beach Head confused, but standing his ground. In a couple of seconds, the tension would snap and things would come to a head.

Then Flint stood, placing a hand on Duke's shoulder. Duke shook it off, but seemed to be listening as Flint talked him down. The warrant officer looked over at Falcon as he talked, shaking his head. Scarlett saw the tension slip from Duke's body. Flint put his hand back on Duke's shoulder. The big First Sergeant turned to face him, nodding once, and then glanced back at Beach Head and the Rawhides.

Falcon picked himself up and brushed off his camos. Beach Head let the kid sit down, one eye still on Duke, who was gathering up his dishes.

"All right, you six, eat fast. We've got more work to do." The Ranger went to fill his own tray. To Scarlett's surprise, he went right up to where Duke and Flint were preparing to leave. The three men talked quietly for a while, then Duke and Beach Head shook hands. Beach Head sat down to eat, and Flint walked with Duke towards the exit.

They passed Scarlett and Cover Girl's table on the way. Scarlett reached out to stop Duke. "What was _that _about?"

His blue eyes met hers, and he shrugged nonchalantly. He was trying to hide something, but she couldn't tell what. "Oh, nothing. Just a little on edge. Roadblock's missed a check-in. Three more, and I have to actually consider them MIA."

Scarlett looked to Flint. The poor man must have been worried, but he hid it well. "Flint…"

"I'll be OK."

Cover Girl stood and put a hand on his back. "Hang in there, Flint. I'm keeping fingers and toes crossed."

"She's tough. Lady Jaye's a tough woman. Besides, one missed check-in could be anything."

Cover Girl patted his back comfortingly. "Sure. They probably lost track of time. Or maybe the weather's interfering."

Flint tried his best to smile. "Right."

Scarlett turned back to Duke. "But what was all _that?_"

"All what?"

She waved over to where a member of the kitchen crew was cleaning up the bits of chair and assessing a hole in the plaster. "_That."_

He tilted his head and smiled. "Stress? Yeah, that's a bit embarrassing, isn't it? I'll pay to replace the chair and fix the wall. Heck, I can fix the wall myself, come to think of it."

"Ummm…" She could see he was keeping something back from her. _Why would he go ballistic? Sure, Beach Head let the kid get to him, maybe was a bit rough-but Falcon had clearly been smarting off._

"Look, I have to go and get a bunch of paperwork and planning done, then go to town. I'll see you sometime late afternoon? Early evening? This particular ink could take some time."

"Sure you don't want Scarlett to come and hold your hand, Duke?" Cover Girl crossed her arms and grinned.

"Nah, she doesn't want to sit around a tattoo parlor all day."

"I'm sure she'll see it later, anyhow."

Duke stared Cover Girl right in the eye. He blinked once. The corner of his mouth pulled back into an amused grin. "I'll let her fill you in on the details then, shall I?"

Flint laughed and Cover Girl nodded, playing along. She had known Duke as long as Scarlett and was able to read his moods reasonably well.

Scarlett stood to clear her own tray. Duke leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I'll be thinking about last night all damn day long. Hell, I think I'll be thinking about it the rest of my life." She smiled as he straightened.

Scarlett stepped close to him so she could slide a finger down his bandolier to his belt unseen by anyone but Flint and Cover Girl. "The best it yet to come, Top."

Duke's smile grew wolfish again. Scarlett felt part of herself melt. He snapped back into soldier mode. "Flint, with me." Flint nodded and both men strode out of the room.

Scarlett happily considered the proposition of a full day to herself. Flint and Duke, sadly, had to work at least part of the day, but the rest of the Joes back from the Himalayas had been granted a full day off duty. She turned to Cover Girl. "I have a whole day! A bunch of time with nothing I have to do."

Cover Girl stuck her tongue out. "Lucky. I have to help Toll Booth and Crank Case go over the vehicles you guys tore up in the Himalayas. It'll take days to get them back to snuff." She shook her head as they both turned to leave. "Seems that I've got that Jinx for at least one shift. Apparently, she's got some skill as a mechanic. I'll pump her for details on her walk with Falcon. So what do you plan on doing with your free time?"

Scarlett smiled wistfully. "First, I'm going to climb into bed and take a long nap."

"Yeah, I figure you didn't get much sleep last night."

"Shut up. Then, I'm going to grab a book and a pitcher of sweet tea and go lounge by the pool as long as I can stand. Then I'll swim, and then lounge some more."

"Sounds awesome. I'm jealous. I'll come and wipe some grease off on you in revenge."

"Don't you dare you grease monkey. But do come fill me in on the juicy details you pry from my fellow martial artist." They parted ways, Cover Girl turning to head to the motor pool and Scarlett continuing back to the women's quarters.

Cover Girl waved over her shoulder. "Will do."

* * *

Scarlett shut the door of her apartment in the women's quarters. The Joe barracks were set up almost like college dormitories. The higher up the command structure, the more privacy a Joe had. In some clusters, lower ranking Joes shared sleeping quarters, two to a room. Main lounges existed in the hallway. A good number of Joes had individual sleeping quarters clustered in groups of three or four around a living room and kitchenette. Higher up, Joes like Slip Stream, Ace, Wild Bill, Stalker, Beach Head Flint and Duke had small apartments. Hawk had a small house away from the rest of the Barracks. It was where Colonel Sharpe stayed when he came on base, before he retired and Hawk came on post full time.

Scarlett and Cover Girl had started out sharing one of these flats. Lady Jaye had moved in later. Scarlett noticed Jinx had moved in when Scarlett was in the Himalayas. She now occupied the fourth bedroom, which had been empty for quite a while. Apparently she had little to hide; she'd left her door open. Walking by, Scarlett saw the room was neat and tidy, unlike Cover Girl's danger zone. There was a Fishbone poster on the wall opposite the door.

Scarlett went into her own room, opened the window, stripped down to her underwear, pulled down the covers and climbed into bed. She lay on her back, spread-eagled, closed her eyes and heaved a huge sigh, happy to have the entire apartment all to herself. Peace and quiet. She rolled over on her side and looked at the picture in the frame on her bedside table. Stalker had managed to catch Duke unaware. He'd just finished pressing, and had sat on the weight bench between sets in his black tank and gray sweatpants, elbows on his knees, his hair mussed with sweat. A second before the shutter had clicked, he'd noticed the ranger and his camera, and looked up, half grinning. Three seconds later, he'd sworn and thrown his gym towel at the photographer, laughing, and lain back to finish his final set. It was the Duke she knew. The Duke not everyone got to see.

Scarlett had expressed such admiration for the print that Stalker had given her a copy with a knowing wink. When Duke had seen it, one of the few times he'd snuck into her room, he'd blushed.

"_How long has that been there, Red?"_

"_Not too long, you remember when he took it."_

"_Well…" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow. I didn't think…you have a picture of me? By your bed?"_

"_Sure, handsome, why wouldn't I?" She pulled him into a kiss._

A few minutes later, she had the man himself. In her bed.

Feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush, Scarlett flopped to her back and sighed. _How great is it to be in love? _A cool breeze blew in the window. Scarlett stretched and closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

She was awoken by a crashing sound and a curse from the kitchen. She slid out of bed and changed into her bathing suit and found the sun lotion. Scarlett had always had to take a little extra care in the sun; redheads burned easily, and not just with temper. She grabbed her hat, glasses and book and crammed them into a beach bag. Then she slipped into her cover up and sandals and left her room.

Jinx knelt in the kitchen, sweeping shards of something into a pan. She looked more than a little frazzled. Scarlett bent down to help her, carefully picking up a few of the bigger chunks. When the floor was clear, Jinx dumped the whole lot in the trash can. She smiled at Scarlett.

"Thanks."

"No problem. What happened?"

"I have an hour before I need to report to the motor pool. I thought I'd come back and just sit with some tea." She nodded to the kettle on the stove. "Genmaicha. Just something to relax. I dropped my _younomi_."

"Well, that's not all bad. You can help yourself to a mug from the cabinet. We have plenty of them. They seem to come out of nowhere." She reached into a cabinet and found a large mug with a smiley face. She handed it to Jinx. "There. That won't hold your tea with as much style, but it'll hold it."

The young woman smiled. "Thank you." She dropped a bag into the mug, then hesitated with her hand on the kettle. "Would you like some?"

"Sure, I could go for some tea." Scarlett took down another mug, this one announcing Garfield hated Mondays, and set it in front of Jinx, who opened a second bag and dropped it in and poured hot water into both mugs Scarlett added two heaping spoonfuls of sugar.

Jinx picked up her mug and dunked her teabag repeatedly, looking around the shared living quarters. She met Scarlett's eyes and smiled.

"Hey, why don't we sit down for a bit? I'm not in a rush to the pool." Scarlett waved at the couch, and Jinx nodded. Both women went to sit.

"It must be nice to have a whole day off." Jinx looked into her tea. Scarlett wondered if she found any answers there.

"I'll say! I don't mind having a day with absolutely nothing to do." She blew across her mug, then tried an experimental sip. "Not bad. Not bad at all. I know Beach Head is riding you all hard, but it really is worth it. This isn't a cake walk post."

"I know." Jinx sighed. "Actually, I don't mind. Not really. I _know_ he's getting us ready. I've lived through training with tough Drills before. I did sort of thing I was _done_ with all that. Oh well." She drank some tea and smiled at Scarlett. "He's underestimating me, I think. I've got stuff to show him. I'm not here by some fluke."

Scarlett nodded. "That's the attitude. You'll be fine. It _could _be worse, you know. It _could _be Duke."

"Duke? He seems pretty relaxed. I wouldn't mind it if he were training us."

Scarlett laughed. "Yes you would. He ran four Special Forces schools. Flint and Roadblock were in one of them. Ask either of them about it; he can be an absolute bastard. And he'll smile at you half the time, which makes it worse. He'll work you till you're dead and do it again the next day, and the next, until it takes longer for you to die. When you can end the day just _wishing _you were dead, he's satisfied. When you end it wishing _he _was dead, he's thrilled."

Jinx looked surprised. "Oh. He came across totally different."

"He is, really. But you'll see shades of it in a battle."

"Oh." Jinx shifted as she put her tea down, and Scarlett saw the hickies under her collar.

"Not to be rude, and it really isn't my place, but be careful with the boys on base. You know how they can be."

Jinx blushed and pulled up her collar.

"Look, I imagine you've heard stories about me and Jaye. I'm not stupid enough to know that people don't talk." Scarlett saw Jinx look down, and then nod once. "It's true, by the way. But neither of us fell into it, and it hasn't been easy." She caught the other woman's eye. "I'm not going to say you can't do it, although I'm _supposed_ to, since I've got rank on you. It wouldn't be fair for me to. But be _careful_. This Falcon kid doesn't strike me as particularly serious."

"You knew it was Falcon?"

"Well, I do for sure _now_." She laughed at the woman's discomfort. "Cover Girl has a big mouth. Lots of Joes do. Get used to it. If you are going to do anything, try to be discreet, and pray like Hell he is, too." She finished her tea. "Frankly, I assume people are screwing like rabbits around here. Most of them just manage to keep it quiet. Stay safe, too. Make sure he keeps it covered."

Jinx's blush deepened. "But we didn't…It didn't go that far."

"He'll keep trying. Soldiers are the biggest horn dogs out there. _All of them._" She thought back to last night and smiled. "Like I said: be careful."

"Sure." Jinx finished her tea and looked at the clock. "Crap! I've got to change and get to the motor pool!"

"Go. Change. I'll take care of the mugs." Jinx started pulling her PT shirt off before she got to her room, and Scarlett got a second look at the hickies. _How great is it to be in love? _Smiling, she took the mugs to the sink and washed them, leaving them in the rack. She found her bag and headed to the pool.

She set her bag down next to a chaise, donned her hat and glasses, slid out of her cover up and stretched out. The sun felt good after the cold Nepalese Himalayas. It was warm, but not unbearably so. Scarlett reached back into her bag and cracked open her book.

She stared at it for all of half an hour before she lost interest and let it drop to her stomach. Alpine, Leatherneck and Bazooka were also spending their day off in the pool. She watched Alpine and Bazooka taking turns doing cannonballs in an attempt to knock Leatherneck off of his inflatable lounger. At the very least they were getting water into his beer. Dial Tone wandered past and sat on the chaise next to her.

"Hey Scarlett. Did you enjoy your wine and relaxation on the couch last night?"

She sat up and smiled. "Sure. I had a good time. I'm feeling pretty relaxed right now, actually."

He leaned back, doing his best to look nonchalant. "Great! Always good to have a day off. A break. Hey, you now, a bunch of us from the mission thought we'd celebrate catching Serpentor over at Joe's. Wanna come?"

Joe's was a local bar and grill on the highway, just outside of base. It used to be called "Moe's", but the enterprising owner had ordered a new letter for his sign when he realized the potential profit pony he had living just up the road. It was slightly divey, but the Joes loved it, and adored Moe. The feeling was mutual. He provided them with cheap draught beer, liquor and greasy food, and they paid both his kids' way through college. Moe almost retired when Zartan and the Dreadnocks tore the place up a year and a half ago, but Duke ordered the Joes to go and do all the repairs. Moe thanked him by ordering a beer from his distributor that Duke actually liked.

"You know, I think I just might. That sounds like fun."

"Just keep her away from the whiskey." Clutch plopped down on her other side.

"Shut up, Clutch." She glowered.

"Oh, come on, Scarlett. It was great. You should really let loose more often." He grinned.

"Let us not speak of it again." Scarlett couldn't live that one night down. She'd spent the next day alternating between bed and the bathroom, the next week in absolute remorse and embarrassment.

"And I thought you Irish could hold your liquor."

Scarlett held up a fist. "Keep talking if you want to be picking your testicles out of your teeth. I'm not sure which I'm kicking, but they'll end up together."

"Okay, okay. Geez. You're on edge. Maybe you need a drink?"

"Clutch!"

"Fine. I'm going swimming." He took two steps and dove in.

Scarlett turned to Dial Tone. He held up both hands. "I'm not going to bother asking."

Scarlett smiled sweetly and sat back. She closed her eyes and basked in the sun's rays. She couldn't but help remember. It had been her birthday. She was all set up to wallow in a comfy sweater and a pint of rocky road, but the girls had grabbed her, forced tight jeans and a dangerously low cut top on her and dragged her to Joe's, where everyone leaped out from behind something and yelled at her as she came through the door. If she'd been armed, she'd have shot them. All of them. Several times. Especially after they sang "Happy Birthday, You're Getting Old!"

_Curse Rock n Roll forever._

When asked what she wanted, Scarlett had decided on Whiskey. She liked the occasional tipple, and she didn't want to get all bloaty with beer. Everyone wanted to buy her a drink. Every Joe. There were a _lot _of Joes, especially after the first time the roster doubled. Ever so _many_ Joes.

She had been worried at first, but after the fourth or fifth round, it seemed a whole lot easier. They kept cheering her after each round. Her friends, the bastards.

* * *

"_You having fun, Scarlett?" Lady Jaye leaned over from where Flint had his arm around her._

"_Oh yeah! This is great!" She smiled happily. "Best birthday ever! Hey Duke!"_

_He was late. Poor Duke. Held down by paperwork and late for the fun. Poor Duke. Just got back on base after a three week leave to find everything had piled up on his desk. Poor tall, muscular, blond, blue-eyed Duke. Poor strong, well built, dreamy Duke. Was it hot? It seemed hot, all of a sudden. He stopped by their booth and smiled down at her._

"_Happy Birthday, Scarlett! Sorry I'm late. Washington wanted the tallys by yesterday."_

"_You can make up for it by buying me a drink." She smiled at him._

"_Sure! Hey Moe!" Duke waved at the old man behind the bar. "Gimme a rum and coke and get the lady whatever she wan-"_

"_Whiskey!" The whole bar cheered as Scarlett hollered her order._

"_Um, bring the lady a whiskey."_

_Moe shrugged and went to fill the order. Scarlett reached up and tugged on Duke's shirt. "Sit down, Golden Boy."_

_Duke raised an eyebrow. Then a wide grin split his face. He sat. "How's your party going, Red?"_

"_Fan-fucking-tastic, Duke. You know, I was a little __**down**__ about getting old. I mean __**down**__."_

"_You're like, what, twenty seven now?"_

"_Shhhhhhhh! It's a secret." She missed her lips with her finger the first time. "Shhhhhh."_

"_Oh."_

"_Yeah. Anyhow, I was real down, but my friends," She pointed to Lady Jaye and Cover Girl, who held up their drinks in salute, "my fucking amazing friends, they dragged me down here and everyone jumped out, and here we are. Look, they even helped me put on this outfit."_

"_I see."_

"_Do you like it, Duke?"_

"_Oh yes, it's very nice." Duke handed Moe a folded bill when he brought the drinks and waved away the offer of change. "Just bring me another round in a little bit."_

_Scarlett circled a finger on Duke's chest and down his arm. She stared up into his eyes. "Do you __**really**__ like it, Duke? Tell me."_

_Duke took a sip and smiled at her. He seemed amused by something. "Sure."_

"_I don't normally wear things like this. It's very revealing."_

"_I can see that."_

"_Would you like me to wear things like this more often?"_

"_Ummm. Not on duty, maybe." He cocked his head to one side._

_Shipwreck walked by on his way to the pool table. Scarlett waved madly and yelled. "Shipwreck! 'Wreck! Ship! Hey! Thanks for the whiskey!" Everyone in the bar cheered on "whiskey." Lady Jaye and Cover Girl raised their glasses and roared. Flint just shook his head and met Duke's amused grin with one of his own._

_Shipwreck stopped and reached over to high five Scarlett. "You got it, Doll."_

"_You are, without a doubt, the __**best**__ sailor I have ever met. I mean it. Even though you pinched my ass on the Flagg. I am utterly sincere. I love you so much. And you too, Polly. Hows about we go for that spaghetti sometime?"_

_Shipwreck eyed Scarlett and turned to their NCO. "Duke?"_

"_Scarlett's blasted." Duke smiled and took another sip of rum and coke. "Enjoy it while it lasts." He eyed the sailor. "You pinched her ass?"_

"_Later." Shipwreck disappeared._

_A song started up on the jukebox. _

"_Ooh! Prince! I __**love**__ this song! Let's go girls!" Scarlett climbed over Duke to get out of the booth. Cover Girl and Lady Jaye joined her and all three hit the space optimistically called "the dance floor" where they proceeded to bump and grind to "When Doves Cry". Scarlett danced by the pool table and snagged Wild Bill's hat, donned it, and looked to where Duke was still sitting. He was lounging, one arm along the back of the booth, the other resting on the table near his drink. He watched her with an amused grin that occasionally slid into something else. Scarlett decided to dance just for him. All three women started singing._

"_Touch if you will, my stomach. Feel how it trembles inside. You've got the butterflies all tied up-don't make me chase you, even doves have pride."_

_Flint dropped his face into his hands. Duke's shoulders shook. Someone handed Scarlett another whiskey, and everyone cheered._

_The next thing she knew, she was in the back of Cover Girl's car. For some reason, Flint was behind the wheel. It was only a short ride back to base. Pretty soon, the car pulled up beside the women's barracks. Scarlett heard a door open. Hands reached in and tried to grab her._

"_Leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep." She slapped them away._

_Flint's voice came from behind the girls. "You got her?"_

"_No, she's being difficult." _

_Flint crouched down and leaned in. "Here, Scarlett." He grabbed her wrist. She lashed out with a heel. "Ow! Lord! Fucking Christ, she got me. Scarlett, I was trying to help!"_

"_It's comfy back here. Lemme sleep."_

_Flint reached for her again, then had second thoughts. _

"_Why is this taking so long?" _

_Scarlett smiled to herself. Duke._

"_She kicked me! I think she broke my thumb."_

"_That's because you let her, you pussy. She's tiny. I have no clue why this is taking you all so long." Looking out the door, Scarlett saw Duke crouch down. "Scarlett, it's late. I need you to hit the hay and Bill wants his hat back. Stop being a pain and let's go."_

_She held her arms out to him. "Carry me!"_

_Duke stood again, and his head disappeared. "Flint…"_

"_I think you'd better, Duke. She doesn't look like she could make it on her own. I just watched Jaye and Cover Girl stumble back to their apartment. It took them three tries to find the door to the building. She's had at least double what they put away."_

"_I realize that. Just keep your mouth shut about this, OK?"_

"_Everyone saw her at the party."_

"_I don't mean the party Flint," Duke crouched and half climbed inside. She held her arms out again, and he slid her towards him, then slipped an arm under her knees and another around her back. She hung on to his neck and buried her face in his chest. "I mean me carrying her into her quarters. Come on Red. Bedtime."_

_She smiled at him. "About time, cowboy." She took Bill's hat off and dropped it on Duke's head._

"_Oh man, she's __**gone**_**.**"

_The MP stopped them. "Where you going, Top?" Scarlett waved at him. He raised his eyebrows and waved back, looking at Bill's hat on Duke's head._

"_I am escorting sergeant O'Hara home, Simmons." Scarlett reached into his shirt and pulled out his dog tags._

"_What's the 's' stand for, anyway?" She traced the lettering._

"_Why are you escorting her, Top?"_

"_She seems to have temporarily lost the ability to walk, Simmons. I assume she will regain this lost ability sometime tomorrow. Flint will be assisting me in assisting her to a comfortable resting place until she recovers."_

"_No, seriously, what does the 's' stand for?" She pulled on his tags so she could see them more clearly. He made a slight choking noise. _

_The MP looked her over, then shrugged and stepped aside. "I'll come check things out if I don't see you come back through in 20 minutes, Top."_

"_Fantastic, Simmons."_

"_Just doing my job, Top."_

"_Yaaay, Simmons! Good job!" Scarlett cheered and waved to him over Duke's shoulder as he carried her down the passageway, Flint in tow. She looked back up at Duke. "Gosh, you're strong. You've carried me all this way as if it was nothing."_

_He glanced down at her. "Uh huh. I want you to drink a few glasses of water before you go to sleep, Red."_

"_OK, Duke."_

_They reached the apartment. Flint knocked gently._

"_Open up! It's me! The Birthday Girl!" Scarlett sang happily. Lady Jaye opened the door. She was already in a robe. _

"_Hey guys, there you are. I knew you'd get her in here. Nice hat, Duke."_

"_Thanks." He pushed past her. "Which room is hers?"_

"_Second door on the left."_

"_Follow me in, Jaye." Duke carried her to her room and waited for Lady Jaye to open the door._

"_Why?"_

_Duke shot her a look. _

_Scarlett put her hand next to her mouth and whispered. "He's worried the MP will find out he was in my bedroom alone with me. It's too naughty."_

"_Oh, yeah, sorry." Jaye opened the door and Duke carried Scarlett in._

"_Pull back the covers, Jaye." Lady Jaye complied and Duke gently lowered Scarlett to the sheets. He tried to stand up, but she had firm hold of his dog tags. "Scarlett, let go."_

"_She needs water, let me get her some." Jaye wandered out, shutting the door partially as she left._

"_Jaye! Wait!" Duke tried again to stand, but Scarlett refused to let go. "Red, let go of my tags now." He reached up and took off the hat, dropping it on the duvet._

"_Not 'till you tell me what the 's' stands for." She giggled._

"_Sebastian. Happy now?"_

"_Conrad Sebastian Hauser?" She slid a hand up the balled chain to his shirt, then let go._

"_You got it."_

"_That's just __**cute**__."_

"_I guess." He pulled her shoes off and slid her feet under the covers._

"_Where'd 'Sebastian' come from?"_

"_It was my father's name." He pulled the covers up over her, looking back over his shoulder. "Where's Jaye with that water?" He turned back to face her and she reached up to stroke his cheek._

"_Duke." She heard her own voice grow husky. "There you are…"_

_He closed his eyes, and opened them. The ice had melted. She smiled at him and ran her fingers back into his hair._

"_Duke…"_

_He sighed, and his fingers reached to brush her hair away from her face. "Scarlett…I…" His knuckles gently traced her cheek and jaw. He stood, suddenly, grabbing Bill's hat. "Get some sleep, huh?"_

_She sighed and rolled over. "OK, Duke. Goodnight."_

_He walked to the door and turned off the light. "Goodnight Scarlett, I hope you had fun tonight, because you're going to feel like shit in the morning."_

Of course, he was right.

* * *

Scarlett got up and wandered into the commissary in her cover up and sandals for a late bite of lunch. She helped herself to a salad and asked one of the serves to chop come chicken on top. Filling a glass with iced tea, she took her tray and found a space at a table next to Beach Head, who had removed his balaclava to eat, Gung Ho and Short Fuze. All three stood up until she was seated.

"Nothing like southern-boy manners." She smiled at them as he sat.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Steeler. But you're from south Chicago, right?" Scarlett sipped her tea.

"No."

"Well, then, you're just a natural gentleman."

"Oh yeah, that's me!" He scarfed half a hamburger in one bite. "You goin' to the WGTFBS party?"

"The _what _party?"

"The We Got That Fucking Bastard Serpentor party. At Joe's?"

She laughed and took a bite of salad. "Oh, _that._ Yeah, Dial Tone filled me in on that. Sure."

Gung Ho smiled. "Maybe stick to beer this time, Scarlett."

Short Fuze laughed.

"Shut up. I just went through that with Clutch." Would she _ever_ hear the end of it?

"Whut?" Beach Head raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing important. How are the new recruits doing?" She picked out a pepper and laid it on the side of her plate.

"They'll do, mebbe, if they can stop waiting for someone to pat them on the back and just learn to do their jobs. Th' empee's the most polished. Th' woman's holding back. Th' beanstalk won't shut up and th' Tunnel Rat's Captain Sarcasm. Th' big Aloha Ox duzzn't say nothin'. But they'll do OK, when they get angry enough t' try."

"What about the Green Beret?" Scarlett pushed her plate aside and took up her tea.

"Leeeooootenant Falcon?" Beach Head snorted. "_That _one has me worried. Yew don't get through Special Forces training if y' ain't th' top of the crop. Yew _don't. _Yew wash out." He picked up his coffee cup and gripped it tight. "_He _made it through. Mebbe not on top, but he _made _it."

Short Fuze looked interested. "And?"

Beach Head sighed through his nose. "He's a complete screw up. All he duz is mess around. Oh, he kin make it through the PT, though he'z gone a tad soft. He's brawny. He's a good shot. He's sharp in t' head. But everythin's a _joke_ to him. I put him on th' field, he's gonna get himseff or someone else kilt."

Gung Ho shook his head. "Maybe he's a diamond in the rough?"

"He's an ass. An' a horndog. I gotta watch him. Saw him droolin' over that girl Jinx. Wuz almost humpin' her leg."

Scarlett kept her mouth shut.

"Anyhoo. I gotta get back to 'em. Sent them out on base duties. They's just about relaxed b' now. I'm gonna run 'em round the fenceline a few times afore I take 'em to th' range. Settle 'em down, what." He stood and took his tray to the pass through.

Gung Ho finished his burger, wiped his finger on a napkin and guzzled his fruit punch. "Hey, Scarlett, I ran into Duke when he was on his way out to Smitty's. Told him about the party. He said he'd show up when they're done with him."

"Duke's getting' more ink?" Short Fuze grinned. "Right about time. Bet he's getting a clobbered snake. Something a little tougher than bunny rabbits an' boids."

Scarlett might have entertained the idea if Duke had been one to crow about his accomplishments in battle. Frankly, the only military tattoo he had was the Special Forces skull tat on his upper arm. The same one a lot of Green Berets sported. Besides that, he had his Fenrir Wolf on his right shoulder blade, the little rabbit kit on one flank, and two birds of prey on the other. But he had told her he'd made the appointment _before _they'd left for the Himalayas. He couldn't have known.

"Nah. That's not it." Gung Ho belched into his napkin. "Pardon, Scarlett."

"You know? He told you?" Scarlett was incredulous.

"I wormed it out of him. It's going behind his left shoulder." He grinned. "It's a _good _one."

"What is it?"

"I promised not to tell. Swore on my gran-mére's grave."

Steeler laughed. "Your granma ain't dead, GH."

"Yeah, well, I swore not to say a word. I imagine you'll see it, eventually." He winked at Scarlett. "Pretty sure you'll like it, Scarlett."

"Huh." She started to wonder.

"Well, I gotta go, too." Steeler stood up. "Hope Beach Head don't mind the Rawhides too much."

"Why, Short Fuze?" Scarlett stood with her own dishes.

"I invited 'em to the party."

* * *

Scarlett and Cover Girl pushed through the door to Joe's. A lot of people had already arrived and the party was in full swing. The whole group from the Himalayas, with the exception of Duke and the members of Roadblock's team, were already hanging out along the bar or at the pool tables. The Rawhides filled the big booth in the corner. Wetsuit, Leatherneck, Wild Bill and Rock N' Roll surrounded one pool table, Blowtorch and Barbecue were taking on Spirit and Short Fuze on another. Groups of Joes gathered to watch. Dial Tone and Mainframe took turns at Galaga. Everywhere she turned, Scarlett saw Joes. Even Hawk held court at a table by the pinball.

"Wow! I feel sorry for everyone who had to stay on base!" Cover Girl returned the waves of several Joes around the dart board.

"Seems like everyone's here." Scarlett smiled at Jinx, who had given her a shy wave. She waved back at the kid, and nudged Cover Girl, who looked, and then waved. "How did she do in the motor pool, Cover Girl?"

"Pretty good, actually. I've got her working on one of the HAVOKs you guys tore to shreds. She'd have finished if Beach Head hadn't come and dragged her off. As it is, I let it be _her_ project. She told me she'd come finish it tomorrow night on her own down time. I like that."

Both women walked over to the bar. Doc and Flint nodded greetings and gave up their stools.

"Thanks, guys, you didn't have to do that."

Flint smiled and waved Scarlett to the empty stool. "We were just keeping them warm for you." They sat, and Flint reached in between them for his bottle of beer.

"How is Duke's shoulder, Scarlett?" Doc sipped something out of a highball glass.

"Last I heard, no signs of infection."

"Not puffy?"

"No."

"Not seeping?"

"No."

"Not hot?"

"Definitely not."

"Did you see any redness?"

"None. Moe, give me a cider." Scarlett smiled at the old man. He winked and smiled back.

"Beer for me, Moe." Cover Girl held up a finger. Moe blew her a kiss and pulled down two pint glasses.

"How about otherwise? Is his stiff or sore? Was he moving well?"

Cover Girl smirked. "She was pretty tired and happy this morning Doc, if that's any indication."

"Cover Girl!" Scarlett blushed. Doc and Flint laughed.

Right then, Hawk came up behind them. Although she knew Hawk was aware of what she and Duke did on their downtime, she still hoped he hadn't heard the last exchange. They all stood, but the General waved it off.

"Just making sure I get to everyone. I can't stay all night, I'm afraid. I have a late conference call. Washington's trying to figure out what to do with Serpentor."

"Shoot him." Cover Girl nodded at Moe as he set down their beers, and took a long swig from her glass.

"That's really not going to fly. Not part of the Geneva convention. He'll have to stand trial." Hawk finished his scotch and motioned Moe for another. "The problem is, everyone is arguing about who will do it and where it will happen."

"Duke should have shot him in the mountains." Cover Girl grumbled into her glass.

"We don't do that, we're the good guys." Flint reached under his beret and scratched a spot above his ear. "What are we going to do with him, sir?"

"Right now he's in a cell with laser mounted bars behind several yards of concrete and a pentaplastic shield in an entry controlled section of the cell block. I have three Joes inside with him and one outside at all times." Hawk picked up his fresh glass of scotch and sipped thoughtfully. "It should hold him for a bit."

Scarlett sipped at her cider. "Cobra will try for him soon."

"I'm guessing." He nodded at all of them. "I'm going to mingle a bit. Doc. Flint. Cover Girl. Scarlett." He leaned forward to Scarlett. "Don't look now, but I think my Master Sergeant's trying to find you."

She glanced over his shoulder and saw Duke standing in the doorway in civvies, looking about. "Sir."

"I hear he was in the chair at Smitty's today." Hawk smiled as he walked away.

"Why is it everyone runs from my needles but then _pays_ to get the guys at Smitty's to inject them a million times in an hour?" Doc rolled his eyes.

"Your needles don't make cool pictures." Cover Girl gave him a nudge. Scarlett laughed. She saw Duke look their direction at the sound. He smiled when he saw her, and came their way. Flint made room for him.

"Doc. Flint. Cover Girl. Red." He nodded at each of them in turn, smiling at Scarlett. "Looks like the party's going full steam. Beer, Moe." Duke nodded at the barkeep who reached into a cooler behind the bar and pulled out a bottle. He popped the cap and poured it slowly down the side of a glass.

"Saved the good stuff for you, Sergeant." Moe set the glass down as if it were fragile. He watched expectantly as Duke took his first sip.

"That's great, Moe. Good stuff." Duke gave him a thumbs up.

"On the house, Cobra Killer. Heard you brought the big man down yourself."

"Then you owe a beer to the BET. I just kicked him into the dish. _That_ electrocuted him." Duke took a longer sip.

"Not that you didn't fight with him for a good long time, first. One on one. Holding your own." Scarlett touched his hand. He cocked his head to one side and smiled at her, then put a foot up on the rail and took a swig of beer.

Moe slapped the bartop. "Next round's on _me_, Joes! Thank you!" The whole room cheered.

Flint and Doc grabbed fresh drinks and wandered off. Scarlett nursed her cider. Cover Girl chugged her first beer, ordered another, and then went to join the next pool game. Duke turned around, rested both elbows on the bar and relaxed. Scarlett saw him smile at the Rawhides. Falcon looked over their direction and grinned. Duke held up his glass and nodded once. Falcon returned the gesture. The other Rawhides, noticing, echoed his salute.

"Beach Head's worried about that one." Scarlett twirled her stool to face the room.

"Which one?" Duke didn't look at her.

"Falcon."

"Oh? Is he?" Duke sipped his beer and looked around the room, nodding to any Joe who looked his way.

"Yes, Duke. He thinks the kid's screwing up too much. He isn't living up to his potential." She set her glass down and looked at the new bandage peeking out of his tank top over his left shoulder blade. It matched the one over his wound.

"But he thinks he has potential?" Duke still wouldn't look at her. He was staring into his beer.

"Well, yeah. He made it through Special Forces and was commissioned. That means he's got something, although I've meant plenty of shit officers in my time. You're not commissioned, and you're the best soldier I know." She hoped the compliment would get him to turn her way.

"I keep turning them down. You're right, though, commissions mean little. Sometimes they give a kid a commission to keep his old man happy." Duke sipped his beer, then stared off towards the pool tables. His eyes focused somewhere far away. "But Beach did think he had potential?"

"It's what he said." She rested a hand on his muscular shoulder.

"So he just needs a kick in the pants to wake him up."

"Maybe." She decided to drop it. He'd put some wall up, and Scarlett couldn't figure out why. She slid her hand down to the new bandage. "So how did it go?"

He turned to smile at her. "Great! It took a while, but they got it all done today. Kind of what I wanted. I don't have time to go back and sit again."

"Did it hurt?"

"Yeah, like Hell. But I didn't whine like the guy in the next chair." He finished his beer and held up a finger for a second. Moe cracked open another bottle and poured a fresh glass.

Scarlett laughed, and saw his smile broaden at the sound. "Is it what you wanted?"

"It's perfect." He took a large swig of his second beer. "It came out exactly the way I told him I wanted it."

"Well, it better have, it's going to be there forever."

"That's for sure."

"So." Scarlett leaned forward on her stool. "Do I get to see?"

"You want to see it now?" He grinned. "Right _now_?"

"Sure I do." She moved to peel away the bandage. He leaned forward, moving out of he reach.

"I dunno, Red. You sure you want to see it _now_? I mean _now now_?" Duke teased. "Don't you want to finish your drink?

"Duke! Stop it. Let me see."

"Oh no, I think it'll look better after it heals. That's only going to take a week or two." He turned to face her, his eyes twinkling.

"Don't you dare make me wait, you jerk. I want to see. Did you get the unit tat, like Cover Girl thought? You did, didn't you?"

He laughed. "You really want to see right now, huh? Fine, come on, I'll show you outside in the fresh air. God knows what's floating around here." He put a beer mat over his glass and hers and walked towards the door to the patio out back. Scarlett jumped off her barstool and followed him. More than a few sets of eyes followed. The mouths under them broke into knowing grins.

Moe had attempted to create a "beer garden" out back. Duke quipped often that a man needed two things for a beer garden: beer and plants, and Moe's sort of had neither. In response, Moe had brought in a few potted plants and tried to get a hopvine to grow over a trellis. It almost worked. There were several long tables and benches on a large concrete slab overlooking a small grassy lawn that sometimes hosted lawn bowling or Frisbee games, which Junkyard usually won by running off with the Frisbee. White Christmas lights were strung on wires stretched between the building and a few tall posts. When Tripwire had fallen and broken his ankle in the dark, Moe had brought in a few floodlights. It wasn't too bad; a far as bar patios went.

Duke sat down on a bench under a floodlight and stripped off his tank. "Peel it back slowly, Shatzi, it might have stuck a bit."

Scarlett came up behind Duke and gingerly grabbed a corner of the bandage, sliding a nail under the medical tape. She carefully peeled it back a little. She stopped. "You didn't get something to commemorate your fight with Serpentor, did you?"

"Now Red, would I tat something like that into my skin? I only get things that are important to me. Things I want to have forever. Keep peeling."

"So it _is _the unit tat!" She continued to peel the bandage away, revealing the fresh inked skin underneath.

_Oh…Duke._

Peering out at her was a little red fox, nimbly climbing down through a few peonies on his shoulder, proud tail held aloft. Its eyes shone blue.

"You like it?"

_Oh…Duke…_

"Red?"

_Oh…Duke…My Love…_

"Scarlett?" He turned to look over his shoulder at her. "Is it OK? Don't you like it?"

"Duke." Her voice broke, and things became blurry as her eyes filled with tears. "I _love _it. It's beautiful." She felt a tear escape and roll down her cheek. She reached out and gently put a finger on the fox. "You put that there, forever."

He stood up and turned to face her, putting a hand on each shoulder. "I put that there for _you_ Shana." He brushed a few strands of loose hair back. "_For you."_

"_Duke…"_

"I know sometimes you wonder about what I was like…the things that you heard…before." He slid the back of his hand down her cheek, wiping away a tear. "That's not me anymore, Scarlett. A woman, she hurt me, Scarlett. Bad. So, I guess I screwed around. But then I found _you_, and you make me _happy_. I don't want anyone else. All I want is to be with you."

"Duke…" Scarlett pulled herself close to him and held him tight.

"I love you, my Little Red Fox. Shana, I do." He wrapped his arms around her.

"Duke, I love you. I…" She looked up into his eyes. "I love you!"

He smiled and used his thumb to brush more tears from her cheek. "So it's better than a unit tattoo?"

"Much better." She reached up around his neck.

He leaned down and their lips met, softly. They shared soft, light kisses for what seemed like forever. Scarlett felt him slide his hands down to her lower back and pull her tightly against him. His tongue gently ran over her lips. She parted them to let him in. He slowly explored her lips and teeth and tongue. One hand slid up her back and reached to free her hair. Scarlett sighed and kissed him back, just as passionately. She let her hands slide down from his neck to his bare chest, feeling the firm muscle. His skin was warm. They parted, leaned their foreheads together.

"We're out in the open, Duke" Scarlett murmured.

"So we are."

"Anyone could walk out here."

"So they could." He ran his fingers through her hair and caressed her back.

"They'll see us."

"So they will."

"It's not very discreet."

"I don't care." He pulled her back to his lips and took her mouth possessively. She felt as if she were melting into him. He pulled her firmly to his hips and she felt his hands begin to wander. Scarlett sighed. He broke from her mouth and slid his lips back along her jaw, kissing and licking until he was able to nip and nibble at her ear. She moved her hands up his chest, over his shoulders, up the back of his neck and through his hair to the back of his head.

He whispered into her ear. "Shanna. I'm all yours. Are you all mine?"

Scarlett nuzzled his neck. "I am, Duke. You know I am. I love you so much."

She pulled back and held his face in her hands so she could look into his eyes. He gazed at her lovingly and heaved a long sigh. They kissed deeply again, twined around each other.

"Whoops! Sorry!"

Scarlett jumped and looked towards the building. Falcon and Jinx were standing just outside the doorway, beers in hand, Tunnel Rat and Big Lob bringing up the rear. Falcon's face split into a grin. Jinx had the decency to blush.

Falcon chuckled. "Busted…"

Scarlett and Duke reluctantly parted. Duke looked perturbed. "Vin—Falcon…"

"Ummm, we were just coming out for fresh air. Ahhhh it was getting hot in there, all those bodies pushing togeth-uhhh…" Big Lob stood lamely indicating over his shoulder with his thumb.

"You mean _this _is the one time you _can't _come up with some sports analogy?" Tunnel Rat pointed to Duke's shoulder. "Nice tat."

Cover Girl burst out the door and pulled up short when she saw Duke without his shirt. "Geez, guys, get a room already. You're a lucky girl, Red, he can't keep his clothes on around you."

Duke shook his head and turned to grab his shirt off the bench. Scarlett saw Cover Girl's eyes grow wide.

"_Hang on_. Is _that_ your new ink, Duke?" She was over next to him in a flash. "Hey." She turned to Scarlett, her smile sincere. "That's really nice, Scarlett. That's really sweet. You really are a lucky girl."

"Thanks. I am." Scarlett touched her shoulder, then found the bandage where she'd left it face up on the table. "Do you need this, Duke?"

"Nah, it's probably OK. I just have to keep cleaning it is all." Duke gingerly pulled his tank top back on. "Come on, Red. There's stuff unfinished." He indicated she should follow him inside.

Cover Girl called after them. "Moe asked about your drinks, since you were gone so long. I told him to leave them there."

"I wasn't talking about the drinks, but I guess we might as well finish those, too."

As they walked by the Rawhides, Scarlett heard Falcon mutter under his breath.

"Sprung…"

She almost collided with Duke's back as he suddenly stopped. Slowly, he turned, and she saw his blue eyes regard Falcon in a way she'd never seen before. It wasn't anger. It wasn't really remonstration. It was…_different. _Different than any look she'd seen him use on a soldier in error.

Falcon's eyes stopped their merry twinkle and he looked like a little kid. "Yeah…sorry."

Duke nodded and pushed through the doors into Joe's, holding them open. It was loud inside. Big Lob was right; it was very hot. As they made their way back to the bar and their drinks, Scarlett realized that Duke's tank top did little to hide his new tattoo.

_People will see it. They're going to know for sure. They'll know which rumors are true._

Scarlett didn't know if the idea thrilled or terrified her.

They found their glasses, and there was enough space for them to sit at the bar. Gung Ho, on their right, raised his glass in a toast.

"Told ya you'd like it, Scarlett." He insisted happily. "Nice, eh? 'Ol Duke did ya right." He slapped Duke on the newly tattooed shoulder. Duke winced, but didn't flinch.

"You squid fucker, GH."

"Haha, all in fun, Top. Do you like it, Scarlett?" Gung Ho rubbed her shoulder and gave her a friendly smile.

Scarlett smiled back at the big marine. "It's gorgeous."

To her utter horror, Hawk slid in between them. "One more Scotch, Moe, and then I'm heading back."

"Sure, General." Moe quickly served up a finger on the rocks and placed it in front of Hawk, who lifted the glass to his lips and took a small sip.

Scarlett tried to look anywhere but Duke's shoulder. For his part, the Master Sergeant looked utterly unworried.

"Duke, first thing after breakfast I need you to come to my office. We still haven't heard from Roadblock. It's been over 12 hours since his last check in." The general leaned against the bar, his foot on the copper rail. "More importantly, I want you to help me plan how we're going to transport Serpentor when the big hats figure out what the Hell they want to do with him. You and Flint are both good at those kinds of logistics. Plus, Lifeline and Iceberg have earned Unit Commendations and I wanted both of you to be there when I handed them out. I wanted Beach Head too, but his hands are full with green Joes."

"I'll be there, sir."

"Good. I see the crew at Smitty's did a good job. That's nice work. The colors are perfect." Hawk smiled and tipped the last of his drink down his throat. "Well, I'm done. See you tomorrow." He nodded at both men and turned to her.

"Goodnight, Scarlett. Try to get to bed at a good hour tonight. Both of you." To her shock, he winked at her before he walked away.

She watched him leave with her mouth open, then turned to Duke. "The old man's getting soft on us."

Duke raised both eyebrows, then grinned. "Three scotches will probably do that to anyone. Still…" he gulped the last of his beer. "You done with your cider, Red? I could drive you back to base."

"Sure, I could use a ride."

Gung Ho snorted. "So could he."

Scarlett dropped her heel just behind the toe of his boot. Gung Ho grimaced. But then he smiled and laughed. "Get lost, you two."

"Night, GH." Scarlett followed Duke out the door, noticing several Joes looking at the fox on his shoulder blade and smiling. No one really seemed surprised.

He drove his Charger to the common lot and parked. Scarlett sat for a while, looking out the windshield at the darkness. Duke rested his arms and head on the steering wheel, peering up at the stars.

"You coming with me tonight, Shatzi?"

Spending two nights in a row with him was a rare treat for Scarlett. She answered the best way she knew how: moving close to him, turning his face to hers, wrapping her arms around his firm body and kissing him deeply. He sat up from the steering wheel and slid both arms around to hold her tight. They stayed like that, taking turns to explore each other's mouths, and then pulled apart, breathless.

"Come on, Duke. Let's go."

They were soon at his quarters, and he fumbled his keys into the lock. As soon as the door was shut, he was on her, pushing her back against it and pressing his lips to her insistently. Scarlett moaned into his mouth as he gently stretched her bottom lip with his teeth, and then nipped down to her shoulder, stopping to take a deep breath and inhale the perfume she'd put on in anticipation of seeing him at Joe's. He sighed. Then inhaled a second time.

"You smell so good, Scarlett." He bit at the part of her neck between her clavicles, then quickly kissed and licked it to soothe any hurt away. She slid a leg up and around his waist. He moaned into her neck. Knowing he had tattooed himself for her, marked himself as hers gave her a feeling of power that turned her on. He was _her_ man. He wanted _her_. He hadn't been devoted to any other woman enough to do such a thing. His devotions were to his service, his family and, now, to her.

Scarlett thrilled in the fact that he wanted her so badly. She could feel his erection hard against her, and slid a hand down to caress him through the denim. He ripped open her civvy shirt, popping the buttons, and forced it back off her shoulders. She arched up as his hands found her breasts and he fondled her through the lace of her bra.

"Mmmm. Conrad… yes." Scarlett knew hearing her say his name pushed him further over the edge. She kept it for the times she wanted to urge him forward or the times when they were utterly open to each other. In response, his hands slid around her back and unhooked her bra. He leaned her forward, yanked her shirt off the rest of the way and tossed it aside, then grabbed the bra from the front and tore it off. Scarlett grabbed his tank with both hands and twisted her fingers in the fabric as he lifted her to his mouth to suckle on a breast, nipping and licking and then hurriedly sliding his tongue over to relive the ache in the neglected nipple.

_God, he's nearly out of control. What's gotten into him lately?_

Not that she was complaining. He was always eager for lovemaking, whether tender or rough, and quite often came to her lustful and hungry for her. Since coming back from the Himalayas, the intensity had doubled. He seemed perfectly willing to bring everything out in the open, when before he had taken pains to cling to discretion. But the tattoo, the unguarded moment on the patio-Duke wasn't just claiming his love for her, he was screaming it.

_Then again, tomorrow we'll be back in uniform._

Thoughts of tomorrow were swiftly swept from Scarlett's mind as he grabbed her buttocks and lifted her, wrapping both legs around his hips and pushing her back. He growled deep, and bit into her shoulder. She clung to him and felt him thrust himself against her, knocking her against the door.

_Anyone outside heard __**that **__one. _

His teeth, lips and tongue played across her skin as he moved up her neck. _Oh God, that's good._ She found herself cooing and purring as he ran his tongue over her throat to her other shoulder. Again he bit and thrust into her. She grabbed his head in both hands and forced his mouth back to hers, opening and demanding he taste her want for him.

Groaning, he turned and stumbled with her wrapped around him, their lips meshed, tongues fighting. He took a few steps towards the coffee table, then seemed to change his mind. "Too low…" He mumbled into her.

He managed to stumble into the kitchen. With a sweep of his arm, he sent the contents of his counter to the floor: canisters of rice, coffee and cereal, the sugar bowl, salt and pepper shakers, a bottle of olive oil, another of vinegar and the coffee machine all flew. He sat her on the counter and hurriedly unbuttoned her pants. She hung on to his shoulders and lifted her hips so he could yank them off-the underwear going at the same time. The tile felt cool on her buttocks. He left her mouth with a moan and ripped off his shirt and eagerly yanked off his belt, then tore open his jeans and shoved them down. Glancing to his crotch, she saw a quick flash of little lipstick kisses.

_Duke and his crazy underwear._

He shoved the boxers down, showing her that he was, indeed, very eager for her. She reached for him, and pulled him back to her. His fingers slid along her thigh to feel that she was more than ready for him.

He groaned and stepped into her, and Scarlett wrapped him tight between her thighs, her ankles crossed over his lower back. She felt his hands take hold of her hips and, with another growl, he was in. She sighed and cooed as she felt him slide in. He stopped halfway.

"…God…tight…" He panted. He slid out to the tip, and then thrust in again, this time sinking in until she felt him bottom out. She gave a little chirp as he quickly repeated the thrust, then dragged her nails down his back as he did it a third time.

He paused, then put one arm around her, grabbed a breast, and mashed his mouth to hers as he began to pound himself into her. Scarlett held on as best she could, reveling in his furious lust. The kiss ended, but the thrusts didn't. His testicles slapped against her as he penetrated her over and over, sweet pain driving her closer to climax.

"Conrad, please. Don't stop. My love, harder…fuck me, my love. Hard." She moaned into his ear, hardly believing those words were coming out of her own mouth.

He roared and obeyed. She was trapped between wanting it to last and knowing that if things kept up this way, it couldn't. His breath tickled her ear, and he began to whisper to her.

"Red, do you like my tat? Do you like it on me? What I did for you? You're on me, now. Forever. Mine. You're mine, Red. Mine…mine…no one else…_mine_! You're _**mine**_!"

It all crashed down. She pulled herself to him and felt everything come down around her, crying out as she heard him claim her the way she used to only fantasize. He kept hammering into her as she came, and then continued as she floated. In very little time, she felt him speed up and change angles, thrusting as deeply as he could as he reached his own peak. Still, he panted into her ear.

"My..Scarlett…mine…My…Shatzi…My…little…red…fox...u nhhh… ." He was there. She felt him shudder as he finished in several quick, sharp thrusts.

She held him while he panted and drifted in the daze of the aftermath, kissing his face and neck. Eventually, he straightened, arms around her, and glanced around at the debris on the floor.

"What a mess."

Scarlett had to agree. There was rice, coffee, cereal, oil and vinegar mixed into shattered glass and crockery. The poor coffee machine huddled dejectedly in the corner, surrounded by shards of the carafe, as if to say '_what the Hell did I ever do to __**you**__?'_

Duke saw it the same time Scarlett did.

"Uh Oh. No more Mr. Coffee! Sorry about that, Mister." He looked back down at her. "That's going to be a problem come tomorrow morning."

She held him to her and laughed.

* * *

Scarlett woke the next morning to hear the shower going. Duke had slipped out of bed carefully enough not to wake her. For that, she was grateful. After they had cleaned up the kitchen, he pulled her into the bedroom and kept her up a good part of the night. She stretched languidly, smiling at the pleasant ache in her body after a night of good lovemaking.

He had woken up yelling again; he'd done that most nights she was with him. By the time she was fully awake, he had already wrapped himself around her and nestled his face in her hair. He was quickly asleep again, and the gentle rumble of his deep breathing lulled her back to slumber.

Scarlett turned to glance at the clock.

"Oh _crap_!"

She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to catch him stepping out of the shower. Pushing by him, she turned it back on. She heard him laugh.

"I would have woken you, mein Shatz, but you looked too peaceful to bother."

"Peaceful, fine, but late's no good." There was still hot water, thank God. When he was alone, Duke took short showers. She quickly shampooed her hair and used the leftover suds to scrub her skin. She rinsed off and jumped out to find him shaving. Normally, Scarlett loved to watch him shave. This morning there was no time.

The bathroom was small, and space was tight. She shoved him over. "Move over, you big bear."

He chuckled and grinned at her in the mirror. Then continued working on his chin as she started to brush out her hair. Her reflection revealed two large bite marks on her shoulders.

"Damn. Duke!" She thwapped him with her brush. "Look at those!"

He smiled. "You weren't complaining at the time." Turning on the tap, he rinsed the foam off his face and then toweled dry.

"Thank God my uniform will cover them."

"You think those are fun, check this out." He turned, and she saw red stripes going down his back. She'd just missed scraping over his tattoo.

"Uhhh, sorry about that."

He turned back and shrugged. "Battle scars, right?" He handed her a tube of ointment. "Here, can you reach up there and rub this in? It'll help it heal right."

Scarlett grabbed the tube and squeeze out a little antibiotic ointment. She stood on her toes and gently kissed the tattoo, making his reflection smile again at her. Then she gently rubbed a thin film over the healing skin. "How does it feel?"

"As good as it could. It'll sort of go flaky and hazy for a bit, then clear up."

She stroked his back, then pulled out the hair dryer she had stowed away in his bathroom and started to dry her hair. He escaped to avoid the windstorm and went back to the bedroom to get dressed. It took a good while to get it all dry. By the time she had finished and brushed her teeth, he was buckling his belt and pinning on his master jump wings. She handed him his bandolier and found one of her spare uniforms, even more thankful than usual that she kept some in his dresser. He'd popped all the buttons off her shirt.

She watched him slip into his boots, then stand and make the bed. He walked past her, sliding a hand over her rear as he passed, and strapped on his watch. Glancing at it, he raised his eyebrows. "Damn. I've got to make a quick breakfast and go. You want anything?" He finished the sentence over his shoulder as he wandered out of the bedroom to the kitchen. "Damn again." She heard him curse as she was pulling on her boots. "No coffee. Oh well. Hawk will have some going."

Scarlett found him in the kitchen, slathering bread with peanut butter. He wiped the knife, and then sliced a banana on top. He squirted honey over the whole thing, crammed a second slice on top. He glanced at her. "You want one?"

She waved it off. "No thanks. I'll hit the commissary."

He looked at his watch again. "Gotta go. Lock the door on your way out." He kissed her quickly, the grabbed his sandwich and rushed out to the door. He just as quickly rushed back in, pulled her to him tightly, and kissed her passionately.

She hung on to his neck and leaned into him. When the kiss broke, he lightly stroked her hair. "Thanks for another amazing night, Scarlett. I love you."

Her heart fluttered. "I love you, too, Duke."

He gave her another quick kiss. "Have a good day, huh?" Duke rushed back out, and she heard the door slam.

A few minutes later, Scarlett peeked out the door, saw the passageway was clear, and quickly stepped out. She felt ridiculous doing it. If people didn't suspect before, last night would set the rumor mill on overdrive. Whatever the Rawhides decided to share would be added to it.

_But it isn't a rumor. We are sleeping together. We are in love. How great is it to be in love?_

Scarlett went to the commissary, waved at a few Joes and managed to find a quiet corner. She wanted to think. Eventually, she shook herself, glanced at the big clock over the door, and rushed off to another day of duties.

Scarlett thought through morning PT. She thought through code checking. She thought through target practice. She thought through lunch. The more she thought, the more she came to realize that there was a downside to hiding everything, and perhaps just quietly loving each other openly was just as good as sneaking around.

Then Flint dropped a stack of files next to her tray. She looked up to see him once again carrying winter gear.

"Sorry to drop this on you Scarlett, but I need you to review these personnel files. We're putting together a team to transport Serpentor whenever they choose where he'll be put on trial and who will try him. Washington insists on collaborating with NATO forces. I was going to do it myself, but…" He trailed off.

"But?" Scarlett flipped lazily through the files.

Flint's face grew somber. "Roadblock hasn't made a peep in twenty four hours. I'm heading up a search party. We're leaving today. Now, in fact."

_That just leaves us short-handed…with Serpentor on base._

"Flint?" She saw the worry in his eyes. She knew what he was feeling. There was no way he could do nothing while she was lost. It wasn't just her being lost, it was the not knowing… Not knowing what had happened. Dead, alive, nothing was worse than not knowing at all. He needed answers. He deserved answers. She stood up and rested a hand on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, keeping himself together.

"You'll find her, Flint. You'll find all of them. If anyone can do it, you can."

He nodded squeezed her hand and turned to go without a word. Scarlett took the stack of files to the intel room and began to go through them. Soon, she was so wrapped up, she barely noticed time passing.

It was three when she decided to take a break. She leaned back from her terminal and stretched, twisting to work the kinks out of her back. She stood to stretch some more. Suddenly, there was a slam, and a loud commotion in the hallway. Peeking out the door, she saw Duke storming through the hall, fuming. He looked ready to explode. The few Joes already there jumped out of his way or beat a hasty retreat through the nearest door. He stormed by intel, oblivious of her presence, stalked down to his office, yanked the door open and then slammed it shut so hard his nameplate fell off. The commotion continued inside.

Scarlett jogged down the hall and stood before the door. She heard desk drawers slamming open and shut. She reached for the handle.

"Scarlett!" A voice hissed from the door behind her. She turned to see Rip Cord leaning peering out of the staff lounge. "You're going to go in _there_?" Another rhythmic pounding echoed through the door. "Are you_ crazy?_"

Zap and Lift Ticket looked out behind him. Zap's eyes were wide. "Woman, no one goes through that door when he's _that _mad."

Lift Ticket nodded. "I haven't even seen him that angry since Wet Suit and Leatherneck duct taped Shipwreck to the flagpole in his briefs."

Scarlett remembered that morning. The flagpole was pretty tall, and they'd used a cherry picker to get him pretty high up. It took all day to get him down. Duke wouldn't have gotten mad if the Joint Chiefs of Staff hadn't been due to drop by for a tour and inspection.

* * *

"_Let's get this straight. You fuckers used __**how many **__rolls?"_

"_Five."_

"_Five goddamn fucking rolls of fucking duct tape to fasten Shipwreck to the goddamn flag pole?!"_

"_He weighs more than you would think."_

"_Explain to me again why you settled on __**five fucking**__ rolls of duct tape."_

"_It's not like we wanted him to __**fall**__."_

"_I understand, seeing as you taped the bastard two hundred fucking feet up."_

"_Well…yeah."_

"_Do you think you might have let me raise the Goddamn flag first?"_

"_Yeeeeooowwch! Lifeline, stop!"_

"_Look, Shipwreck, it'll just be better if I do this bit by bit. I may need to use something to cut it away a few hairs at a time."_

"_Duke, General Hawk just radioed, he's about ten minutes away with the Joint Chiefs."_

"_Motherfucker! You! Lower that cherrypicker."_

"_But Duke…"_

"_Lower it, you goddamn motherfucker."_

"_All right, but I don't think."_

"_Get me up there. NOW."_

"_Right, Top."_

"_I am not a fucking __**toy**__, soldier."_

"_Sorry. Wait, what are you doing? Don't grab it all at once, you'll rip out all his-"_

"_YEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW! Oh __**CHRIST ALLMIGHTY!**__"_

"_There. He's free. Now get him out of my __**sight**_. _And __**you two fucking clowns! **__You're going to clean all this sticky crap off my flagpole. Then you're going to switch off doing kp and latrine duty for a __**month**__, and…and…__**and **__you'll be changing the paper in Polly's cage for a __**goddamn year**__! Am I making myself clear?"_

"_Yes T- Duke."_

"_Fucking A! Get that flag up!"_

* * *

Scarlett shrugged at Zap. "Something's wrong. Maybe I can help solve it." She reached for the handle as another round of pounding erupted from behind the door.

"Your funeral."

She turned the handle and went in to find Duke standing at his desk, furiously pounding something with a hammer. She shut the door behind her, and he whirled.

"Scarlett, not right now."

He tossed the hammer across the room and stood, leaning onto the desk with both hands and staring at the crumpled dark thing in front of him. "Fuck. Fuck. _**FUUUUCCK!**__" _Duke slammed his fist onto the object a few times.

"Duke, what on Earth is wrong? What is that?"

"It's_ film_. One of those new discs of _film_. Goddamn it!"

She carefully came forward and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. He didn't turn around. "Why are you hitting it with a hammer? Why do you even have a hammer in your office?"

"A _woman! _He brought a _woman _onto base! My base! He brought a motherfucking woman onto my base and into a _restricted _area with a **motherfucking camera**! Right to Serpentor's goddamn cellblock! With a _camera_! All to get _**laid**_!"

Scarlett's heart jumped in alarm. "**Who** Duke? Who would be stupid enough to do such a thing?"

"Fucking Vincent! Falcon! That little…_Why? _Why would he even consider that? He's no idiot! He's **got **a **fucking **brain in there somewhere! Goddamn fucking horny bastard."

Scarlett was confused. "Wait, hang on…I thought Falcon was messing around with Jinx…"

Duke turned to face her, his eyes wide, face flushed with anger. "_**Jinx?! **_The little fucker's playing around with _Jinx_ as well? Oh God…it's a nightmare. I've brought a nightmare on my base. I could throttle him. Why wasn't he with Beach Head and the others?" Duke picked up the crumpled disk and managed to tear it in two, then four. "He was with some _civilian _woman. Giving her a _tour. _Showing off with his _sidearm_. He nearly shot me in the head!"

"Well, it's obvious he missed."

"I _ducked._ Three seconds slower and you'd be cleaning by brains off of the blacktop outside of cellblock four!" Duke shoved at his desk, pushing it back a few inches. His desk lamp wobbled.

"But we're not." She put her free hand on his other shoulder and tried to rub some of the anger out. It wasn't working.

"The **bastard**! When I said I'd keep my eye on him, I didn't think I'd have to watch him every _second_! What's _happened _to him? Where did the kid _go_?"

"Duke, what are you talking about?" He wasn't making any sense. Scarlett couldn't make heads or tails of what he was ranting about.

"Vincent!"

"What?"

He turned his head and looked at her, his eyes blazing blue fire. They burned for a second, and then the flame died, and he looked lost. He turned away and sighed. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter."

Duke walked behind his desk and dropped wearily into his chair. Scarlett pulled up another chair and sat across from him, watching as he rubbed his eyes with one hand and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What did you do, Duke?" She kept her voice light.

"I took her film and had her escorted off base. He's got guard duty on the outer door to Serpentor's cell block till I decide he's done. Alpine, Bazooka and Gung Ho are on the inside. He's just minding the perimeter." He reached over and lifted the model Skystriker off of his desktop. Scarlett watched as he stared at it, slowly twisting it this way and that. "Goddamn it, kid." He muttered.

"Well then, Duke, it sounds to me like you did everything right." She stood and walked over to him and leaned against his desk in front of him. "It's all taken care of. He's learned his lesson."

Duke gazed into the cockpit. "Has he? I hope. He's better than this."

"Because he's a Green Beret?' Scarlett knew most Joes were partial to their own branch and discipline, even if they worked together as a team. She'd not seen it before in Duke, though.

"Because he's…" His eyes flicked to her. "Because he's a Green Beret, yeah." He looked back at the model. "He's a goddamn Green Beret" Duke's voice was barely a whisper "…like me."

Scarlett had never seen Duke like this before. There was something so close she could touch it, some connection she wasn't making to understand it all. "Duke, if you're worried about Lt. Falcon, just wash him out. Send him back to his old post. That'll take care of it."

Duke sighed and carefully set the model back on his desk. "I can't." He rubbed both his hands through his hair. "I can't send him back there."

Scarlett felt her temper flicker. "Why not?! What's stopping you? If he's screwing up so badly, why do you want him here? Trust me, no one else will. He's a liability! Any fuck up can get any one of us killed, or all of us. If he's a pathetic-"

"He's _not_ a fuck up! He's _not _pathetic. He can _do _this, I know he can."

"_How!? How _do you _know_ Duke?" Scarlett knew she was raising her voice, but she couldn't stop herself. Duke was acting odd, and it worried her.

"I…he's…I just know. Trust me on this, Scarlett. I _know_. Don't ask me anymore. Please stop asking." He reached for her, his eyes pleading.

"There's something you're not telling me."

"No."

"Yes. There is, you're keeping something from me, Duke. Has he got something _over _you?"

"No."

"My God, he's blackmailing you, isn't he? Has he threatened to tell the people upstairs about _us_?" Scarlett was yelling now.

"No! Nothing like that." He looked at her sadly. "Why can't you just trust me?"

"I would, if you would just trust _me._ What is this awful thing you can't tell me?"

"It isn't _awful_."

"Then _tell_ me!"

"I _can't_! For the last time, I _can't_. Not now. Maybe…maybe later. And that's _final_ Scarlett." He reached into his inbox and riffled through a stack of papers, the matter dropped. "Don't you have work you should be doing?"

Scarlett's temper exploded into full flame. "You're not getting away from it that easy! You can't pull rank and shut me up! ** I want to know why you are keeping soldier on base who didn't think **_**twice **_**about bringing a **_**civilian **_**with a Goddamn **_**camera **_**into a **_**restricted maximum security**_** cell block holding an internationally wanted **_**terrorist leader! Why is a fuck up like that still here?" **_

"_**Because he's my fucking BROTHER is why!" **_ Duke pounded his desk, then dropped his head in his hands. "That fuck up…" he sighed "is my little _brother_."

_Oh._

It all made sense now. The almost unnoticeable interactions between them. Duke's explosion in the commissary. The strange look he'd given him at Joe's. The queer feeling she'd met the kid before. It all made perfect sense.


	2. Chapter 2

"Duke...does anyone know?"

"Flint. Flint knows…and Roadblock. They _remember _him. My family came to visit me when their class was graduating at Bragg. They met my stepfather, he was Special Forces- before he retired. He...the brass invited him specially to see my soldiers graduate." Duke was babbling. "They all came. Mamma was carrying my baby sister. Jennifer…and Vince, just a kid. All kids. So, you know, they met him. They swore to me they wouldn't say anything." He was spinning the crystal globe on his desk. Every time it stopped, he spun it again, staring into the center as it twirled about. Scarlett reached over and put her hand atop his, and he stopped and looked at her. "Promise me you won't say anything, Red."

"_Why? _Why won't you tell anyone? Are you worried he'll make you look bad?"

"_**NO!" **_He pulled away roughly, then stooped to gently pick up her hand. "No. That's not it. It's not. I'm not ashamed of him. Never that." He sighed. "His Pop, my stepfather…Jack, he…he was a Green Beret, with the tenth SFGA. Heck, his grandfather…Poppy was with the Alamo Scouts. Then there's me…That's _pressure_, Scarlett. I can't put that on him. I can't let people make comparisons. Not here. It's not fair. People can't know."

"Why is he _here, _Duke?" Scarlett still couldn't wrap her mind around why Duke would recruit Falcon. Why would he want him here if the proximity made him unhappy?

Duke sighed and looked down at his desktop. "I promised. I promised my mother. He was getting into trouble and I promised her."

"Duke, how did he get past intel? How did he even get recruited?" She crouched by his chair, took both his hands in hers and looked up into his face. He looked exhausted.

"When Hawk told me we had five slots to fill on our roster, I pushed for six. Then I added him in."

"And Hawk looked at his file and cleared him?"

"Hawk didn't see his file." Duke looked at her, then off to the right. "He trusted me."

"_Lady Jaye _ran the intel and cleared him?"

"Lady Jaye didn't run his intel."

"Well, _I _didn't clear him, you told me you'd have her do that." Scarlett reached up and brought his face back to hers. "Duke?"

"I lied." He shrugged. "I lied and signed off on him."

"Duke."

"It's done now. It's _done_ Scarlett." He sat up. "_Trust_ me. The file…the things he's done. It's not him. I believe that."

Scarlett looked up at Duke. He had resolved something, in his head.

"I should have been on top of him from the beginning. I am now. I gave him a kick in the pants. He's on guard duty. He'll fly straight and be the soldier he was meant to be. He'll listen to me. He will. You'll see, I promise you. You'll see what I mean."

Scarlett stood up and walked behind Duke. She pulled him back against her and gently caressed his head. They were alone here. No one was watching, and he needed some contact, some comfort. She'd never seen him like this in the entire time she'd known him. "Ok, Duke. Frankly I don't agree, but if it's what you want… all right."

* * *

Scarlett left Duke's office, quietly shutting the door behind her. Zap, Lift Ticket and Rip Cord cracked open the lounge to peer out. Zap shook his head. "You're alive!"

"Sure. No problem."

"We weren't sure." Rip Cord opened the door wider. "There was a lot of shouting and banging."

Scarlett narrowed her eyes. "What did you all hear?"

Rip Cord shrugged. "Banging and shouting. Couldn't make out exactly _what_. Why?"

She waved off any trepidation. "Oh, nothing really. He's just antsy with Serpentor on base."

Lift Ticket folded his arms over his chest. "Welcome to the club. Ace has a pool going on when Cobra's going to attack. The sooner that bastard is out of here and someone else's problem, the happier I'll be. On top o' that, Lifeline took off to the Himalayas. If there _is _an attack we've got Doc and the greenie medics, all raw. That's no comfort to me."

"What's wrong with Doc?"

"Nothin'. He's best Doc we got. But there's only _one _o' him. Cobra might throw everythin' they _got _at us. Not just for Serpentor. For the BET." He grimaced. "Like I said, the sooner the bastard is out of here, and someone _else's _problem the happier I'll be." Zap and Rip Cord nodded agreement.

"Well, as a matter of fact, Flint's got me going over personnel files for a security detail for his transfer off base. Pretty soon Washington and the rest of the world will figure out who wants to try him, and we can wash our hands."

"Good deal."

Scarlett waved as she went turned to go back to the intel room. "I'm getting back to it now, boys, so don't worry. I'll be done quick."

In fact, it took Scarlett another several hours to finish going over everything and compile a report of her findings. She could have left part of it till the morning, but after hearing Lift Ticket's concerns, she figured it was best to get it all done as soon as possible to put her teammates at east. No one was happy with two such tempting prizes on base.

She printed her report, shut everything down, gathered the files and her papers together, and wandered down the hall to see how Duke was doing. His nameplate was back up, but there was no light under his door. His office was empty. Scarlett was shocked to look out the window at the end of the hall and see it had gone dark. The day had slipped away from her.

_Time for a little food, maybe some relaxation before bed._

Scarlett turned to leave the office and intel building. She hadn't taken half a step when the alarm blared. Headquarters was under attack. Scarlett shoved the files through the slot by Duke's door and ran full speed to meet the threat. She had to get to a weapon join her designated team for counter attack. She knew it had to be Serpentor. Breaker's cry over the intercom only confirmed her worst fears.

"Perimiter breach! Cobra attack on the stockade! All Joes to defensive positions! Move to your stations!"

_I've got to get to the stockade._

There was no time to get her crossbow. Scarlett swung by the nearest weapon's locker and grabbed a rifle, double-timed it to the Stockade. She could see smoke ahead. She ran past the barracks, past Joes pouring out the doors and windows. Some were fully dressed for battle, some had hurriedly done the best they could. Hawk and Duke were in the thick of things, leading the counter attack. The Joes had attempted to ring the stockade. Scarlett could even see Big Lob, Tunnel Rat, Law, Order and Chuckles among them, but no Jinx. The defensive ring had not time to fully form, and was weak; the Thunder Machine easily broke through and the rest of the Dreadnoks followed on Ferret Four Wheelers.

Scarlett took up a position and fired on a Ferret as it zipped by, Ripper aboard. She winged him, but it wasn't enough to stop him. She moved for a better vantage point on the Dredknocks, and saw something monstrous in the air, swooping down over the Thinder Machine as it sped towards a huge gash in the fenceline.

_Is that thing __**flying**__? What in God's name?_

"Team alpha, go with Hawk and clear the stockade!" Duke waved the troops into the smoking building. "Doc, go with them. The rest of you, with me! Get that Thunder Machine! Shut it down! Get Serpentor _back!_"

Scarlett followed her team into the stockade, bitterly abandoning the action. But Duke had given the order, and in battle his word was law. She made herself feel better by getting a few shots off at Monkeywrench's Ferrett as he tailed the pack of Bikers.

Behind her, the counter attack raged on.

"After them! Deploy the Recon Sleds!" Duke's voice carried over the gunfire and the roar of the vehicles. Stalker, Leatherneck, Lift Ticket and Footloose zipped past her on the Recon Sleds.

Scarlett crept into the stockade to find the pentaplastic shield in shreds and the concrete slab replaced by a gaping hole. Outside, there was a sudden storm of explosions and the sound of men in pain. She ignored the urge to rush out. Ignoring the voice inside that screamed at her to turn around and rush back into battle, Scarlett picked her way over the rubble and into the cellblock. The whole thing was in ruins. The bars still shone, but the cell was empty. Scarlett stood behind Hawk, taking in the destruction. There, in the rubble, lay Gung Ho and Alpine. The big marine and the climbing ranger were crumpled under the alarm panel, Alpine's leg bent in an unnatural way. Scarlett could see the alarm's wires had been severed and re-spliced. Poor Bazooka sprawled on his back by the now empty cell, blood pouring from his nose and mouth. Doc ran to him, Low Light in tow. Wet Suit, Tunnel Rat, Recondo and Dial Tone ran to assist the others. Gung Ho had come to and was groaning. Poor Alpine woke and hollered as Dial Tone gingerly assessed his leg.

Scarlett frantically scanned the room for Falcon. She couldn't find him. He should have been there. She looked back out to the outer chamber-he wasn't there, either. Was his body under some rubble?

_Duke's brother, oh God…no! _

She imagined telling him that his little brother had been lost, already lost; captured or killed. The look in his eyes, the stabbing pain of loss. She didn't want to be the one to tell him, but she didn't want it to be anyone else.

_So young…_

To her shock, the Green Beret ran in behind her, a look of absolute horror on his face. Jinx was right behind him.

_But where were you? _

It suddenly became clear to Scarlett. The haze of confusion parted, and everything was clear. She felt her temper rise.

_He left. He abandoned his post to go after Jinx. He left, and there was no one to warn Alpine, Bazooka or Gung Ho. No one to alert the rest of us in time…He __**abandoned **__his post and let us __**all **__down. _

Scarlett watched as the kid took in the destruction. He looked at the Joes sprawled across the rubble, saw the empty cell, his mouth hanging open.

_How can you be his brother? You're nothing like him. Duke would have never abandoned his post. _

She tried to keep her anger at this kid, to cling to it and use it to hate him. But Scarlett couldn't. The more she looked at him, standing there dumbfounded and shocked-terrified and crestfallen, the more she could see the resemblance between them. They shared the same eyes. How many times had she looked into those cornflower blue eyes and seen a universe of emotion wrapped up tightly and kept away from the rest of the world? How many times had those eyes sparkled on her in amusement, love, ecstasy? How many times had she watched those eyes freeze over in anger and hate, right before he exploded into action? They laughed at her, loved her, comforted her and thrilled her, those eyes.

And the kid had the same ones. Somewhere in there, they shared something.

Scarlett's anger died out, and only pity remained.

_Maybe he didn't want to be here in the first place. Maybe this was the only place left for him to go. All Duke wanted to do was give him a chance to shine._

"Falcon!" Hawk wheeled on the kid, snarling, and grabbed him by the kerchief and hauling him up close. "Take a good look at what you're _irresponsibility _cost us! Because _you_ deserted your post," The general shoved Falcon away roughly. Scarlett quickly rushed behind him, noticing Low Light right behind her. "an enemy force was able to penetrate security, free Serpentor," Hawk jabbed a finger into Falcon's shocked face, "_and _injure three _good men!_" Hawk paused, panting, livid. "You're confined to quarters until court martial!" He looked back to Scarlett and Low Light, his voice dropping dangerously low. Scarlett had never seen Hawk so angry, ever. "Get him out of my sight."

Scarlett stepped forward and gently took Falcon's arm. Low Light, on the other side, was not so light handed. Together, they escorted the Green Beret past a horrified Jinx, who reached out for him as they passed.

Outside the stockade, there was more devastation. The wreckage of the Recon Sleds blazed. Barbecue and a few other Joes were doing the best they could to foam it all down before the gas tanks blew. They were too late with one, and the resulting explosion made Scarlett's ears ring.

As they marched Falcon past the rent in the fence, Awe Strikers pulled back onto base with the remaining Joes from Duke's defense force. Duke climbed out of his seat next to Crank Case and angrily pulled off his helmet and flung it to the ground. Scarlett and Low Light stopped. Falcon gulped nervously. Duke, wrapped up in his rage, hadn't seen them.

"Duke, what happened?" Barbecue left the fire crew to finish up and walked over to the Field Commander.

"Goddamn it! Fuck!" He leaned back against the Awe Striker and ran his fingers through sweaty hair. "The bastards _got away_! I threw every Awe Striker I _could_ at them. We chased them, we shot at them…They tossed things at us I've never _seen _before. What the _Hell _was that flying thing? I tried to get Ace and Slipstream into the air, but we didn't have enough _time! _They made it to some old Rattlers and took off. In _Rattlers!_ Just _straight up from the desert floor!_ They left the Thunder Machine and the Ferrets behind!_ That motherfucker got away!" _He stood and kicked his helmet. Scarlett felt Falcon flinch. She looked at the kid. He was staring at Duke with something like awe and terror all rolled into one. "Why didn't we have enough warning? They were on their way out by the time we even got there! The alarm should have been tripped as soon as Falcon saw…" Duke stopped, and Scarlett saw fear calcify in his eyes. "Falcon…"

"Right here." Low Light's quiet voice managed to carry to the first sergeant. Duke spun and saw all three off them. He in the kid, and Scarlett watched the relief wash over his face.

"He's safe…"

"He should be, seeing as he was nowhere near the stockade when The Dreadnoks attacked." Lowlight shook his head and pursed his lips in disgust.

Duke looked at Low Light as if he were speaking in tongues. The big blonde man blinked. "What?!"

"Just deserted his post, Duke." The sniper gave Falcon a little shake.

"Deserted…" Duke's eyes moved to Falcon, and Scarlett's heart broke at the look on his face. He was shattered. "You…you _deserted _your _post?"_

Falcon's head fell.

"Deserted?" He spun to look over at the Stockade, just in time to catch Gung Ho, Alpine and Bazooka being carried out on stretchers. He turned back to Falcon. "_**Deserted?**_ Why?" His eyes began to blaze blue fire. "_**Why would you abandon post?**__" _Scarlett saw him take several stiff steps to stand in front of the disgraced Green Beret. "_**Why would you leave your post and your team mates, your brothers, unprotected?**__" _

_Oh Duke, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve this._

"Don't worry, Top. Hawk's on it. Kid's gonna stay nice and comfy in his quarters 'till Court Martial proceedings kick in."

Duke stood in disbelief. Then he fell back against the Awe Striker and laughed. "You're being court martialed! My God! Falcon's being court martialed because he abandoned his post!"

Low Light shrugged. "Well, they gotta do a hearing first…"

Duke laughed again. Crank Case looked at him like he was crazy. "Hearing! A hearing before Lieutenant Vincent Reginald Falcones' court martial." Duke stood and rushed Falcon, grabbing his suspenders and shaking him. The kid did nothing to defend himself. "What the _**fuck **_do you think this is all about? Is this some _**game**_ to you, huh? What, did you think I _**played soldier **_all day?! Those men on the stretchers over there have served with me since before you were first learning to _**whack off**__! We had Serpentor and you let him __**go!**__**You practically held the door open for him!"**_

Scarlett grabbed his arm. "Duke! Stop! _Think _about what you're doing!"

Duke turned to her, snarling. Then she saw the flames in his eyes die. He let Falcon go. To Scarlett's surprise, Duke ducked low so he could look up into Falcon's face. "What do you think should I do now, kid? Huh? What do you think I should do now?" His voice was soft. It was a tone she'd never heard Duke use before. But it wasn't new. Her brother Frank sounded that way when he spoke to her. Duke shook his head. "All right. Get him to his quarters." Duke waved them off. "And Scarlett…"

"Yes, Duke?"

"Make sure there's a guard at his door at all times."

She nodded. "Ok. But I don't think he's going to try and get out."

Duke's eyes looked haunted. "I didn't say it was to keep him from getting out. I want to make sure he's safe from all the Joes who're going to want to get _in."_

"_Duke!' _They all turned to see Hawk beckoning his Field Commander from the door of the Stockade.

Duke stood to his full height and looked down at them all. "Take him. Go." He waved them off again. "I have to start dealing with this mess." Scarlett gently pulled at Falcon's arm. The kid had no fight in him. He came along meekly. Looking over he shoulder, she saw Duke stride towards the General, stooping to sweep up his helmet on the way.

Scarlett and Low Light saw Falcon to his quarters. He opened the door and stood looking inside. Then he slowly turned to her. "I didn't want it to end like that. I didn't think…she was just some girl at the Moe's. I snuck out for a drink and she was there. I didn't know she was a Cobra Spy. She was just some girl."

Scarlett was a little surprised he had figured so quickly how he had been duped. "You weren't _thinking_, Falcon? You _never_ know. They are so _very good_ at disguises. But none of it would have **mattered** had you stayed at your post. Even _if _she had fooled you, you would have _been_ there to sound the alarm. We would have had _time." _

Low Light grunted. "You gonna coddle him, too, Scarlett? Leave him to the hearing. He's not worth your time."

"Secure it, soldier. I'll decide how to spend my time. You concentrate on yours. You forget that to me, _you're_ almost as green as he is."

The sniper snapped to and took a step back.

"Falcon, _why _did you leave your post?"

Those familiar blue eyes looked up at her sadly. He shrugged. "I screwed up with Jinx. I screwed up. I mean, big time. I wanted to try and make it right." He straightened up and tried his best to look confident. "I was going to make it right."

_Two wrongs never make a right, do they? _It was ludicrous. She almost laughed at her own thought.

"Well, Falcon, now Gung Ho, Alpine and Bazooka are **paying**. **God** knows, before this **ends**, who else is going to have to pay for **your** mistakes!" She put a hand on his shoulder and glared at him. He peered back at her.

_How much does he know about me? How much do brothers share?_

"This is **serious,** Falcon, and now you're going to **see** it. **Get in your quarters!**_**" **_ She sighed and stepped back. "Someone will bring you food."

He turned and slunk through the door. Scarlett shut it firmly after him. "Low Light, stay on this door, and don't leave till I send a replacement in two hours. Don't let anyone but me, Hawk, Beach Head or Duke in, is that clear?"

"Crystal, Scarlett."

* * *

Scarlett reported to the Comm room. Hawk, Duke, Beach Head, and Stalker had gathered to go over the failure. Breaker, Main Frame and Dial Tone all sat at terminals around the room, tracking the fleeing Cobras. The radar pinged. The screens lit up with images from the communications and tracking satellites, as well as from the network of security cameras around the world.

Hawk looked over at her as she entered the room. "Everything squared away, Scarlett?"

She saluted. "Yes sir. He's in his quarters and Low Light is on the door. I'll set up a guard roster for every few hours."

Hawk nodded. His lips were drawn down in a frown. "Duke, I need his file from your office. I have to get ready for the hearing. It'll take a few days. We need a panel of four judges. We've got Bill, Slipstream, but with Flint gone, I need to call Admiral Ledger in. Luckily he's in Washington, but it'll take him some time to get here and get up to speed."

Scarlett looked to Duke, standing behind Dial Tone. Something had slammed down behind his eyes; Scarlett knew the look. Conrad Hauser had been shoved away and Duke was in charge. "Yessir. I'll get it to your desk tonight." He turned back to the monitors. "Where are they now, boys?"

Mainframe removed his headset and pointed to the map on the main screen. "We're tracking them over the Pacific. They're almost over, now. A squadron of Night Ravens met up with them, and there was some pretty crazy transfer mid air. The Air Force tail we managed to get on them was shot down…by something no one could really see properly. Looks like they've got some sort of new aircraft, Duke. I don't know. I've listened to the pilot's last transmissions three times now, and I can't make heads or tails of it."

"Keep on them, son, and we'll find out where their hidey hole is." Hawk settled down in a chair with a mug of coffee.

"Odds are, sir, it's in those blasted Himalayas. But where? And how? Altitude and weather don't make it a sane spot for a hideout." Duke scratched his head.

"Maybe a new temple?" Scarlett walked behind Breaker. "You get anything hinkey up there?"

"No, Scarlett. I've been checking. No reports of any odd activity. The weirdest thing up there in the last few months was _us_ with the BET."

Beach Head pulled off his balaclava and scratched his head. "Goddamn snakes have some hidey hole up there, and Flint's walkin' intuh a trap. We got _two_ units tromping around up there, and one uh them's _disappeared_. I cain't believe those bastards haven't made a peep at all. They cain't keep their damn mouths _shut_ this long."

"I've picked up _no _transmissions whatsoever, Beach Head. They just aren't jawing."

"Cobra's always sported wood for scary temples on mountain tops. I'll wager they've got _something_ up there we missed. Maybe Cobra Island was just too much Club Med and not enough Dracula." Stalker crossed his arms over his chest.

"We'll know in a few hours, anyhow." Duke put both his hands on the back of Dial Tone's chair and leaned forward. "I'll wager my next paycheck that we'll see them heading right for that blasted pass Roadblock disappeared up. Right." He straightened up and cracked his neck. "Keep on them, and let me know as soon as they hit that mountain range, boys. I've got to check on the clean-up."

Hawk finished his coffee and also stood. "Right. I'm headed to my office to call in Ledger and get things started. Breaker, keep me up to speed."

"Yessir."

"Duke, I need four copies of that file and your full report on the attack. How did that boy get onto this base? Get me that after you check out the stockade. After that, you make _doubly _sure this base is secure, and then you and I have to meet after this hearing to strategize possible battle plans. God knows, if it goes to court martial, you'll be on your own. Than again, that's nothing new to you, Sergeant."

"Sir."

"Beach Head, I need you here till your shift is done. Get some rest, and get back on those Rawhides tomorrow. The remaining five need to be combat ready fast."

"Suh."

"Stalker, I want you to see what, if anything, the media knows and is blathering about this attack. Maybe we attracted some attention. Find Ramirez and feed him lines or shut him up. I don't care which. Feed him some story about a boiler explosion or War Games. Throw in something inspirational, if you can. Someone saved a kitten, I don't care. Then you find whatever free time Duke has and both of you start coordinate with our support staff on the ground. We need to be ready to move on an assault in the snow or Cobra Island, if it comes to that. I need troops and hardware ready to go wherever I need whenever I drop the hat."

"Sir"

"Scarlett, make sure Falcon is guarded around the clock. Then I want you to start the work on getting the BET safely to that Maximum Security Facility. You were already working on transporting Serpentor, I imagine that's some of the planning done. Cobra wanted both of them bad enough. God knows, we don't want to lose the BET, too."

"Sir." Scarlett nodded.

"Good. Let's make the best of a bad job, people."

Scarlett strode out next to Duke. "I shoved some files into your office when the alarm went off. I need to go back and grab those."

He nodded, not slowing his pace. Scarlett didn't have any trouble keeping up with him. She never did. Neither of them spoke as they left the main building and crossed to the offices. Neither of them spoke as he held the door for her, or down the hall. Not one word was said as Duke pulled out his keys and opened his door. Scarlett reached to pick up the files from where they had landed in the bin behind the slot while he flicked on the light and went to unlock his desk and get the keys to his personnel files. It took two more keys on separate rings to open the locks and get into the drawers.

G.I Joe had moved many files onto the computer system, but ever since Cobra stole and captured information on Joe families, Duke had insisted on keeping the detailed files in his office on hard copy. He'd _never_ shared much about his own family, not even with her, fearing for their safety.

Eventually, everything would be encrypted and computerized. Scarlett new the Rawhides were so new that nothing would have really made it into the system yet.

She wearily dropped to the couch and watched Duke finger through the files in front of him and pull out the one he was looking for. "Mind if I catch ten here, Duke?"

"No." He opened the file and lifted the top sheet of the stack on one side, then the next. He laughed bitterly. "And there it is."

"What?"

"My name. It's a list of next of kin. Just a formality. My name is on this sheet." Duke grabbed the paper and pulled, ripping it out of the file.

"Duke, don't be crazy." Scarlett tried to keep her voice even.

"It isn't important. Frankly, it isn't even official. They won't know it's missing." He slid the paper into his top desk drawer. "But to make you happy, I'll put it back after it's all done. There." He slid the drawer shut. "Now it's 'misplaced'."

"Duke, this isn't you. What the Hell are you doing? You're not the type to play these games." Scarlett couldn't believe it. Duke was a good soldier. He was a loyal trooper. He was fair, and above all, he was honest. When something went wrong, he was the first to admit it. "What the Hell has gotten _into_ you? You're not being the man I thought I knew."

Duke looked up from the file at her. She saw surprise in his eyes. "Red, it's me. I'm here."

"No, the Duke _I _know wouldn't hide. Not from this. Not from the truth."

"Scarlett, you don't understand. I'm not hiding for me. It's not for me. It never was for me."

"Try me. I understand a lot, you know. I _have_ three brothers. I would never pretend they weren't mine. Than again, none of my brothers would pull what Falcon pulled."

Duke dropped into his chair. "He's _not_ a bad kid. He's not. I don't know what's up with him. I never thought…" Suddenly, he couldn't look at her. "He was a _good _kid."

"So what happened?" She stood behind him, put her hand on his chin, and turned him to look at her. His eyes were troubled, and tired. "Duke, what happened? Because the kid I confined to quarters is an absolute _mess._"

He suddenly stood up and walked to look out the window to the darkness. He stood, searching the night, saying nothing. Scarlett wondered what he could possibly find there that would help. She leaned against his desk and waited, trusting him to tell her when he gathered his thoughts.

The minutes dragged on for what seemed an eternity, but finally he began to speak. His words were quiet, deliberate. "When Jack came into our lives, we were lost. My father…my father was gone. Mamma and I lived in that big house..." He shook his head. "I was broken. My arm had been broken in three places. My grandparents were there, my uncles and aunts helped out…but nothing was bringing Pappa back. Nothing was going to change that every night my Mamma was alone. Every morning we both woke forgetting he was dead, just for a second, until reality kicked in. It pissed me off. _No one_ I knew was without a father. I was a _kid_. It didn't make sense. I thought I could bring him back, I don't know. Nothing I thought of worked. Other kids, they bugged me about it. Kids can be stupid. I got into a fight a day. Maybe two, sometimes. Someone was always peeling me off of one bastard or another."

He stopped. Scarlett heard him clear his throat. "I didn't lose much. Got to the point I didn't lose at all. It's easy to take pain when you don't care."

"Duke…"

"Looking back, I know it made it worse for Mamma. She was lonely, she was grieving, and even after that got easier to bear, she was stuck with me. The worst fights I got into were when some punk insulted my Mamma. My uncles and Grandfather did the best they could to get me under control. They didn't really stop anything. It's not that I was defiant, or ill mannered, or mouthing off at school. I just had a temper. I just …let myself get pulled into a lot of fights. I got to be pretty good at it. Whipped every kid in town around my age, some older, who bothered trying. Then I whipped them again for the Hell of it."

Scarlett fiddled with the crystal ball on his desk. "What does this have to do with Falcon?"

"A year and a half after Pappa died, Jack wandered into the picture. He was stationed at Leonard Wood. I don't know how they met, or what really happened, but Mamma was tired of being lonely, I guess. Now, I can't blame her. Back then, I felt different. I remember the first time he came to take her out. Dressed to the nines in his class As. Flowers and everything. I could have killed him. He wasn't Pappa. They went out, I was left with my Grandmother. I kept myself up till she came back." His voice grew soft. "She was singing. Hadn't heard her sing since they buried Pappa. But that night, she sang. Mamma, she sings when she's happy. She's got a real sweet voice."

Duke sighed. "She kept seeing him. She liked him. He'd drive all the way from Leonard Wood to take her out. He came to dinner. He came for lunch. He came and took us places. At first, I tried my hardest to hate him. I did. I kicked him once. Right in the shin. Thing is, Scarlett, he wasn't a bad guy. You always see in movies how awful the stepdad is, right? How he moves in and everything changes for the worse. Step parents are always the bad guys. They're mean, they cut you out or just plain ignore you. That's the way the old story goes. Jack didn't _do _that. The very first night, he introduced himself to me like I _mattered._ He took me places with them…the park, fairs, baseball games. He took me fishing. Just me and him. Mamma made me go, and I swore to myself I'd ignore him and just fish. But he talked to me, all day long. No one talked to me without looking at me like some sort of orphan. I caught this massive trout, and he acted like it was the best thing in the world." Duke's voice grew warm. "We took it home to Mamma and had it for dinner, and it fed all of us." Scarlett watched as Duke pressed his hand against the glass. "But the kids were even worse. All sorts of jokes about him sniffing around my mamma. I still got into fights. So he taught me to box. But what he was really doing was spending _time_ with me. After Pappa died, it sort of felt like people were doing it out of pity. 'Take poor Conrad along, his Pappa's dead. He ain't got no one."

Scarlett's ears perked at the slip into slang.

"But Jack…Jack took me places because he _wanted_ to. So, you know, by the time they got married, I was OK with it. How many men marry women with messed up kids in tow?" He rubbed his arm. "He wasn't perfect. It wasn't smooth sailing all the time. I guess it was hard to figure out just how much he could play father. He didn't adopt me or anything. Told me he couldn't take my name away from me. Then, he was reposted to Bragg, and we had to move. Suddenly, I was an army brat. I still got into fights. Boys will. Jack got on top of me and reigned me in. I listened, because…his opinion mattered to me. And he made Mamma happy. He was a good soldier, Scarlett. He's well known. People were always eager to have him on base. He never let them treat me as anything but his kid. I wanted him and Mamma to be proud of me."

"Duke." Scarlett wanted to reach out to him, but something held her back. She waited for him to go on in his own time.

"When Vincent was born, I think they believed I'd be jealous. By then, I just wanted another familiar face to follow us around from base to base. I was thirteen when he was born. I remember looking at that little punk through the glass in the nursery. Back then they wouldn't let kids touch new babies in the hospitals, remember. Germs and that. Heck, Jack wasn't in the room when he was born. Not with Jennifer, either." His reflection in the glass grew wistful. "It was different with Rabbit…"

"Duke?"

" I told you I had two sisters and a brother, Red. Vincent, Jennifer, and Rabbit."

"Your mother named one of your sisters 'Rabbit'?"

"Uh? No, she named her Drew, after my grandfather, Andrew." He turned to her, and his face melted into a soppy grin. "I call her Rabbit. She's just a baby. I was twenty six when she popped out. She's the funniest little thing. I can pick her up with one hand. Smart, though. You'd get a kick out of her. Rabbit…My Rabbit." Duke leaned against the window frame. Scarlett suddenly understood Duke's tattoos.

"If she's the Rabbit on your left flank, then the two birds on your right are for-"

"Vince and Jenn. I told you, Red, I only tat things that matter to me." He shook his head. "When he was born….when Vincent was born, we were back at Bragg. I sat in that waiting room for hours, it took forever. Omi made me hold her yarn while she rolled it into a ball. Then they took us to see him. There he was, on the other side of the glass, screaming his head off. Jack comes up to me, quiet like, and he puts his hand on my shoulder. He tells me, he leans down and he tells me, 'You've got to look out for your little brother, Conrad. You're bigger and stronger, so it's up to you to look out for him.' It's sounds stupid, now." He sighed.

"No, Duke, it doesn't. Not really."

"After all he did for Mamma, how could I not? I looked out for him. I've always looked out for him. God, I pulled him out of so many messes. We shared a room 'till I enlisted, and I clobbered every monster, every bogeyman. I shut down every bully. I showed him how to tie his damn shoes. I showed him the ropes on every base we were stationed at. I made sure he was OK when we settled back home for good. I taught him to ride a bike. I carried him home when he snuck onto Jack's horse and was thrown in the pasture. I took him fishing on the river his first time, he caught a brown trout. I…" He stopped himself, glancing at her. "He used to follow me around. All over." Duke rubbed his arm again, and frowned. "No one messes with my little brother. No one plays games with my little sisters."

_God help anyone who does. No wonder he almost went after Beach Head in the commissary._

Scarlett's brothers had all taken part in watching over her. Even little Sean. She could only imagine what it must have been like for the school bully to have Duke evening the score.

"It's perfectly normal, Duke. You're Big Brother."

He looked right at her, his eyes cutting through her. "So why do you expect me to stop now? He's been getting in trouble, I don't know. Mamma called and asked me…_begged_ me, to do something."

"Duke, is this a safe place for him?"

"Oh God, Scarlett, he's being court martialed! I was supposed to stop this from happening. He's being court martialed, my brother. It pisses me off. I can't help it. He's my brother. He's my _little _brother. How could I not help him when asked? Wouldn't you, if you were asked? By your mother, who is in tears on the phone. I could tell. She tried to hide it, but I swear, once that little hitch in her breath dripped past the receiver, I knew. I could see her standing there, crying in the kitchen." He turned back to the window.

She rose and went to him then wrapping herself around him from behind and resting her cheek on his back.

"That really did it, the tears. I can't stand it when Mamma cries."

Quietly, Scareltt listened while Duke poured out his soul. He went on at length about Falcon, about brotherhood. He despaired for the loss of the quirky and creative little boy he'd known. He told her how he'd pulled strings to get him onto base, figuring that it was the perfect place for him, a motley group of experts and misfits wouldn't mind another.

"I figure, my base is already full of some pretty whacked out guys. Two of them who followed us home, can we keep them? I get back on base after yet another trip to the arena of sport or some fucking space station to find some complete stranger in my muster. Who the Hell are you? Sailor? Stuntman? I fed them, and they stayed. Twice. It happened twice. A sailor from the desert and a barefoot shirtless stuntman from the arctic. Does that make sense to you? Do you know how hard that kind of thing _is_ to explain to the brass? Well, I do, now. It all worked out, I guess."

Duke laughed and reached back to rub her side.

"And a zoo. It's a fucking zoo, I swear. I should have stopped with the wolf, but I wanted Junkyard. He came with Mutt, and a trained MP with an army dog is as good as gold. Needed an MP. The wolf? Timber? Like I had a choice. Wolves add that extra touch of badass to any special occasion. An eagle, hey, OK. Technically, I think I'm breaking some sort of EPA law sending him on a mission. The parrot? You got me. The man didn't _come _with the parrot, if you remember, she just showed up on his shoulder one day. Pop, parrot. I thought it was a joke. She never shuts up. And you gotta be really careful what you do. Check if she's around. She learns words fast, and she pretty much blabs anything she hears for days after. _That _nearly got us both in a bind. Please stop offering to bird sit. Not again. Not overnight."

Scarlett gave him a squeeze. "OK, Duke, no more bird sitting."

He pulled her around to his front. "…And now we have another dog. A zoo. Somehow, over the last few years, things have definitely gotten weird. If you'd asked me back at my last assignment if I'd spend the best years of my career running an outfit that looks more like the Muppet Show than anything else I can think of, I'd have thought you crazy. Here I am. Why not?" Duke shrugged. "So why not my brother? Why not all of that crew? What's six more in this group of misfits? They're young. They're good. They'll rise to the occasion, I can tell. Besides, when those six are all lined up, he doesn't stand out so much, my little brother. So I thought. I guess I kinda hoped that just being here with me, he woulda gotten it finally."

Scarlett leaned against him, held him, and Duke continued, his thoughts wandering from declarations of his devotion to her, through memories of some past childhood mistakes and right down to the worry that was eating his gut.

"This sounds stupid. Am I babbling? I am, huh? I'm probably not making much sense. Usually I'm not one for talking. Not into small talk. Maybe with you. I guess. It's a mess, huh?"

"Oh Duke, it's a mess. But something will happen. He's going to have to make his own path." She leaned back to look into his eyes. They glittered at her.

"My little brother. I never wanted him to do this, you know. He's being court-martialed in the morning. Well, a preliminary hearing, really. Hawk. Slip Stream. Bill. Ledger."

Breaking from her, he paced back and forth along the length of his office, hands clasped behind his back.

"What can I do? I gotta fix it. I can usually fix it. I'm expected to fix it. He's my little brother." Duke stopped. "Court-martialed...my brother." He twisted to look at her, his face awash with pain and confusion."Tell me, Red. What do I do?"

Scarlett sighed. "I don't know, Duke. I wish I did. I think, maybe, you need to bring everything to the table and see what happens."

He snatched Falcon's file from his desk, undid several clasps, and took the papers to his copier. "I have to get this to Hawk and then tour headquarters. Make sure no one_ else _is letting themselves on to my base." The copier began to whirr and spit out papers. Duke stood as if hypnotized by the display.

Scarlett quietly came up behind him again. "Duke." He turned, and from his face she saw he'd gotten a handle on his emotions. She reached up, and pulled him down to her. "Come here." There was no advice she could give him. Nothing more she could do beyond be there when he needed. She held him close, and his arms slowly slipped around her. He held her loosely, and she felt him heave a big sigh before he tightened his hold and nuzzled back into her hair. Scarlett stroked his head. She kissed him softly. "You've got to deliver the file and tour the base. I need to finish drawing up a guard roster, and it's late-we all need to try and catch some sleep." She knew he wouldn't be getting much.

Gently, Scarlett stepped back from him. "Let's carry on, soldier."

Duke nodded, once again himself. "Roger that, Red."

She smiled, grabbed her papers, and went to the door.

"Scarlett…"

She turned back, her hand on the knob. "Duke?"

"Thanks, for listening. I didn't mean to unload on you." He began shuffling papers into four separate folders.

"You weren't unloading, Duke. We're here for each other." She smiled and continued out the door. They each had their duties.

* * *

Scarlett finished the intel for the BET transfer and did her best to make a fair list of guards for Falcon. She only had them on for three hour shifts and chose Joes she knew were above griping, gossiping or sneaking a little mischief for revenge. She avoided the Rawhides, none of them should be placed in the position of being stuck between Falcon and the rest of the Joes. She assumed they had strong ties to both. In the end, she delivered to Hawk a list comprised of the most respected and even-tempered soldiers on base. She then went to be sure the assigned guards were aware of their shifts.

It was late, and she was exhausted. Scarlett went to her quarters. She let herself in and went right to the kitchen for a glass of milk. The flat was dark. Cover Girl would probably have gone to bed long ago, she had an early shift this week. Scarlett was surprised to see Jinx sitting on the couch in the dark, nursing tea out of the smiley-face mug.

"Jinx, go to bed."

"I tried. I can't. My brain keeps going over…everything. Is this what it's always like?"

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no. Quite often we come out on top, but not all the time." Scarlett dropped to the couch next to her. "We haven't had an attack on base in a long time, but I guess we were due. They got to us before we could move Serpentor to a better facility."

"Falcon. Falcon came to the motor pool." Jinx gingerly set her mug on the table.

"I know, Jinx. He shouldn't have."

_I was going to make it right._

The Rawhide shifted nervously. "I told him to go back. He insisted security was tight enough." She paused. "It was that woman, wasn't it? The one with the camera? The one Duke told me to escort off base."

"Probably." Scarlett finished her milk. "The Baroness. More likely Zarana. Both are good at disguises. I would imagine they'd send Zarana. She seems the more likely one to play on a young guy's hormones."

Jinx looked angry. "Why would he do that? He was supposed to…" She didn't finish. She didn't have to.

"You know, Jinx. She wasn't gunning for Falcon. There's no way she could have known. I imagine she was out there for a while, looking for the first horny Joe who came along. It could just have easily been a Greenshirt, or someone else." Scarlett knew that most of the main Joes knew better than to give a woman a tour, but some of the newer support staff and regulars might just cave in the hopes of getting laid. "Kid just managed to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, in the wrong state of mind."

"But why would he pick up a woman when he's…" She trailed off again.

Scarlett thought about Duke's old reputation. He'd played the field. When he was younger, would he have maybe fallen prey to the same trick? Scarlett sincerely doubted it. The man had control of his emotions; he'd shoved down his feelings for her for years. "Sometimes, they're stupid, Jinx. He _did _come to try and smooth things over. There _is _that."

"And when he did, they got in…and got Serpentor." Jinx sighed. "What part did I play in this?"

"None." Scarlett stood and took her glass to the kitchen and set it in the sink. She gripped the counter, glaring down at the tile, but seeing something else.

_How many people are blaming themselves for Falcon's mistakes? When is that kid going to own up and handle himself? What will it take?_

"Don't you _dare_ blame yourself for any of that, Jinx. Don't you _dare. _Why did you get tangled up in that mess of a soldier?" Scarlett fumed.

"Scarlett…he isn't as bad as you think. He isn't." Scarlett heard Jinx pad into the kitchen behind her. "I'm _not_ a fool, you know. I may be green, but I'm not _stupid._ I wouldn't just…well, go off with any guy. I _like_ Falcon. He's smart. He's funny. He _is._"

Scarlett let go of the counter and turned to face her. "Smart and funny aren't all it takes to be a Joe, Jinx"

"He's more. He's a good man. He just isn't, well, he isn't sure of himself. As brash as he comes across, I don't think he's sure of himself. But, do you think you could give me _some _credit? I'm not attracted to losers. Ever. If I care about him so much, there's got to be something to him. I keep telling myself that." Jinx rinsed her mug and put it and Scarlett's glass into the dishwasher. "I'm going to _try_ and get a few hours sleep. Morning isn't so far away. Most likely, I'll sit in bed thinking in circles. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Scarlett leaned back against the counter. _Jinx is right…_

Her thoughts turned to Duke. She trusted Duke's judgment. She had since the first time he'd guided them all through battle. Despite all that happened, Duke still clung to the belief that there was something in that kid yet to be seen. Something that said he deserved to be on base. She couldn't see it. Scarlett just couldn't see it. Then again, Duke had known Falcon since he was born.

Scarlett couldn't bring herself to trust Falcon, but she did trust Duke. How he had agonized over it. She recalled her last words to him. _"We're here for each other."_

"_We're here for each other."_

Scarlett quickly left the apartment, gently shutting the door behind her. It didn't take her long to get to the other end of the barracks. Duke's quarters were dark. She reached in her pocket and pulled out her keys. After that first, passionate night in California, he had given her a copy of his own key, to make it easier for her to come and go discreetly. She fingered through the ring until she found it, and carefully slipped it into the lock. Quietly, she opened the door and stealthily slid in. She didn't want to wake him if he had managed to find sleep. Duke had pretty good hearing, and quite often slept lightly, but Scarlett had stealth on her side. She could step up right behind the man without him so much as twitching an ear.

The living room was empty. The kitchen as well. Scarlett slunk to the bedroom door, which was standing partially open and carefully slipped through into the dark room. Duke lay in his bed, his arms folded behind his head. A glass of something sat on the bedside table. He stared at the ceiling. She could see his eyes glitter in the moonlight shining through the window. He hadn't heard her.

He shook his head, grumbled something and rolled on his side, facing away from her.

Scarlett backed quietly out of the room, and stood in his living room, thinking. Then, very quietly, she eased out of her boots, pulled off her gloves, and undressed, folding everything and laying it on the arm of his couch. She tiptoed back to the bedroom. He was still facing the wall, still grumbling to himself. She listened for a bit.

"Dammit. Dammit. Fucking…do I have to…fuck."

She slipped to the bed and slid under the covers. He rolled over in surprise.

"Scarlett!"

She reached for him, and softly caressed his face. "I couldn't bear the thought of you lying awake and alone all night, worrying."

"Nah, don't worry about me." He smiled, but it didn't reach his tired eyes. "Just sittin' up thinking."

"Duke, you _are_ worried, and I don't blame you. You're worried about Roadblock and his unit. You're worried about Flint, Iceberg and Lifeline. You're worried about what Cobra's cooking up-and you're worried about your brother." She stroked his cheek down to his chin, then down to his chest. "Duke, I'm sorry this is all happening. You don't need this on your plate."

"It's nothing I can't bear." He softly enfolded her hand in his, and brought it to his lips.

"But you shouldn't have to bear it alone." Scarlett shifted herself up onto his pillow and pulled him against her. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her bosom, sighing.

"…Red…"

"Shhhh. Duke, try and relax." She stroked his head, running her fingertips through his short hair. "Relax and get some sleep."

"I don't think I can sleep, Red. It's all going around and around in my head."

"Shhhhhh. Be calm now." Scarlett slipped her fingers down over his back, tracing the muscles and lightly outlining a scar or two. Her other hand brushed over his ear. She kissed the top of his head. She kept up the light caresses over his back and head, hoping to soothe him, if not to sleep, at least to where he could be less troubled.

He sighed, and his hands slipped up to her shoulders, then softly back down to her lower back. Up, and back down, over and over he softly returned her caresses. Then, on the fifth or sixth caress, she felt his hands slide to her buttocks. He sighed again, and cupped them softly. Scarlett embraced him and gave him a gentle squeeze. He slid his hands up along her spine again, and then back to her buttocks. His warm breath quickened against her skin. He gently nuzzled her bosom. She felt him begin to become aroused through his sweats.

"Shana…"

Scarlett knew now, what he needed. "Duke…let me take your mind off of everything, just for a while." She ran her fingertips lightly and slowly over his shoulders.

His hands slid up to her hips, then along her body, finally resting on either side of her. His lips tentatively brushed over her breast. He pushed himself up on his hands, and moved to brace himself over her.

"My Little Red Fox…" His eyes sparkled, his face was gentle and loving.

She reached up and held his head, pulling him down to her lips. They kissed softly, lightly, sweetly. Scarlett felt the tip of his tongue lazily skim over her bottom lip, and opened her mouth so she could meet it with her own, sighing. He slid his hands under her, then slowly up to her shoulders, and rolled them so she was on top of him, their mouths still joined. The kiss ended. Scarlett gazed down into his eyes, and saw, at least for now, a peace within them. They twined their fingers together, and he brought one hand to his lips, softly kissing each one of her fingertips in turn, never taking his eyes from her. She bent her head, and their lips met. Duke buried his hands in her hair and groaned as she slowly sprinkled little light kisses down his neck to his chest, around his dog tags, and down over the scars on his abs to his navel. She heard him growl softly.

Scarlett could see his full arousal pushing against his sweats, and as she moved over him again, she felt it brushing against her. He seemed in no rush. Neither was she. She wanted to take her time both pleasing and being pleasured by him. She was enjoying the sweetness of him, the softer side that only she ever saw. He hooked his hands under her arms and pulled her up over him, settling her against his chest and caressing her from her neck to her thighs. He smelled of soap and shampoo.

They rolled again, but only to their sides, so they lay facing the other, fingertips exploring each other's bodies. She ran her hands and her eyes over his hard muscle, and when she looked back at his face, saw that he was glancing over her the same way. His eyes came up to meet hers once more. His fingers lightly brushed her breast, then circled over a nipple. She saw a fire begin to smolder down in his blue depths. He reached around her and pulled her to his mouth, kissing and licking where his fingers had just been. Scarlett cooed, feeling a pleasant ache building within her.

"Duke…" She whispered. "My love…"

He rolled her onto her back, laving her breast beneath the nipple, kissing across to give sweet attention to the neglected one. She caressed his shoulders as he suckled and nibbled ever so lightly. He sighed, and blazed a trail of soft kisses up to her throat and back to nuzzle her ear.

"Shana…you're so beautiful." His hands rand down her sides to her hips

Scarlett ticked the hair at the nape of his neck and then slid her fingers up behind his head as he nipped her gently, just once, on the earlobe and then brushed his lips down to her shoulder. He dropped six kisses from one shoulder, over her throat, and across to the other. She took his hands in hers, softly placing them on the places of her body that ached for his touch. She watched his face as his eyes followed her movements, her hands guiding him from one place to the other.

"Conrad, kiss me here." She placed his fingers on her chest. He obeyed, gently brushing his lips above her bosom. "And here…" She touched his hand to her nipple, and soon his lips followed suit. "And here…" Scarlett pressed his hand to her belly, and felt his lips; the tip of his tongue lightly circled her navel. She stopped, but he didn't, scattering light kisses across her skin. She sighed and moaned as he used his hands and lips to carefully please and excite her further. It amazed and thrilled her that a man capable of such ferocity on the battlefield, and such desperate lust in bed could be so tender and gentle a lover now. That someone so strong could touch her so softly. That the man who only last night was desperately clearing countertops to hammer away inside her was sprinkling her lovingly with butterfly kisses.

She felt him slip a finger down into where she was wet for him, and he moaned against her when he found she was as aroused as he was. His fingers slipped down to her thighs and gently urged her open. He pushed down his sweats and moved to mount her, settling himself between her legs. His lips and tongue once again found hers, and they tasted each other while he slowly entered her and filled her completely.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…Conrad. That's it, my love. That's good." She wrapped her legs around him and held on to his buttocks as he very carefully pulled back, and slid in again. She looked into his face; his eyes were closed, his lips moved as he mumbled to himself. "Conrad, look at me." He opened his eyes, and the love she saw in the blue depths almost brought her to tears. He continued to stroke her, his hips in a slow, sweet rhythm. She undulated languidly under him, matching him stroke for stroke. Their bodies joined over and over, winding around each other. She traced her fingertips up his well-muscled back to his head, and he braced himself so he could dip his head and kiss her, gently sucking on her bottom lip and then slipping his tongue in to slowly dance with hers.

He leaned against one hand and used the other to gently fondle her, cupping her breast and tickling the nipple till it hardened and she left his mouth to cry out; the sound so incongruously loud compared to the coos and whispers that had filled the dark room. It drove him to growl softly and increase his pace. The same hand found its way down to where he entered her, and he tickled and teased her until she mewled and purred. The rest of the world disappeared for Scarlett. There was no more Cobra, no more battles, no more dark nagging worry of the unknown or unanticipated attacks. No soldiers were lost, no friends hurt, no brothers had failed. At this moment, only they existed, wrapped around and within each other, caressing and cooing to each other, pleasing and loving one another.

His lips brushed her ear, and Scarlett felt his warm breath as his deep voice whispered to her. "Shana. My Scarlett. You're my gorgeous girl. So pretty. So feisty. So spirited… So _sexy. _ You make me feel so good."

She sighed and moaned as he tickled and stroked her, rocking his hips every so often to angle himself up more sharply. "Duke, big, strong, Duke. Don't stop. Duke, take it all the way." She gripped his back and arched up to meet his hips.

"I will…I will…I love you…My girl…Scarlett…my beautiful Scarlett…just…come for me, come for me Scarlett…I want to feel you come for me…" Duke nuzzled and nipped her ear, his fingers teasing and tickling her as he urged her closer to climax. Scarlett twisted and rocked her hips under him, clenching herself around him. He moaned, barely clinging to the soft, sweet pace.

_And they say Kegel exercises are pointless._

With a sigh and a groan, he pushed himself up to look down on her, his eyes glazed with love and pleasure. "Red, I'm all _yours_, my Shana. My beautiful Fox. Let me see you come…" Scarlett felt his pace increase again, faster, but not hurried nor frenzied. Then the pressure within her burst, and her climax washed in waves over her, making her shudder and writhe, gasping as it hit her again and again. Duke lowered himself back on her, wrapping both arms around her and holding her to him, hips still grinding as he continued stroking her through the storm. His lips sought hers and he muffled her cries with a sweet kiss. She felt him speed up, too close to control himself any longer. He grunted into her mouth as he caressed her inside and out; now faster, now harder, but not greedily. Then, with a final deep thrust, he pried himself from her mouth and his arms pulled her against his hips firmly.

"Oh God! Scarlett!"

She felt his muscles clench and relax several times, and then he lay quietly panting, nuzzling her shoulder and neck. He rolled off and pulled her to him, brushing her hair from her cheek and kissing her softly over and over.

Scarlett returned his kisses, content and safe in his arms. She cuddled up to his shoulder and slipped her fingers through his. She felt his chin resting on top of her head.

"Scarlett. I think I can sleep a little now." He kissed the top of her head and settled back into his pillow. "Red…you're an amazing woman. How'd I get so lucky?"

"Shhhh, my love. Rest." She caressed his chest and listened to the gentle rumble of his breath. Eventually, it slowed, deepened, and he slipped gently into sleep, snuggling her to him. Scarlett adjusted herself a little to get more comfortable. He murmured and cuddled her back to him. There were only a few hours 'till they had to rise; but Scarlett drowsed happily, knowing what sleep they both got would be peaceful.

* * *

Scarlett was roused by a gentle kiss. She woke, and stretched, seeing Duke smiling down at her. He was almost fully dressed. Seeing her open her eyes, he leaned down to kiss her again, and rubbed his freshly shaven cheek against. Scarlett smelled soap and his aftershave.

"Mmmmm. Good morning, handsome." She stroked his cheek.

Duke grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "Hey there, gorgeous. Hate to kiss and run, but I've got to get moving. I buzzed Hawk's office on the off chance he was there. Things are moving. Ledger's due any minute now. We're transferring the BET today. The hearing's due to start this morning at eleven. Then, you know, there's all my normal duties." Life on base didn't stop for emergencies. Both of them had daily tasks that needed doing. He flipped her hand over, and kissed the back. "You just looked too pretty to wake, so I let you sleep."

Scarlett was surprised to see him smile through the whole speech. She sat up, the sheet falling off of her. His eyes twinkled in appreciation of the view.

"Now you're making me wish I could stay. Hey, you want to go on a run with me later on?"

"Sure." She laughed, happy to see him in a better state of mind. He seemed his old confident self. "Duke, you sound a lot happier this morning."

"How could I be anything but, with a gorgeous woman like you?" He treated her to a broad smile.

She felt herself blushing. "Keep flirting with me, Top, and you might get lucky."

He laughed, kissed her again, and then wandered over to his dresser. He slid open a drawer for a pair of socks, then stooped for his boots and sat on the bed to slide them on. Whistling, he stood again and retrieved his belt and bandolier from the hook on the back of his closet door, and buckled them on.

"Duke, it's like night and day." She couldn't keep the chuckle out of her voice.

"Hmm?" He checked himself in the bathroom mirror, then pulled his 1911 out of the drawer by the bed and strapped the holster it to his leg. Joes would be going armed on base till the immediate threat was deemed over and the BET was safe.

"You're not perseverating on the hearing?" She kneeled and slid over to him as he sat on the bed again. He wrapped an arm around her and gave her a squeeze.

"Nope. I made up my mind this morning. I know what to do." He rubbed her back gently. "It'll all work out, one way or another."

"So what are you-"

Duke looked at his clock. "Shit! Sorry, Scarlett, I've got to go. Really, you should be getting up yourself. I happen to know your shift today. You're going to be late." He grinned and pushed himself up. "Good thing you've got an 'in' with your NCO." He walked through the door to the living room. Scarlett heard a refrigerator door slam. A second later he stuck his head back in, biting into a dry English muffin. "Get that cute but lazy butt out of bed and to work, sergeant O'Hara." Duke growled with a stern look. He winked and disappeared. She heard him start to whistle again.

Scarlett slid from the bed and called out, "But what are you going to-"

"No time! I'm sure you'll find out! Love you!" His voice rang from the living room. Then she heard him mutter under his breath "Can't keep rumors from flying around this base to save my life." The door slammed. Scarlett found her way to the shower and started getting ready for the day.

It seemed strange to Scarlett that she should be back to a normal routine. She met Cover Girl in the gym for a good PT session, showered, and headed into the Dojo to lead a troop of greenshirts through some hand to hand instruction.

No matter how hard she tried, Scarlett couldn't stop herself from glancing repeatedly at the clock. Distracted, she allowed a young troop to get the better of her, sweeping her leg as her attention wandered. She used a scissor hold on his ankle and, rolling, brought him down hard. She easily cranked him into a throat hold and then twisted his thumb till he yelped. Whatever congratulations he had been handing himself were quickly subdued.

"Right, everyone, since Thompson here forgot to watch his own feet, we're all going to practice _an chagi_ and _bakkat chagi._ Over and _over '_till I'm satisfied you're aware of those things your boots fit on."

The whole class groaned.

"Way to go, Thompson." Someone in back grumbled.

"Stow it and let's go!" The Greenshirts lined up and began alternating inward and outward crescent kicks on her count.

"In!"

"Ouss!" The whole class shouted in unison with each kick.

"Out!"

"Ouss!"

"In!"

"Ouss!"

"Out!"

"Ouss!"

Scarlett walked through the ranks with an escrima, pausing to belt the ankle of any troop who let their form slip.

Fifteen minutes later, she sent them all to the showers. She glanced once again at the clock. The hearing was well under way by now. Hawk had decreed the proceedings closed to all but the legally necessary personnel; the panel of four judges, a bailiff-which would be Low Light, and three witnesses. She knew Duke was there-common courtesy meant the master sergeant be there at all hearings involving the men under his command. Rock N' Roll had told her over breakfast that the Master Sergeant had asked both him and Tripwire to be witnesses.

Scarlett went to the women's locker room and through to the showers. She stood under the spray, letting the water run over her in warm rivulets. _What is he going to do? _Strategizing was Duke's strong suit. Thinking ahead several steps and seeing everything play out-it made him a menace on the battlefield. Scarlett had seen him clobber Flint at Chess on more than one occasion, and he was the base _Go _champion. Whatever he had figured out, he must have run through to conclusion.

She hoped he wouldn't make a sacrifice play to save Falcon. Then again, she _thought _Duke had gambled his career before, only to find he had played General Hawk like a piano. When he'd told her that he'd slapped his resignation on Hawk's desk she nearly died. They'd snuck out to a little Italian place in Keystone City.

* * *

_"Why so pale, Red?"_

"_But...where will you go? How can we…"_

"_Don't worry about that. He didn't accept it. We've just got to keep things quiet-like is all. No French kissing in the gym. No American kissing in the commissary. Maybe an Eskimo kiss in the walk in."_

"_Very funny. I can't believe you'd do that for me!"_

"_Weeeeeelllllll." He smiled down at his hands. "I didn't think he'd accept it, really. In fact, I was reasonably sure he wouldn't." He looked up at her face and backpedaled, eyes wide. "But, you know, the chance was there…I mean, well, really Red. If it __**was**__, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. Seriously."_

_She crossed her arms. "Uh huh."_

_He took her hand and kissed it, flashing her his best smile. "Gosh, you look beautiful tonight. Should we take a walk through the city park? There's a nice cozy bench by the fountain."_

"_Quit trying to change the subject, buster."_

"_You know, Red, you're gorgeous when you're angry."_

"_Shut up. Let's go on that walk."_

* * *

Grinning at the memory in spite of her nerves, Scarlett shut off the water, climbed out of the shower and dressed. It was one o'clock and time for her lunch break.

The commissary was abuzz. Scarlett hadn't seen it so crowded nor heard such a din in a since before the mission with the BET, and that day Roadblock had helmed the kitchen. His presence behind the stove usually attracted a crowd. But Roadblock was lost in the Himalayas, and there was no ready explanation for the throngs of Joes packing the dining hall.

Scarlett took a tray and got in the chow line. She was quickly accosted by Cover Girl. The woman grabbed her arm and tugged.

"Scarlett, my _**God**__! _ Falcon! It's incredible! He's Duke's _brother!_ Well, half brother._" _The tank jockey yanked her through the line, past several disgruntled Joes. Scarlett managed to grab a salad and what she thought was a bowl of soup as she was whisked past the servers. By the time Cover Girl deposited her at a table, she realized she'd selected a bowl of green jello. "Ok, now spill, why didn't you _tell _me? You _knew_ right? Of course you knew…"

"Well, not until last night, no."

"He didn't _tell_ you he had a brother?"

"Well, no, I knew he had a _brother_. Just not that it was Falcon." Scarlett shoved the emerald wiggling mess aside and started in on her salad. Beach Head dropped down next to her, smacking his tray on the table.

"So. _Brother? _It ain't makin' sense. Duke's been a top trooper since _enlistment_. Top o' class at Benning, Bragg, The Special Language School in Monterey…Medal o' Honor and stars bronze and silver up the wazoo. More purple haht's than you could spit at." He glared at Scarlett. "Howz Falcon end up a mess?"

"Good afternoon to you, too, Beach Head." Scarlett frowned and stabbed at her salad. "Why on Earth do you think I would know?"

He regarded her quietly for a minute, then shrugged. "Mebbe it's the whole 'half' thing."

Scarlett saw Rock n' Roll sitting down at a table nearby, already mid-conversation with Deep Six and Torpedo. "…and then he just stands right up and asks them to _spare_ the kid. Hawk was pissed. I mean _pissed._ Well," Rock N' Roll thought for a bit. "He was already pissed, but he got _more _pissed."

"Yeah, but you know Duke likes to stand up for the little guy." Torpedo squirted ketchup on his fries.

"Yeah, but I've seen him wash out useless bulletstoppers over and over again." Deep Six shook his head.

"True. We were worried about Jaye, when she first was posted, until she finally learned to jump out of a plane without his boot on her butt."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyhow, so Duke's all walking to the bench and the kid _grabs _him and says, 'Duke, don't.' Nothing else, just, 'Duke, don't'. " Rock N' Roll lifted his voice in his best little kid imitation. "Duke yanks right out of that and give the kid his old fashioned glare. The one that makes the greenies pee."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Then he gets right up under Hawk and he's all," The machine gunner dropped his voice to a dramatic timbre, "Underneath it all, there's a Joe worth saving…he's my _half brother._"

"Da daaaaaaaa." Torpedo imitated dramatic music. "At least he stood up for his blood. You'd expect it from Duke. Half brother, even."

"Yeah, well, it _is _the kinds thing he would do. I mean, he _did_ it and all. Anyhoo, Hawk let the kid off the hook and told him his ass was going to the Slaughterhouse. Guess he's hoping for a diamond in the rough in Duke's little brother."

"Seriously, how's that happen?" Deep Six snorted.

"Well, I guess Duke's mom married another guy, and, you know, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much…"

"Cute, funnyman, but you know what I mean. You telling me that what makes Duke tick is hiding in the half Falcon shares? And that all of a sudden it's going to pop out because Sgt. Slaughter knocks him around a bit?"

"Well, I dunno…maybe…oop, shut up."

The whole commissary grew silent. To a soldier, every Joe looked to the door. Scarlett followed their looks. Duke stood in the entrance. The sudden silence had stopped him short, and Scarlett saw him cast his gaze over the assembled Joes. Then, his face slid into his usual half grin. "So, now you know…" He snapped up a tray and joined the line for food behind Spirit. The tracker turned, said something, and shook Duke's hand. Leatherneck and Wet Suit came up behind him and also offered a shake. Short Fuze, a few people ahead in line, walked back to do the same. Wild Bill came up and slapped his back. As Duke slid down the chow line, servers waved or reached a hand forward. It took Duke three times as long as normal to get his lunch and find a seat, so many Joes stopped him to offer a hand or a word.

Scarlett watched, a proud ache clinging to every heartbeat. _Of course they understand. We're Joes. We look out for out brothers, all of them._


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, I have to first say that, obviously, this story involves a lot of my other ones. They've sort of been woven in. However, it wouldn't be right of me not to put right here that there are lines and scenes from 1987 movie. I have it on disk, and I have a copy of the script. Ron Friedman has the ****screenwriting credit, but Buzz Dixon put a lot into it, and should have also gotten credit. So, the lines and scenes from the movie are all theirs. Thank you gentlemen, for making childhood wonderful.**

* * *

It was late. Scarlett had spent the rest of the day helping put together the logistics for moving the BET. Hawk was so pleased with her intel on the team from the outside facility and her selection of Joes to assist, he handed the entire project to her. Scarlett had done plenty of intelligence work, but not much in the way of logistics. She found is an interesting challenge. She, Mainframe and Breaker worked on the computers for hours, while Dial Tone kept the communication flowing.

By the time she was done, she had the team, transport, escort and route all settled. The facility had already set aside a large building with a strong four-paneled shell. They had sent her a computer diagram of the schematics as well as a guard schedule. She would be in the truck herself. The Joe computers were now locked into the facility's security system, so the rest of the team would be alerted if any attempt was made. It was all ready to go, ASAP. Scarlett felt satisfied and happy. By late tomorrow morning, the BET would be on it's away off base and out of the Joes hair.

Scarlett stretched and cracked her neck. "Good job, boys." She looked up at the clock. "Crap! Really?" Somehow, the entire afternoon and evening had slipped away. It was now past ten o'clock.

"Yeah, you tend to lose track of it all here, Scarlett." Mainframe nodded. "We don't see the sun, so we don't notice it disappearing." He slurped down the last of his coffee. "Hey, DeeTee, Breaker…Me and Scarlett are going to dinner, then I'll come back and spell you."

"Sure. No problem. I'm off in forty-five. Breaker's got almost four more to go." Dial Tone waved them off. Breaker nodded and blew a bubble.

"Thanks. I'm just about ready for some chow." There were very few people in the commissary. All the hot prepared food had been taken down from the line, but there were sandwiches and soups, the salad bar was still open, and a few plates of dessert remained. Scarlett grabbed a cheese sandwich and bowl of tomato soup.

She was almost too tired to eat, but she managed to get it all in her. It was comforting to dip the sandwich into the steaming bowl and let it all sort of melt together. She closed her eyes and chewed slowly, savoring each bite. It was over almost too soon. She bussed her tray, yawning, and went to go throw herself in bed.

She had to walk by Duke's quarters to get to her flat. Scarlett decided to knock on his door and say goodnight. She steeled herself to say it, kiss him, and move on. After yesterday, she needed a full night's sleep. She knew she wouldn't get it if she stayed over. Just one kiss. Maybe two. Or three. But definitely her own bed tonight. Definitely. Sleep, yeah.

She knocked on his door and waited. No answer. There wasn't a light on under his door. She tried again. Still no luck.

"Looking for yer Yeller Bear, Red?" She turned to see Bill behind her. His mustache lifted as he grinned.

Scarlett blushed. "I just… I was going to…I…" She closed her mouth. _Come on, Shana, he knows. He's known longer than most._ "Yes. Have you seen him?"

"Sure I have. I'll tek ya' right to 'im." He turned and strolled down the passage. Scarlett rushed to catch up. "Saw him on m' way back from dinner. Thought you might be lookin' fer the man." He turned down another passage.

Scarlett quickly figured out where they were headed. She was not surprised when Bill took her to the hallway by Falcon's quarters. Along at the other end of the corridor, right next to Falcon's door in a wooden chair, sat Duke. There was a mug of coffee by his feet. He didn't see them, he was absorbed in a book.

"There ya go, Red. Big Brother is on th' job." He touched the brim of his hat and strode away.

Duke looked up and saw her before she was halfway down the hall. He put his book next to his mug and rested his chin in his hand. Scarlett could see he was a little wary.

"Duke, this is supposed to be Recondo's watch."

"Yeah, well, I relieved him of duty. Stalker, too. Tonight, I'll do it." He reached down and lifted his mug, bringing it to his lips for a sip of coffee. Scarlett noticed a large thermos on the other side of the chair.

"You didn't sleep well last night, Duke. You need a full night's rest."

"I remember last night as being particularly pleasant, Scarlett." He smiled. "Don't worry. It's just one night."

"Duke-"

"Just one night, Red. It won't kill me."

"_Duke_!"

His face slid into the look he wore when he closed topics to discussion: _this word is final, don't bother arguing. _ Scarlett let it go. She knew better than to argue. Duke wasn't about to budge. She sighed and slid to the floor next to him. Naturally, he got up an offered her the chair. "Scarlett, if you're going to sit, you might as well take this. You look ready to drop. I want _you_ to go to bed."

"You have got to be kidding me, Duke. That's rich. You're staying here, no matterwhat _I _say, but _you're_ telling _me_ to go to bed." She crossed her arms and remained where she was.

Duke took another sip of coffee and eyed her sternly. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"I can be just as stubborn with you as you are with me, Duke."

"Sure. But when you do it and we're both in uniform, it's insubordination." He raised an eyebrow. "Get to bed, sergeant. I need you fresh in the morning."

"You're not pulling that on me. You are _not _pulling that on me." Scarlett stood back up, walked right up to him and glared up into his eyes. "Don't you _dare_ pull that on me."

"Oh, I'm pulling it. I have every right to pull it, Scarlett. Don't get mad at me for looking out for my troops." His voice softened and his eyes melted. "Don't get mad at me for taking care of _you_."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Then _do _it. You need sleep. You have the option. Get to bed. You and I both know it's the best thing for you." He gently rubbed her shoulder. "You know it's the best thing for your team mates."

"And you?" She turned away from him. She wanted to stay angry enough to force him to give up. She couldn't look into his eyes and do that.

"I'll go to bed when I'm done here, and catch up what I missed with a few cat naps tomorrow. I'm used to it. Been doing it since 'Nam. I'm a pro." He moved so he was able to look at her and smiled. _Damn_. Scarlett felt her temper ebb. "Look, Red, as soon as he was out of his crib, we shared a room. It was a little tough at first, really, sleeping with him in the room. Little brat can snore like anything. But when I left for college, and then I enlisted, well, it was really hard to sleep _without _him there. Took me a few nights, and I _had_ either a room mate or bunk mates. Mamma told me it took Vince a longer time to adjust. He was really little-five, six? He was scared, all alone." He looked back at the door. "I know he's scared now. How couldn't he be? He's alone." Duke rubbed his neck almost bashfully. "I don't know. I thought somehow my being out here for a few hours might make it easier."

Scarlett watched Duke stare at his brother's door and take a long, thoughtful sip. "Duke. Did he _ask_ you to be here?"

Duke barked a short laugh. "Oh no. The Kid's mad at me. I mean _mad_. Doubt he wants an eyeful of me right now. Told me to get out of his life."

_Ouch. The ungrateful brat._

"So if he's mad at you, does he even _know _you're here? Because, if he's so angry and doesn't want you here…" She didn't finish the question.

Duke laughed again and lowered himself back into the chair. He took up his thermos, unstopping it, and refilled his mug. "Red, now, honestly. You make it sound like he has a choice! You know how hard it is to get rid of me. Think a green kid could do it?" He laughed a third time. "But, yeah. He knows I'm here. 'Course he knows."

Scarlett couldn't help but smile at his laughing self-assurance. "How are you so sure he knows you're out here, Duke?"

He shrugged. "He's scared. On this base right now, I'm all he's got. Where else would I be?" Duke started in on the next cup of coffee. "Go to bed now, Red, huh?"

She gave in. Few things could come between brothers. Even reason fell short. Then again, sometimes, reason wasn't always the right thing. Sometimes, you did stupid things for the people you loved. Duke had made his vow to watch over his brother many years ago, and was refusing to abandon it. Scarlett loved him more for it.

She leaned down and kissed him. "Goodnight, My Love."

He reached up to hold her, his lips returning the sweet salute, then took her hand and kissed it. "Sleep well, Little Fox."

When she saw Duke wasn't in the commissary for breakfast, Scarlett didn't have to ask anyone to help her find him. She knew where he would be. She went to the massive hangar where they kept the Tomahawks and Dragonflies. Just outside, Bill and Lift Ticket were prepping a Tomahawk to transport Falcon deep into the desert to the Slaughterhouse. She found him standing just inside the shadows of the open doors, watching. He didn't turn when she came up to stand next to him, but he did reach over to touch her arm in greeting. His eyes were riveted on the Tomahawk.

Scarlett spotted Low Light and Spirit escorting Falcon across the tarmac. The disgraced Green Beret had his kitbag slung across his shoulder. As the group came closer, Scarlett could see Falcon scan quickly over the area. Duke didn't budge. With the shadow from the hangar and the bright morning light, Scarlett doubter Falcon could see more than a silhouette of his older brother. Still, the kid's head lifted; he was familiar with how Duke stood. A silhouette was all he needed to know Duke was there.

Spirit and Low Light lead Falcon right to the Tomahawk. Wild Bill and Lift Ticket clambered inside and up to the cockpit. Falcon turned to gaze into the hangar once again, then tossed his kitbag into the big chopper and climbed aboard. The engine whined into life and the rotors slowly started to whirl. Falcon sat. Except for the pilots, he was alone.

"He looks scared. He's frightened."

Scarlett looked to Duke, but he didn't turn away from the scene in front of them. The rotors twirled faster, kicking up dust and debris. Spirit and Low Light crouched and dashed away from the Tomahawk, hair blowing in the wind.

"He hates to be alone."

"Slaughter will straighten him out. He won't be alone, Duke. Those three Renegades are there right now." She wasn't sure that was much comfort. One was a Cobra Traitor, an ex-Viper who had sought them out and convinced Duke and Hawk he was worth a chance. Scarlett remembered both men being particularly pleased with a chance of an insider's view of the terrorist organization. The other two were complete misfits, ostracized from their former lives and professions due to personalities that were more than a little quirky.

_Then again, Falcon might just fit right in, if he can survive the introductions._

"Vince hates to be alone. Since he was little. I get that. Loneliness, it can eat you alive, Red." He turned and looked at her, his eyes calm. "It's better to know you've got someone. To know that there's at least one person who has your back, no matter what you do." Duke strode out into the sunlight and stood at ease. Scarlett saw Falcon focus on him as the Tomahawk lifted. He didn't wave. He didn't smile. Nor did Duke. He stood, calm, relaxed. Duke exuded strength and self-assurance. She didn't join him. She didn't belong in this silent conversation. He stayed there and his eyes followed the chopper as it rose to a clear elevation and then headed off into the desert.

She walked out to join him then. Spirit and Low Light went back to headquarters, now free of the responsibility she had given them to guard Falcon from his own team mates. She thought Duke would be worried or fretting again. Instead he was almost serene.

"Let's go, Red. Back to work. For better or for worse, he's got to sort it out for himself, now."

"Duke, he always had to. No one can do something just because someone wants them to. He has to want to do this for himself."

He nodded. "I know, Scarlett. Come on, let's get back to it."

Later, Bill told her that Lift Ticket had tossed Falcon a parachute, given him a second to put it on, and kicked him out the open door. Lift Ticket was not one to easily control his temper, and Scarlett knew he wasn't the only one angry at Falcon for Cobra's successful raid on the stockade. Still, that wasn't any excuse to abuse him. There were regulations.

"You let me handle it, Big Red. I'm still his superior, if he likes it or not. El Tee will jus' have to spend a little more time keepin' choppers clean for th' next few days."

"That won't make him love Falcon any more, Bill." Scarlett shook her head. It was going to be tough. No matter how well he did with Slaughter, no matter _whose _brother he was, Vincent Falcone was going to have to work hard to get back into the good graces of most of his fellow Joes. Not just the good graces, _any _graces. No soldier wanted to be anywhere near someone who had so flagrantly put them in danger. No one was going to want to partner with the soldier whose actions had put three of the most popular men on base in the hospital.

"I don't care who El Tee loves. He's not gonna be kickin' troops on _my _watch. How's this, Red? I'll give him a choice. He kin wash choppers for a few days, or he kin go talk t' Duke about the whole thing." Bill took off his glasses and polished them nonchalantly. "That gives him options."

Scarlett smiled. Duke didn't stand for that kind of treatment of _any _soldier. Scarlett remembered the way he'd exploded in the commissary a few days before- and Beach Head had been within his rights. She wasn't sure exactly how he'd handle the idea of Lift Ticket booting a Joe, let alone his brother, out of a Tomahawk when it was aloft, but she knew washing choppers would seem like a vacation compared to what he'd dole out.

* * *

Scarlett and her team delivered the BET to the secure facility at the civilian security lab with no problems whatsoever. She heaved a big sigh of reliefs as it was lifted off the truck and into the petaled safety shell. Her whole team smiled as if they had been granted two week's leave, and that's almost what it felt like, to have the pressure gone.

_That's one more problem I don't need to worry about. All that's left is Flint and his team, and Roadblock's unit. Falcon will figure himself out and Duke will be satisfied, no matter how it works out. Pretty soon, we'll have everything squared away and we'll go back to the normal chaos around here. At least it will be chaos I'm used to._

She had leave coming up. Duke did, too. Rarely did they have time off in the same span, but he hadn't taken time away in over a year. Hawk had finally seen fit to force it on him. A month ago, they had discussed possibly taking a trip somewhere together. The idea both frightened and thrilled her. Two weeks with him, away from everyone. Just the two of them. Without a mission to get in the way.

"_What about some tropical island somewhere?" Duke wondered. "You could bounce around in your swimsuit all day."_

"_You'd love that, wouldn't you?" She laughed. She had a clear picture in her head of herself on a trampoline on the beach in her bikini, Duke sitting in a beach chair and watching while he drank from a coconut. She laughed again._

"_Well, I don't know, you could bounce around out of it, too." He grinned lasciviously. _

"_I was thinking I'd like to go see Ireland. I have family over there, but I haven't been since right after…Since I was a girl." Duke pulled her to him and kissed her forehead. He knew full well what she had meant to say._

"_Only been through there once or twice myself, and I was pretty much just passing through, really. Could be good. It's been years since I've been to Germany, you know. We could do both. Some of Europe in between. Then again, I had sort of wondered if you might want to come home with me, speaking of family. You could meet mine. It's beautiful out there. I'd love to show you._

Right then, Duke's pager went off. Hawk had summonsed him to his office. They'd had to drop the discussion were it was, and there it had lain.

* * *

With Serpentor gone, the BET secure and Falcon off base, life at Joe headquarters returned to almost normal. The duty roster once again plugged most of the Joes into their regular daily assignments. A week went by with no major Cobra activity. Flint had reported no success, but he hadn't given up hope. For most of the Joes, it almost seemed like nothing had happened. But not all of them.

Scarlett set the bag on the table and grinned at the invalids. "How are you boys doing?"

"Fabulous. It's like bunking with a lumberjack." Alpine pushed himself up, the sheet falling off his chest. "He saws wood all night long."

"I'm sorry, Alpine, I can't help it. I try to sleep on my stomach." Bazooka looked stung.

"Ignore him, Bazooka, he asked to be in your room." Nurse Matthews came in with a new bag of something and hooked it to the stand by Bazooka's bed. She swapped out the leads and opened up the drip. Then she nodded to Alpine. "Yours is coming up." She left the room.

"Awww, Alpine, didja?" Bazooka smiled.

"Don't get all mushy. It was either you or Gung Ho. You don't want to know what _he_ does in his sleep."

Scarlett pulled the containers out of the bag. "Shut up, Alpine, you could have had a room to yourself, you know. Gung Ho does." She emptied the bag and folded it up. "I was just there to drop stuff off for him.

Alpine smiled at the take out containers on his table. "Chinese? From that little place in town? Scarlett, I'm going to kiss you." Alpine wielded his chopsticks and shoved a wad of chow mein into his mouth.

"Alpine! You can't kiss her! Duke'll-" Bazooka' eye's widened.

Scarlett laughed and leaned down to plant a kiss on the climber's cheek as he chewed. She brought a few cartons and a pair of chopsticks to Bazooka and kissed him too. "Don't worry, Bazooka. I won't tell."

"Did you already see G.H?" Bazooka opened his beef broccoli and dug in.

"Yeah. His grandmother overnighted some frozen gumbo. I heated it up and brought him some of that. He's in Creole heaven." She laughed. "I imagine he'll be in as soon as he can figure out how to get himself into a wheelchair.

Nurse Matthews came back in with a bag for Alpine. "You know, Scarlett, we do feed our patients." She looked upon the take out food with dismay. "You didn't have to go to the trouble."

"To be fed, doesn't one have to have something that could pass for food?" Alpine bit into an eggroll and sighed. "Hey, toss me some of that plum sauce, my man." Bazooka lobbed a sachet between their beds.

"Oh, it's no trouble, Nurse." Scarlett smiled. I had a little time free. Figured I'd come see the elite moustache squad."

"Well, they haven't been bereft of attention, anyhow." The nurse echoed her grin as she hooked the bag to Alpine's IV.

"What did you just give us, anyhow?" Alpine jabbed his thumb up at his IV bag and swallowed a mouthful of cashew chicken.

"Painkiller. Frankly, the rate I set it, you'll probably be feeling really mellow in about fifteen minutes. Then my staff can get a moment's peace. Gung Ho's already gone." She waved as she walked out the door. "Enjoy boys."

"Great. Dinner and a show. But I didn't know I'd be in the cast." Alpine polished off the chow mein, downed the last few bites of chicken and burped. "That _was_ a compliment, but the way, Scarlett."

"So noted."

"Any news on that new kid?" Alpine stretched.

"He's Duke's little brother." Bazooka wiped his mouth. "Want your fortune cookie, Alpine?"

"I knew that, bubblegum brains. It was all over base in about five seconds. No, you can have mine. They always tell me I'm going to meet someone tall, dark and handsome. I do that every morning in the bathroom mirror."

Scarlett smiled as she listened, not making any effort to take part. She always enjoyed any time spent with the two. No mattered what was going on, their banter usually lightened her mood.

"Oh." Bazooka stacked his empty containers, jammed his chopsticks inside and sat back against his pillow. "Sort of explains why they looked so much alike."

"Me and the guy in the mirror?" Alpine laughed.

"No, Alpine, Duke and Falcon."

Both Scarlett and Alpine did a double take.

"Those drugs kicking in, dum dum? Kid looks nothing like Duke. He's all dark where Duke is yellow. He's shorter." Alpine shrugged and slid down against the mattress. "Your hindsight is twenty twenty, and you're talking out your ass."

Bazooka looked hurt. Scarlett sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Do you really think they look alike, Bazooka?" She put a hand on his arm. She remembered how eerily familiar Falcon had struck her the first day they met.

"Yeah, I do. I mean, I did when I first saw him." He held his hands up to his face so she could only see from his nose to just a little above his eyebrows. "From here to here, they're almost exactly the same. When I met him, I thought he looked like Duke. They talk a lot alike, too. Bet their mom has the same eyes and everyone in the family talks like that."

Scarlett thought about it. They did have a similar way of talking, when she compared the two. She looked at Bazooka with a whole new respect. It took a lot or perceptiveness to figure out how to take down a tank, or even a giant robotic sea serpent. He'd pegged the two as similar before anyone else had even noticed.

"Well, good night, John Boy. But I did mean how is he doing with Sergeant Chin and the Chipmunks."

"I don't know, Alpine. As well as anyone, I imagine." Which in the end meant days of sweating, cursing and suffering his way to either excellence, or washout.

"Alpine, is my bed floating?" Bazooka leaned over to look down at the floor.

"No, but your brain is. More so than usual. Mine, too. Guess the drugs are kicking in." He sighed. "Oh yeah, that's good."

Scarlett smiled. "Enjoy the ride. I've got to get back on duty."

* * *

She asked Duke if he knew how Falcon was doing that night. He had invited her to his quarters for dinner, since leaving base for the evening wasn't really an option. Despite the lull, Hawk had decided to keep everyone on hand and on call. Scarlett had thrown on a shirt and jeans and joined him in his quarters. She put together a salad and garlic bread while Duke cooked up a pot of spaghetti and tossed together a red sauce with meatballs.

"Slaughter said, 'It's too soon to be sure, but I think the kid's got potential. And by the way, I won't tell him you asked.' " Duke lowered his voice and growled his best Slaughter imitation which, truth be told, was pretty good. "I imagine that's the best I can expect. He'll find out more soon, anyhow." He pulled the cork from a bottle of inky red Montepulciano and set it aside to breathe, then reached into his cabinet for two glasses.

"How?" Scarlett gingerly pulled the foil-wrapped loaf from the oven, tossing it from hand to hand and then onto the counter.

"Damn, that smells good, Shatzi." Duke inhaled. "A loaf of garlic bread, a bottle of wine, and thou. Or is it 'thee'? I forget."

"It's '_a jug of wine, a loaf of bread and thou._' Although I don't think he meant garlic bread, my love. " She kissed his nose. "That's not exactly conducive to romance."

"Ah, I was close. Close as I could come, anyhow." He shrugged and tossed a noodle against the wall, where it stuck. "This is done." He peeled the noodle off the wall and threw it in the sink, then drained the pasta and threw it back into the wet pot and tossed in most of the sauce. The first time Scarlett had seen him do that, she'd tried to stop him. He had laughed and explained to her that's how his step grandmother had always done it.

"_And Omi was trained in the kitchen by her scary Italian mother in law, Red. Seems to me the spaghetti sort of soaks up more sauce this way."_

Whatever it did, it always seemed to taste pretty good. It occurred to Scarlett as she watched Duke dump the spaghetti into a bowl and add the meatballs and a little extra sauce that he hadn't answered her question. "Duke, how is Slaughter going to find out if Falcon has potential?" She started to slice the garlic bread, tossing it into a basket

Duke grabbed a heel and tasted it. It was still pretty hot, and he sucked up air to try and cool it off in his mouth. "Ahh! Good though." He chewed and swallowed. "I sent him to Cobra Island to do some sneaking around the Terror Drome there, just in case they have any idea what happened to Roadblock and the others." He carried the pasta bowl to the table.

"Duke, you're not being serious." She tossed the salad with a little oil and balsamic vinegar.

"Really? I thought I was being serious. I _sound_ pretty serious." Duke put his hand up behind his ear.

"You sent your brother to Cobra Island?"

"I sent Sergeant Slaughter to Cobra Island. I'm pretty sure Falcon's going with him, along with an Ex Cobra viper, a disgraced pro football player with an anger management problem and a slightly crazy Turkish Armenian acrobat." Duke took down plates and pulled knives and forks out of a drawer and set the table. "Either that was what I ordered, or it's the plot to one of those stupid Police Academy movies." He poured two glasses of wine. "You ready to eat, Scarlett? I'm pretty famished." He pulled out a chair and indicated she should sit.

"Sure." Scarlett sat as he pushed her chair in for her. "Such a gentleman."

He grinned. "It's all part of the package, Red."

She laughed as he put a glass of wine in front of her, then sat down. He held up his glass. She clinked hers against it. "And an impressive package it is, Duke." He threw his head back and roared as he tossed a napkin over his lap.

"Well, I'm glad you approve, Scarlett."

"I like the package." She smiled seductively over the rim of her glass.

"The package likes you back." He twirled up a forkful of pasta. He grinned at her, then popped it into his mouth. "Hey, this ain't bad. For a kraut once removed, I make some pretty good pasta."

Scarlett sliced into a meatball, speared it on her fork and wound a few noodles around it. She saw his eyes watching her with interest as she brought it to her mouth. She opened, blew gently on the steaming food a few times, slipped the fork in, and then slowly pulled it out. It was delicious. She closed her eyes. "Mmmmm."

She opened her eyes to see him looking at her with raised brows. "Did I ever tell you that watching you eat like that makes me sweat, Red? It's enough to drive a man crazy."

"Eat like what?" Scarlett put her fork down and took another sip of wine.

He cocked his head to one side. "Ah. Never mind. I like watching anyhow." He took a piece of garlic bread and dabbed it in the sauce. "Ayauh. That's good stuff." The slight Missouri twang was sneaking in.

She ripped a chunk in half and took a bite. "Whew! That's garlic, all right. You keep eating that, you might have a pretty quiet night."

He smiled. "If we both eat it, it'll pretty much just cancel out." Duke looked at the noodles wrapped around his fork and burst out laughing.

"What? What's funny about garlic kisses?" Scarlett couldn't help but chuckle as she heard Duke guffaw. He put his glass down and wiped an eye.

"No, sorry, I just remembered something." He shook his head and sighed, then chuckled a few more times. "I was home on leave and making spaghetti for the kids one night, years ago. I guess Mamma and Jack had run off for a night alone and left me minding the fort. Rabbit was tiny then. I was boiling the noodles, and I told her to watch the pot while I got something. She asked me how to tell when they're done. 'You throw them against the wall or the ceiling. If they stick, they're done,' I told her. 'Really?' She asked. 'Sure,' I say. I knew the minute I said it that I should have been more specific. Before I could stop her, she'd grabbed a whole wad between two of those spaghetti spoons and tossed them right at the wall. Too bad Jennifer got in the way. " He laughed heartily. "The look on Jenn's face… Ahh, yeah. Rabbit. She can throw pretty hard." He laughed again. "I give you odds that she knew _exactly _what she was doing."

"She's little bit of a trouble maker?" Scarlett forked up some salad.

"Rabbit? Yeah. Wait. Hang on." Duke stood and walked off to the bedroom. He came back carrying a small folding frame. He opened it and looked at the pictures as he sat down again. "Here, these are from the time Doc made me go home after the Dusty-traitor incident. Never showed them to anyone, cause, well, I saw what happened to your family. Doesn't matter now the cat's out of the bag." He held it out to her.

Scarlett wiped her hands off on her napkin and carefully took the frame. Two photographs faced each other. On the right side, Duke leaned against a banister in his dark suit, the same one he's worn when he took her out to the fancy steak house in town. Three black haired kids were arranged on the stairs behind him. A teenage boy that couldn't be anyone but Falcon, and two girls. One was a willowy, pretty teen with a beautiful smile. The other, in spectacles, was just a little girl. Scarlett could see that Duke had reached back to tickle her stomach; she was laughing.

"That's Vince a few years ago. I think he was at the end of his Junior year. Then the teenage girl is Jennifer. I was fifteen when she was born. Then, you know, the little one's Rabbit." Duke smiled proudly, his eyes glittering. He finished his pasta and started in on his salad.

Scarlett looked at the second picture. There was Duke in the same suit, elbow resting on a white tablecloth, chin in his hand. He'd given her the same look when he was flirting, or saying something loving and sarcastic. Little Rabbit leaned into the shot across him, smiling and waving madly, her glasses shining in the flash.

"Why 'Rabbit', Duke?" She handed the picture back. Duke took it and looked at the photos, smiling to himself.

"Huh?"

"Why does everyone call her 'Rabbit'?"

He closed the frame and put it gently on the table. "They don't. I'm the only one. Vince calls her 'Squirt'." Duke took a last forkful of salad. "You see, I was there when she was born. I was home on leave. All of twenty six. Jack was off at Leonard Wood for a few days. Mamma wasn't due for a week, and he figured she would make it. The rest of us were a week or so late. Rabbit, she does things differently than anyone else, so, you know, of course she comes early." He finished his wine and then refilled both their glasses. "I must have gone over a hundred, easy, getting Mamma to the hospital. Next thing I know, someone's shoved one of those gown things and a mask over me, and I'm telling Mamma to breathe. No one really told me _why _I had to keep saying that. I only figured out later. Hey, you done? Come on, let's put the plates in the sink, we can wash up later." They cleared the dishes into the sink and their glasses and the bottle back into the living room.

Scarlett lowered herself to the couch next to him and leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around her. "Go on, this is getting kind of interesting."

"Oh, yeah." He wound her hair around his fingers. "So, I'm telling her to breathe. It didn't take long. I guess after three kids, you get the hang of things. She still screamed like bloody murder, though. A few hours pass, out comes Rabbit. She screamed, too. Mamma stopped screaming, and Rabbit started. Mamma held her and she sort of calmed down. Then the doctor took her for a look at her and she bawled again. They shoved her in my hands and she shut right up." Duke sipped his wine and sighed. "God, she was tiny. Cutest little nose and these massive eyes. Jack came in a few hours. Drove like a bat out of Hell when they'd gotten word to him. They were all home in a day. The first night, Mamma was still tired. I heard the baby screaming. Didn't seem right for Mamma to have to get up, and Jack was done in, too. So I get up and climb the stairs. Two sets. There she is, bawling. I picked her up and took her to the kitchen. Sort of figured out how to get some milk from the bottle Mamma had left in the fridge and get it warm." Scarlett re-arranged herself to get comfortable against his chest. He reclined a bit and then started slowly running his fingers through her hair and down her back. "She drank a little, then burped louder than Leatherneck. She might have been hungry, but what she really wanted was someone warm, I guess. I sat down in an easy chair in the den, and she snuggled up right into me. Felt great. Next thing I know, I'm waking up and it's light out. She's still snuggled up right against me, all wrapped in her blankets and such. Looked just like one of the little rabbit kits my cousin used to raise. Big eyes, pug nose, and full of cuddle. So, Rabbit."

"Duke, you sound like you're in love." Scarlett teased.

"Well, heck, yeah, that kid. _All _those kids, really. But she's still little. She still needs me. Follows me everywhere when I'm at home. Heck, Jennifer's in college, now, USC. First year. And Vince, well, Vince doesn't need me to watch out for him any more. He'll tell you as much." Duke frowned.

"Didn't you tell me he had no choice in the matter?" Scarlett propped herself up against his chest to look into his eyes.

"I did, didn't I?" He snorted. "That's right. _No one _messes with my little brother." Duke sighed and shrugged. "Eh. Maybe I just get a kick out of being needed." He polished off his glass and looked back to see the side table as he set it down.

Scarlett used her free hand to turn his face back to her. She looked into his eyes. "_I_ need you, Duke."

He took her glass and set it down next to his. "Shana. Love. Come here." His arms tightened around her as she leaned down and their lips met. She felt him beg entrance, and opened her mouth to him. They kiss was long, slow and hot, but definitely garlicky.

Scarlett laughed and the kiss ended. "I think a little toothpaste may be in order for the both of us."

"If you insist. But you might want dessert first." He grinned.

"Dessert?" Scarlett crossed her arms on his chest and rested her chin on her hands. "What is this dessert of which you speak?"

"Well, you gotta let me up, Little Fox, it's in the kitchen. Just a little treat." His grin threatened to split his face.

Scarlett knew he was up to something. "What have you done? You look amazingly pleased with yourself." She sat up and slid over to the end of the couch.

"Hang on." He got up and went into the kitchen. Scarlett heard a cabinet door open and shut. Duke came back in carrying a small brown shipping box, the flaps tucked into each other to keep it closed. He handed it to her. "Here you go, Scarlett. I didn't have time to wrap it. Just for you."

She put the box on her lap and slowly opened the flaps. Inside, nestled amidst the packing peanuts, was an assortment of cellophane bags and packages. Scarlett slowly pulled one out, and gasped. "Dillon's divinity!" She quickly pulled out another pack. "Penuche!" She yanked out a third. "Praline pecans!" There was several more of each candy in the box. "Duke! Where did you get this? How?"

He shrugged. "I called your Dad up, oh, a month or more ago. Asked him what you really liked from home. He said you liked the stuff from this really old candymaker. I sent him a little money and he shipped it out to me. I was going to save it for your birthday, but, well…things have been a little rough, so I figured you deserved it now." He sat on the couch and put a hand on her thigh. "Well, go on, have some."

Scarlett didn't hesitate, eagerly ripping into the bag of pralines. She took a tiny bite, and closed her eyes and moaned. The sweet buttery caramel, the crunchy nut; it was childhood summer road trips down the seventy-five to Florida all over again. Dad and Mommy in the front seats. Frank and Brian in the middle, and Shana and her little brother Sean packing into the way back of the station wagon. Stopping off on the trip home to stock up on Pralines and nut rolls. They did the trip every year. Then, one year, the passenger seat was empty. Frank eventually moved up there, and it felt wrong. She polished off the first, and grabbed herself another.

Duke laughed. "Hey, Praline Queen, can I have one? I want to see what makes you moan like that."

Scarlett offered him the bag. "You've never had a praline before?"

"Sure, I've had one. More than one. But I want to see what makes these worthy of your love." Duke gingerly took one between his thumb and forefinger and popped the whole thing in his mouth. She heard the nuts crunching in his teeth. "Ok." He mumbled through chews, "that's pretty damn good."

"You're lucky you don't have any fillings. That stuff will pull them right out." She put the pralines back in the box, along with the penuche and the Divinity. She could enjoy a small treat, now and again, for months. "Duke, thank you. This was wonderful."

"Ah." He waved it off, still talking through praline. "Just a little candy you can use to brighten any dark days you come across." He swallowed. "Because, you know, I love you." He grinned at her sheepishly. "You ate this growing up? No wonder you turned out so sweet."

"Are you flirting with me, Top?" She laughed and slid over onto his lap and moved in so their noses touched. They gazed into each other's eyes. Scarlett felt her heart beat pick up. His hands slowly slid up her back into her hair, and he pulled her to him to kiss her again. This time it was much less garlicky. She opened to him, and they tasted and teased each other. Scarlett moved to straddle him and wound her arms around his neck. His hands glided down to her hips and buttocks. She felt his chest begin to rise and fall as his breathing deepened. It had been almost two weeks since they had been able to share a night together, and she found the idea enticing.

He stood up, supporting her in front of him with his strong arms. She clung to him and he whispered against her neck. "Shana…Come to bed. I want to taste how sweet you are." He carried her into the bedroom.

"Mmmmmm. Take your time tasting, Duke. We've got all night." She cooed as he nibbled her ear.

"Bet I can make you moan louder than the pralines." He stood above the bed, holding her. Their lips explored each other's faces and necks. She drew in her breath as he nipped her shoulder, then slid his open mouth back up her neck. "Red…" The springs creaked as he set her down and then again when he climbed on next to her, pausing to pull off his socks.

He lay there, propped up on his side, looking down on her with passionate eyes. He was breathing hard. She reached for him, and he propped himself above her. Her fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. He lowered himself to her lips once more, and she caressed his well-muscled shoulders and back. Scarlett wanted to feel the warmth of his skin against her. She slid her fingers up under his undershirt and lightly over his abs. He sighed, then sat up and kneeled next to her to discard the shirt. Duke brought her up to kneel in front of him and pulled her shirt off. His fingers traced down her arms. She felt his touch slide over her wrists as she raised her hands to his chest, sliding them through his chest hair. He smiled as he slid both hands up her back from her hips to the catch of her bra, quickly working the hooks undone and pulling it free of her body. His eyes wandered over her body, and she saw his lips curl into a pleased smile. His hands returned to her back and slid around to her belly, then crept slowly up to gently cup and fondle her bosom. He teased her nipples with his thumbs, and leaned down to capture her mouth with his.

Scarlett moaned and caressed from his chest, slowly past his navel and to the waist of his fatigues. The traced around to his belt buckle and slowly unfastened it.

"God, Red…" His suddenly embraced her, pulling them together, skin to skin. Scarlett gasped and used both hands to pull his head down to her. He could feel him hard against her. He slipped his tongue past her lips again, eagerly tasting her. She found herself fervently returning his kiss. Duke slid a hand around her back and put the other down so he could lower her back to the mattress. He kissed down from her neck to slide his tongue and lips to where his fingers had recently teased her.

"Duke…oh yes. Stay there." She sighed and arched as he moved from one breast to the other and back. "This is _much_ better than candy."

She heard him chuckle. "You can use this to brighten dark days, too. Anytime you want. Just let me know." He kissed his way down to her belly button, then paused, looking up at her mischievously. "Scarlett. Remember what I did to you the night we came back from the Himalayas?" He unbuttoned her jeans

"Mmmm, you did a lot that night, Love. Do you mean…"

He slid the denim down and off of her, and then returned and slipped off her underwear. "Mmmm, yeah. Let me remind you." Scarlett gasped as he found his way down and started to refresh her memory. She twisted and rolled, cooed and moaned, her fingers twined in his short hair. It didn't take long for him to bring her to climax, and she cried out as it washed over her.

"Yeah, that was louder than with the praline." He moved back over her. "I win." He began to bite and nibble her neck. She could feel how aroused he was as he moved to push himself against her. "Shana. Shana I want you. I want to be _in you_."

Scarlett undid his fly and pushed his pants and boxers off. She reached down to hold him, caress him, and he groaned against her neck. She opened herself to him, resting a hand on his hip and using the other to guide him to where she wanted him. "And I want you in me, my love. Make love to me."

He eagerly granted her request, slowly slipping inside as far as he could go, and then, just as slowly, pulling out to the tip. She looked up and saw him watching her, the same pleased smile on his lips as before, his eye glazed with lust. He repeated it twice, moving achingly slow, watching her face as he stroked her. Then, he rammed himself in, grunting. Scarlett yelped, then cooed as he once again slowly slipped out almost all the way. She reveled in his weight on her, the feeling of his strong muscle against her, the rub and scratch of his cheek on her skin. The way he moved in and above her.

"Ahhhhh, yeah. That's nice." Duke closed his eyes and thrust in quickly again.

She sighed and moaned as he repeated the quick thrusts and slow withdrawals several times. She felt the waved building steadily again. "Yes, Duke, yes. You know what I like. You know how to make me feel good. Oh!"

He thrust deep, and then quickened his pace in both directions. Duke pushed himself up and let himself go. "Shana, you're sweet. So sweet. So…sweet…So…tight…"

She moaned and held on to his hips, feeling them move and buck as he thrust into her. She rolled to meet him, matching his pace and driving him closer. She felt his hand slide down to stimulate her further. In no time, he brought her to a second climax, and she shuddered and called his name as he continued to pleasure them both. While she floated in the warm glow, he continued to stroke her, searching out her lips for a deep kiss. He soon was lost in his own pleasure and lust.

"Shana…Shana…Shana…Shan…na…Shannnhhhhh." He grunted and came with a few final thrusts, then lowered himself to hold her. "I'll _never_ get my fill of you, Shatzi. _Never." _He rolled to one side, sliding out of her and pulling her to him for a kiss. "You couldn't get rid of me if you _tried_."

"Who's trying?"

They rested, and then made love throughout the night, falling asleep in each other's arms and waking to enjoy each other again and again. Scarlett was happy to find that Duke wasn't woken by nightmares at all.

* * *

The day had been was slow and unremarkable, and it was shaping up to be a dull evening.

"I wonder what Slaughter is finding?" Stalker flopped down on a couch and cracked open a can of soda.

"Whatever it is, Breaker says he's being quiet about it." Rock n' Roll shook his head.

"You know he's got to keep radio silence on Cobra Island. Not that I can understand half of what he says, anyhow." Short Fuze flipped the channels till he found the game. "Yeah, there we go." He tossed the remote on the table.

Scarlett laughed. "You too, huh?"

"It's like his tongue's numb or something. I figure, though, when I can't get it that I'm good if I just end up doing push ups."

Scarlett looked around the lounge. Once again, it was full of the First Roster. Whether by design or accident, now and again, the Joes who took on the M.A.S.S. device found themselves relaxing together in a lounge, out on the sports field, or by the pool. They shared a bond that kept some part of each of them a little apart from the others. Not in a negative way. Scarlett always thought the originals had something, well, extra. Tonight, they'd all gathered again for a break and a football game. Pretty much everyone had made it, even Doc. Snake Eyes was missing, but Timber was doing his best to represent him, deftly catching the popcorn kernels Cover Girl tossed his way. Snow Job was wherever Snake Eyes had disappeared to. Scarlett spent a moment wishing for both of them to return safe. Gung Ho was still in the hospital. Duke was spending the evening with Hawk reviewing stacks of reports and maps of the Himalayas, but usually only managed to see the second half of whatever game they'd found, most nights.

_Maybe the Rawhides will end up like us. Part of the whole, but in their own way. Insular._

She grabbed a can of soda and helped herself to some popcorn from Cover Girl's bowl. There was a spot open on the couch next to Bill. Scarlett climbed over a few pairs of legs and sat down.

The alarm blared. Everyone jumped up.

"Cobra's attacking the BET. Get to your airborne assault or ground assignments and move out!" Duke's voice growled over the intercom. Game, popcorn and any though of relaxation disappeared as they double-timed it out to the motor pool and airfield.

"What the Hell?" Scarlett and Recondo's view of the freakish aircraft was blocked by a writhing segmented monster towering above them.

"Scarlett, tell me I'm dreaming. Please, tell me I'm dreaming." Recondo fired several bursts at the giant worm, to no affect.

She took aim at what she hoped was its throat, and let a bolt fly. It bounced off the armor plating. "More like a nightmare. My God, what is it? It stinks, too." The creatures were surrounded by a fetid cloud of stench. She watched as Thunder rushed it in a Mauler, launching a shell at the undulating beast. It was as if he had tossed a wad of paper at it. The worm reached the top of its breaching climb.

"Look out!" Scarlett shoved Recondo's shoulder. "It's diving! Get out from under it!" The worm fell earthwards. It was like seeing a skyscraper topple to the side. They ran full speed and managed to get out from under it's collapse just in time. She felt the shockwave travel through the ground as it hit. Scarlett stumbled and struggled to stay on her feet. Something swooped above them.

Recondo looked up and blanched. "It's like some huge bat. Scarlett, look!" He pointed to where Hawk and the Joes were dogfighting Cobra above them.

She followed his finger. The Conquests and Ravens swooped and tumbled. But other aircraft had joined them. Aircraft like nothing else she had seen. "Did HP Lovecraft somehow take over designing Cobra vehicles?" She watched as a flapping monstrosity spat at a Tomahawk that had just taken off. The chopper was coated in a viney, tenticular mass. It sputtered and crashed into the building below it.

_I hope they're OK in there._

Scarlett and Recondo saw a Stun zip by. They turned their attentions to stopping it, putting several rounds and a pincushions worth of bolts into driver and engine block. The vehicle swerved, collided with debris, flew in the air, tossing passengers as it flipped, and crashed back into the ground. She didn't bother to stop and worry about taking survivors prisoner.

"We have to re-group!" Recondo hollered. "We're all over the place."

Scarlett scanned the battlefield. The worms had successfully divided the ground troops into several small clusters. "Where's Duke?" In times of confusion, it was always best to circle around the Field Commander. By now, the quick thinking sergeant would have reassessed and restrategized. They needed to get back to him and hear his new orders.

"He was over there." Recondo pointed back towards the main building. Cover Girl pulled up in an Awe Striker and he hopped on the back. "Come on, Scarlett, let's go." Scarlett joined him and they all sped off.

Scarlett saw Duke's Armadillo sitting empty and jumped off the back of the Awe Striker. It was functional, but he was nowhere to be seen. She wasn't worried. He disliked the small tanks and the feeling of being trapped in one, alone and low to the ground. Scarlett climbed into the mini tank, started it, and rolled off to where the fighting seemed thickest.

She spotted Rock N Roll and Zap in a Mauler, trapped under another rearing, worm. The tank launched a shell; it had the same effect as hitting the thing with a tomato. Rock N' Roll pulled out his machine gun and unloaded a lot of lead at the thing, but the bullets were totally useless. Both men managed to get out of the tank seconds before the creature crashed down upon it, flattening it like an empty can.

Scarlett rushed the beast from behind, opening up with all four guns. It turned to face her, rearing and screaming. She quickly abandoned the vehicle and fled, not looking back to see the beast's maw slam into where she'd been sitting seconds before. It came after her. And suddenly, there was Duke. He sat astride a Havok, firing over her head at the creature rampaging behind her. Scarlett made a beeline for him. She was about to leap on to the Havok when it was thrust skyward by another worm breaching through the ground.

"Duke!" Scarlett gasped as he nearly was thrown from his seat. Duke managed to cling to it and ride both beast and Havok. The worm reached an apex, and the Havok slowly slipped off it's back. Duke leapt clear right in time, rolling as he landed. He managed to rill right back onto his feet. She'd always been amazed at his flips and rolls in battle. Years of high school and college gymnastics had paid off more than tenfold. He dashed towards her.

"Run, Scarlett, when that Havok hits…" Duke made haste and she followed.

Scarlett saw him turn and flinch as the Havok hit the ground hard and exploded. She felt him slip an arm around her shoulder and use his other hand to grab her below the elbow so he could pull her in front of him; shielding her from flying debris. When they were clear, he stopped and spun her to face him, checking her over with is eyes and hands. "Red? You OK?"

"A little bruised, but that's it, Duke. What about you?"

He walked around her, looking her over to assure himself. "I'm fine." He came back to the front and glared over her head towards the BET's storage building. "Shit! Cobra went through this civilian security team faster than a hot knife through honeycomb." She saw his eyes widen and whirled to see what had caught his attention. Two of the worms flanked the Thunder Machine at the doors to the BET. The beasts easily plunged into the building. An unmistakably tall figure strode through the rubble, flanked by Dreadnoks. Destro was here.

"Son of a bitch! They're in, Red!"

"They have to get through the shell. That thing's tough. What the-" A winged man landed by the destroyed entrance and walked inside. "_That _thing was part of Serpentor's extraction, I swear."

"I remember, Scarlett. We have to get back there." He waved, whistled and gestured towards the building. "Joes! Regroup around the BET. Stop them from leaving that building. Now! Move it!"

Scarlet saw a flash of red and heard a dog bark. It wasn't Junkyard. Big Lob came into view. "Duke, the Rawhides!"

"I see them. Fuck! They're nowhere near ready. I wanted them to train another _month_." He glanced around the battlefield. Scarlett did, too. Hangars were in ruins. Rubble and burning vehicles scattered the asphalt. Off into the desert, debris and downed aircraft from both sides burned. "Right." Duke had made a decision. "Rawhides! To me, NOW!" Scarlett saw Law look over their direction and turn to gather his team mates. Jinx was the last to turn and follow him. "Scarlett! I need you to get over to the left flank and keep them focused."

Scarlett looked up at him. His eyes blazed. His brows furrowed. He was tied up in the middle of battle and had no time or piece of himself for anything but keeping Cobra from taking the BET. She knew his brain was going a mile a minute, assessing, strategizing, re assessing and changing his plan. Battle plans were a living, evolving thing to Duke. He always seemed to be able to think several steps ahead. But they were more a web than linear. At all times, Duke could see several possibilities, and how to respond.

"Right, Duke!" She slung her crossbow and hefted her M-16A2, "Duke…"

The Rawhides were nearly on them. His eyes met hers, and melted, for just a second. "Little Fox. Be nimble." He softly touched her cheek. She grabbed his hand.

She knew he couldn't fall into this. If he worried about her, let himself become preoccupied with her safety, he was putting everything at risk. "You know me, Duke! Fast and deadly. I've got it, no problem." She gave him a smile and a thumb's up, then kissed his palm.

"Good, Red. Off you go." He turned as the Rawhides made it to their position. She heard him command them as she rushed off to the left flank. "Ok, Rawhides, you're doing good. I want you with me every step of the way. Do everything I tell you _exactly_ as I tell you to do it. You got me?"

"Yo Joe!" All five hollered in unison. Order barked.

Scarlett called the flank's attention. "OK, we've got to the ones out who want to come in, and keep the ones in from getting out. Everyone got that? Suppressive fire_ out_. Strafing fire _in._

There was a loud explosion behind them. Two of the worms began wailing. She turned to see one writing , expiring. Duke held a mortar he had pulled off of a Silver Mirage. "Go for the underbelly! These things aren't invulnerable after all!" The Rawhides lay across a hill of rubble behind him, cheering. All the Joes heard, and began concentrating their firepower underneath the monsters. Above them, the dogfighting raged on.

A worm crashed out of the side wall of the building, avoiding the fire Scarlett had laid down at the entryway. The BET followed, Destro at the controls, followed by the Thunder Machine. "Joes! Concentrate on that BET!" Scarlett waved her unit onward. The began to drive the S.T.U.N. s back. Rock n' Roll and Ripcord were skipping shots and tossing grenades underneath the remaining worms, driving them to dive back into the ground, or blowing their bellies open. Duke threw another few mortars at one and lead the Rawhides and the rest of his unit after the S.T.U.N.s .

"Let's go! Drive them off!" Scarlett rallied her troops. They tore after the retreating Cobra troops. Both Joe units met by a tangle of gas pipes.

"Duke!"

"Red! We've got the fuckers, if we can just hang on to the BET and finish driving them off. The Rawhides are hanging in tough." He nodded at the green troops, who looked exhausted, but stood straighter.

Scarlett heard Duke's radio crackle. "We're not making much headway upstairs, Duke." General Hawk's voice was tinny through the speaker.

"Understood, sir. We'll see if we can put pressure on them downstairs."

Duke's gaze was yanked up. "Shit!"

A Night Raven landed on the tarmac right at the edge of the facility, and she saw Serpentor climb up and stand in the cockpit, admiring his prize. "The bastard, he thinks he's won already!" Out of nowhere, a shell blasted the plane, nearly knocking the Emperor from his perch. Scarlett tried to see who launched it.

"Hey! It's Slaughter and the Renegades!" Rock n' Roll whooped. "And there's Falcon!"

Sure enough, the Triple T tank and three motorcycles swooped down from the hills and to the desert that surrounded the facility. Falcon rode on the mini-tank's fender, a rocket launcher on his shoulder. She watched as he took aim and fired again. The rocket streaked towards the Night Raven. Serpentor managed to leap clear just in time. The impact knocked the jet onto its side and ignited its fuel tanks. Everything around them seemed to be on fire.

Duke roared and pumped his fist. "Good shot Kid! Good shot!"

"Evacuate the BET at once!" Serpentor bellowed. The Emperor was toting a mortar. He hit the ground, rolled, and came up on one knee, taking aim. Scarlett watched the Triple T turn to make a second pass.

Serpentor fired, and his shell hit its target dead center. The Triple T was thrown skyward, Falcon and Slaughter flung like ragdolls. Scarlett saw Duke take a few steps in disbelief. "Falcon!" He yelled. Scarlett could see the young Green Beret and the Drill Sergeant lying amidst the rubble, motionless. Duke suddenly took off running to them.

Scarlett remembered last night, his conviction, silly as it had sounded then. How he'd looked at her in all seriousness. _**No one**__messes with my little brother…_

"Duke! Wait! Serpentor!" Scarlett tried to follow. Big Lob and Jinx were closer to him, trying to catch up. He vaulted a fuel line. The spreading flames consumed it, and it blew right after, blocking the Joes and cutting them off from their field commander. Scarlett was forced to try and skirt the blazing rubble, peering through the flames as she tried to find a way around.

Falcon was pulling himself to his feet, and the Cobra Emperor slowly stalked to him. He towered over the kid.

_Oh Duke, get there in time…_ She knew Duke could be fast when he needed to, but she wasn't sure how if he could make it in time.

The Emperor pulled one of the snakes from his shoulders hefted it, taking aim. Falcon had no time to escape, he crouched and cowered as Serpentor drew back his arm…and Duke was there. He had no time to shoot, no way of taking any aim while running. He swung the butt of his rifle, connecting with Serpentor's head and knocking him back. The snake fell to the ground and slowly began to crawl away.

"_**DUKE!"**_ Scarlett heard Falcon cry out as Serpentor grabbed the rifle. The two men fought for control of the gun. The Emperor was fresh, whereas Duke had been fighting for hours. Duke was a big man, tall and broad, but the Emperor towered over him. The height advantage, coupled with Duke's weariness, allowed Serpentor the leverage to force the First Sergeant back and fling him to the ground at Falcon's feet. The Emperor reached down for his snake and menacingly stalked towards the brothers.

_Duke! No! Get up! _Scarlett and the Joes were still circling. There was a galaxy of pipes this side of the facility, and they had to be careful around the flames and rubble. They had managed to come around the side and were seconds away from a clear run to the wrecked Triple T and their field commander. She looked away to pick her way around a burning S.T.U.N.

_Hang __**on**__ Duke, we're nearly there. Where's the Renegades? What happened to Slaughter?_

The Marine Drill was still out cold, chin to the sky. His Renegades nowhere to be seen. Scarlett and the rest of the unit was too far away to help. Duke was on his own.

"NOOOOO!" Duke's voice was full of anguish. She'd never heard him sound like that before. It tore at her heart. She spun to see him pull himself up and block his brother from Serpentor's attack. Time suddenly slowed. The snake's head plunged into Duke's chest. Blood spattered. He didn't make a sound. "No! _**Duke!**_No!" Scarlett screamed.

_No! No! That didn't happen! No!_

"Come _on_ we have to get there!" They were clear of the pipes, the fire, the debris. Scarlett ran as fast as she could.

Duke stood for a split second, his hands at his sides, panting. Then he slowly folded in on himself. Falcon caught him as he fell and lowered him to the ground.

_No, this isn't real. Recondo was right. This is all a bad dream. I'm going to wake up soon._

Scarlett watched Duke's hands clutch and paw at the snake protruding from his chest. Falcon yanked it out, flinging more blood as he tossed it away. Scarlett saw Duke's body shudder. Serpentor stopped, pointing at the two. Scarlett was now close enough to hear him.

"He took the snake meant for your heart, but his sacrifice will be in vain!" The Emperor dashed to the BET and climbed aboard. A shadow washed across them, and the Joes looked up as a massive flying beast swept down, grabbed the apparatus, and took off. The BET was gone.

Scarlett and the Joes reached the wreck and the brothers. Sergeant Slaughter was sitting up, shaking his head. Falcon was doing his best to hold on to his brother. Duke was in agony. He was struggling and twisting, trying to escape the pain. A low whine escaped from his throat. His blood soaked the ground around him. It soaked Falcon's shirt. Scarlett could smell it.

Somehow, Doc beat Scarlett there. He managed to rip Duke's shirt open under his bandolier, a sight that made Falcon look away, but Duke was struggling too wildy for him to do much. He barked at Falcon. "**HOLD him. **_Hold him or I can't stabilize him._"

It was impossible. Wounded or not, Duke was strong. Falcon could barely keep his arms wrapped around him let alone hold him still. "Con, stop. Con, stop moving. _Con, please, stop moving._" Falcon was in tears. He begged. "Con, _please._ Stop."

Scarlett reached them, and shoved Falcon away. "_Give him to me!_" The kid backed away, hands raised, tears streaming down his face. Scarlett cradled Duke in her arms and rested him in her lap. "_Dammit_, Duke, stay _still_. Doc's going to help you, you have to _let_ him. _Stay __**still**_!" At the sound of her voice, he looked up into her face. She saw it all then. Trust. Relief. Yearning. Love. Sadness. _Oh Duke. My love. Not this, not now. Everything was perfect…_

He calmed down enough for Doc to grab an arm and jab in a needle. The painkiller took effect, and Duke relaxed a little. His eyes lost focus, but he still looked into her face. There was still enough pain in random waves to make him convulse, but she knew he was away from most of it. Doc cut away Duke's shirt and started to work. Scarlett didn't dare look down at the wound. Doc took a deep breath. He called for a radio and picked up the handset. "Hawk, this is Doc. Bad news. Serpentor got the BET and Duke is _seriously _injured."

There was a crackle, a pause as the General tried to digest the news. Then Hawk came on. "See to him! I'm coming in!"

Duke took a deep breath. "Red…Red. This is…"

"Shhhhh, Duke. Hey. I'm here. Relax, I'm here with you. We're in this together, right? I'm here." Scarlett took off her gloves and gently caressed his cheek, rough with stubble and grimy from battle. Duke's eye filled with tears. They flooded and ran down his cheeks, clearing pathways through the dirt.

She looked up to see they were surrounded by Joes. So many Joes. All in shock. Duke had gotten captured, thrown in the Arena, blown from an oil platform and thrown himself into fight after crazy fight. It had never been this bad. He usually picked himself right back up. Falcon had retreated to the edge of the crowd, Jinx had reached out and taken his shoulder. Scarlett saw Slaughter standing with his mouth hanging open.

She lashed out at him. "_You! _You bastard, you could have stopped this. You or those animals you call Renegades. _Where were you?"_

Doc looked up at her. "Shelve it, sergeant, he was unconscious. He couldn't have helped and this _won't _help anything now." He got back to work. "The best thing you can do for Duke is be here. Now get that bandolier off of him."

There was a tremendous explosion as the flames reached another gas tank in the wreckage.

Scarlett reached for the bandolier. Duke tried to twist away. He hated to be without it. She knew he considered it lucky. "Duke, let me take it off. He needs to get at your chest." He lay still and let her unbuckle it. She gently slid it out from under him, avoiding the blood that had seeped into the mesh. He grunted as she lifted him a little to slide it clear.

"Good, Scarlett, that helps." Doc started to gently clean the wound. Duke grimaced.

"Scarlett…it hurts."

"Shhhhh, Duke." She tried to smile as she caressed him and brushed an errant forelock out of his face.

"I don't think I'm-"

She slid her thumb across his lips, cutting him off. "Shhh. All you have to do is sit tight and hang in there with me. Stay _with me_ Duke."

"All I ever wanted to do was stay with you." He tried to reach up for her. He managed to stroke her cheek before the pain made him drop his arm.

Scarlett leaned forward to kiss his poor nose. Her hair slid over her shoulder, tickling him. He sneezed, and she saw blood spray all over Doc. Duke bellowed in agony.

"Scarlett, for God's sake, keep your hair out of his face. He could blow something…" Doc had patched up as much as he could and was packing gauze into the outer wound. "They're just going to open him up again in the ER …" He muttered to himself.

She braced Duke's shoulders as he tensed with another wave of pain. "Oh Duke, hang _on. Please _hang on."

"Shana, I'm trying…I'm trying my best."

"Duke…"

"I don't _want _to leave you. I don't _want _to go. I don't…I…" He turned his head and winced, grunting as another wave of pain washed over him.

"You don't have to, Duke. Stay with me. Just stay with me, Duke." She held his face. She remembered again his head in her lap on the picnic blanket. How he had fallen asleep, smiling. Someone had twisted that into a nightmare. "Duke. My love…_no._" Her voice was a whisper.

She had to lift him again for Doc to wrap the outer bandages all the way around. He cried out, and she could hardly bear it. She let him down, and Doc gave him another shot of morphine. He sighed. She felt him relax a little more.

Scarlett felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "How is he, Scarlett?"

It was Hawk. He looked exhausted. She watched his eyes flick over his field commander's prone body and then back to her. She shook her head. "Not good."

Scarlett turned back to look down at her man. The drugs had taken away enough pain that he could sit almost entirely calm, but had also made him fuzzy.

"Red, Shatzi. Little Red Fox. _Shana…_My sweet Scarlett. I-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a another wave of pain. She grabbed his head and leaned over him.

"My love, _fight. _ Please. Fight for me. I can't go on without you. Duke…" She saw one of her own tears hit his cheek. _It's not fair. I waited so long for him. It took so long to get next to him. It's not fair. He's all I ever wanted._

Hawk shifted uncomfortably behind her.

Doc nodded to Falcon and stood up, sighing. He'd done all he could. For years, Doc had patched Duke up, kept him going, pulled him through. Now, he stood, feeling defeated. There was nothing more to do till the chopper came and they could get him to the E.R.

Falcon pushed his way past the medic and kneeled by his brother. Scarlett saw Jinx clutching at herself behind him.

Duke reached up, and Falcon clasped his proffered hand. "_Con."_

Duke grunted as he gritted away pain. "I guess I …can't look out for you anymore, Kid."

Flacon shook his head. "Don't say that, Duke. Doc'll fix you up…"

Duke chuckled, then pain washed over him again, and he twisted his face into Scarlett's palm for comfort. "This isn't Doc's day for miracles…" He grunted. "It's my own fault…too slow…"

Falcon leaned back, shaking his head vehemently. "No…No. You did it to save me…Con…"

Duke grew serious. "Promise me you'll…unh…get your act together. Be a credit… to your country."

Falcon leaned forward, clutching Duke's hand, then back in disbelief. Scarlett couldn't take it in.

_Oh, Duke, you're not saying goodbye. Please, don't think you have to say goodbye to your brother…to me._

"I'll…I'll make you _proud_ …you'll _see." _Falcon gripped Duke's hand hard. Pain once again washed over the First Sergeant. He rose away from her, trying to escape it.

"Yo….J…." His breath hissed away. His head rolled to one side. His body went limp against her. Duke had passed out, the pain too much for even him.

Scarlett held her breath and watched his chest.

_No..please…take a breath. Please, Duke, breathe. I need you to breathe for me, my love. Don't let go. Don't…_

It was tiny, miniscule, but his chest raised and fell. Scarlett let herself breathe.

_Oh, Duke…Oh, my love, keep fighting. I'll be here waiting for you_.

"He' gone into a coma." She knew if she said it, she could somehow make it true.

His hand relaxed in Falcon's grip. The kid stared at it in disbelief, then looked up to her. Fresh tears washed over his cheeks. He really was alone.

Falcon blurred as Scarlett's own eyes filled. She looked at the kid. _How dare you be the one to feel lost. You, you tried to push him away. You wanted him to leave you alone. All I ever wanted was to be closer to him. All I ever wanted…_ Her anger was replaced by pity. Duke loved his brother. Falcon hated to be alone, and now the only one who had bothered to stand up for him, the one who had protected him his whole life, was teetering on the brink of oblivion. Falcon was, for the first time in his life, truly alone. And so was Scarlett.

She looked down again at the man in her lap. Her man. His face had fallen to the right, and she cupped and caressed his cheek. Her tears fell onto his grimy face. Had he been smiling, she would have thought them back on the blanket in the park. "_Duke…"_

Falcon reached for his brother, and pulled him into his arms, holding him tight. "_Con…"_

Scarlett kept her hand on Duke's back. She couldn't bear to not be touching him. Doc stood, fists clenched. He'd brought Duke through too much to watch the man go now. He turned to his radio again. "_Dammit Bill, where are you two? I need him out of here __**now**__!"_

Hawk had been watching, his helmet tucked under his arm. He stepped forward and laid a hand on Falcon's shoulder. "Falcon, don't worry. We'll do everything we can…for Duke…" His eyes lifted to Scarlett's. He turned away, as if he couldn't bear to hold her gaze. She heard him whisper to himself. "Yo Joe."

The repetitive thump of a chopper sounded overhead, and a Tomahawk set down. Scarlett's hair went everywhere. Falcon looked up, then gently lowered Duke back down into her arms. Lift Ticked jumped down grumbling, but Scarlett couldn't understand what he was saying. Their voices sounded distant, as if she were hearing them through water. She focused everything on Duke, forcing herself to make him breath. Believing that if she just kept thinking about each rise and fall of his chest, they would keep coming. People were talking, but their voices seemed just wordless blather. Lift Ticket stopped when he saw Duke, his face full of shock. He muttered some question.

Hawk snarled in response, waving angrily towards the chopper, then turning and waving the Joes away far enough to let Bill and Lift Ticket come through. They set the stretcher down alongside Duke. Bill crouched down next to her, mumbling at his Field Commander. He put his hand on her shoulder when the Top didn't respond. She looked at Bill's aviators, and it was as if her ears popped.

"Big Red, what's happened to yer Yeller Bear?"

Scarlett shook her head and let the tears wash down her face. Bill looked into her for a second, then turned to regard Falcon. He looked back to her. "Aw, Red, sure as ever he ain't goin' nowhere without his little red fox, don't you think otherwise." He purred soothingly, and Scarlett did her best to nod, sliding her hands down over Duke's cheeks and neck to his chest, trying to re-assure herself that he was still breathing.

Doc took charge. It was the only time he ever pulled rank and gave orders. "I need that man out of here, stat, Bill. Get him on the stretcher, on that chopper and OUT! Every second you're wasting is one we don't have. I don't know how long he's going to keep breathing for himself, I need respiratory aid ASAP."

Bill smiled encouragingly. Lift Ticket moved to gently grab Duke's feet. Bill tried to take Duke from her. Scarlett's heart jumped, her temper flared and she held on to him, leaning out over his chest, and then wrapping her arms around his neck as Bill tried to take him from her. He sighed and took off his glasses to look her in the eye.

"Here, Red, don't fret none, we'll get him back, ornery as ever. I ain't yet known him to stay down for a full count. He'll have a nice smooth ride back home."

Scarlett looked at the Air Cav, and relented. She let him unwind her arms from around Duke and gently shift him onto the stretcher. He lap felt oddly light, her arms empty. She instantly wanted Duke back with her. The two men lifted the stretcher and carried Duke to the Tomahawk. Doc climbed aboard after him, and Lift Ticket and Bill moved to the cockpit to get the helicopter going.

_Don't…don't take him from me. Not yet. I haven't had him long enough yet._

"Scarlett." A low deep voice pulled her out of herself. Hawk came to her side. Scarlett looked up at her general. He offered her his hand. She took it, letting him pull her to her feet. He whispered to her. "Scarlett, there's nothing I can say to make it easier. Don't give up hope. He's in good hands. We _will_ do everything we can." He tried to smile encouragingly. General Hawk leaned down and scooped up Duke's bandolier. He held it for a second, examining it as he slid the material through his fingers. Then he gave it to Scarlett. She took it and clutched it to her.

Hawk whirled, turning from kindly father to general once more. He kept hold of her hand, squeezing it. "Scarlett, Falcon, get on that Tomahawk and get out of here. I want you both with him on that chopper. That's an order." He took her to the waiting helicopter, and she climbed in, hearing the General say something to Falcon, but not caring what. She lowered herself in a seat next to Duke as his brother climbed aboard. He dropped down next to her, his head in his hands. The rotors sped up as Lift Ticket prepared to take off.

Slaughter jogged up to the doors and hollered to be heard over the rotors and the whine of the engine. "Your brother's refused every commission they offered him because he wanted to stay with his men, Falcon. You couldn't pry Duke away from his Joes with a crowbar. He's going nowhere! Believe that!" She knew he meant well, but all Scarlett could think of was Duke's imitation of the man the night before. She smiled to herself, and glanced at his face. It was ashen. She leaned over him and softly stroked his cheek. Doc softly moved her away.

"Scarlett, we need to use this, his breathing's too shallow. Move over, please." The mask went over his face, and Scarlett felt herself breaking down. _Shut up Shana, you're not going to cry. That's not you. You are __**not**__ going to sob aloud. That's weak. You're not a weakling! What would people think? There's more to your life than this man…_

The last thought did it. The unfairness of having to prove herself strong and independent by somehow denying the depths of her love for him. The idiocy of the very idea - that somehow, by loving him and showing her love for him, she was somehow weak, when in her heart, she knew her love made her strong. She let go and sobbed, twisting his bandolier in and around her hands, then holding it against her. It smelled of him.

_Fuck other people. Screw them. Who cares what they think? They don't know. Why can't a strong woman love strongly? Duke…_

They were soon touching down atop the hospital. A team of doctors was waiting for them with a gurney. Lift Ticket and Bill wasted no time carefully unloading Duke and setting him on it. Scarlett jumped down to follow.

"I'm going with them. I'm not leaving him alone in there." There was no way she was letting him out of her sight now.

"Now, Red. There ain't nothing you can do in there. Shoot, they won't let you in the ER 'cause they don't need to be trippin' over you." Wild Bill grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I don't care, Bill. He shouldn't be alone."

"Yer yeller bear ain't alone, Red. Doc's with him. You know he trusts Doc. Doc's pulled him through time 'n time again."

"Let me go, Bill." She tried to break loose, but he held her firmly.

"Darlin' he knows you love him, ain't nothin he knows more'n that. Think he'd want you to stand around in them dirty things worryin'? We're goin' to base. You'n me, ElTee and th' kid there." He nodded over his shoulder to where Falcon stood forlorn and filthy. When she turned to look at him, he took a step back, his face a mess of tears and dirt. Bill continued. "you two'll get cleaned up, maybe get some chow, and, heck, I'll bring you both back myself."

Scarlett sighed and relented. _He's right. They're going to open him right back up. No one's going to let me in there. I'd just be sitting outside. God, I'm tired. _And she was. She was exhausted. Bill kept his hands on her shoulders as she turned and walked back to the Tomahawk. She stopped when she was in front of Falcon. His head hung. He wouldn't look up at her.

"Falcon. It wasn't your fault. I want you to know that. I don't think it was your fault. Duke..." She felt the tears start again. Falcon lifted his head to look at her. His eyes were full of sadness and fear and a touch of anger. "Duke was always the type of man to throw himself at things full tilt. He was worried about you...he...Here, get into the Tomahawk. I… I want to talk to you on the way back to base."

She climbed on, Falcon on her heels, and waved him to the empty seat next to her. He sat and put his head in his hands, his elbows on his knees. He scrubbed his hands through his hair. For the first time, Scarlett noticed his beret was missing. He must have lost it when he was blown of the Triple T. Like her, he was filthy, bloodstained, exhausted. Scarlett felt sorry for the Kid. He'd finally come into his own on the battlefield. He'd finally done something right, and his reward was to watch his brother fall.

"Falcon." He didn't respond. "Vincent." That got his attention. Scarlett rubbed his back, remembering she wasn't the only one needing comfort. "You can't blame yourself."

"Why not? If it hadn't of been for me, if he hadn't of come to help me...it would never have happened. He'd still be walking around. He wouldn't have fought Serpentor, he..."

Bill came into the back and hung onto a strap for support. "Three weeks ago Duke tangled with Serpentor in the Himalayas, kid. A few months ago, he was smackin' Bludd around. Last summer, I saw him take on five vipers with a broken chair. A year ago, he broke three fingers socking Destro. I've watched him fling himself right into the middle of every fight he's come near. The day I met him he got into a barfight for the Hell of it." Bill came over and looked down at Duke, grinning at the memory. "Yer brother's a brawler, no doubt about it. You can't tell me he wouldn't have been there anyway. Serpentor got away and he took it personally."

"Yeah, and I was responsible for _that,_ too."

_Oh, little man. Do you really think you make so much happen? _Scarlett rubbed his back again. "It doesn't change anything, this going back over everything. You came with Slaughter when we _needed_ help, you were doing good out there."

"Tell me, please, why did he do it? Why'd he step in front of that spear? The last three years, we've saw him at home all of twice. Twice! My baby sister worships him, and why? He never comes home. He's missed Christmases, birthdays, Thanksgivings, my high school graduation-shit _most _of my graduations...now all of a sudden he's taking a hit for me? I was such a fuck-up, he never wanted to see me." It was the most he'd ever said to her, and it was full of bitterness. He looked away so she couldn't see his anger.

Scarlett hadn't really thought of it from his angle. How do you take it when your big brother never comes home? Truthfully, Duke rarely had the chance to take leave, but she had also seen how uncomfortable the civilian world made him. He'd been "in" so long, the outside was sometimes hard to take, and she had thought more than once that he let certain opportunities slip too easily through his fingers She wondered if it would happen to her. She already had too few trips home. Were her brothers ever resentful? But it didn't mean that Duke loved his family any less.

"The night before your hearing, your brother didn't sleep! He was a wreck, I've never seen him that way. For once, he was at a complete loss...Falcon, Vincent, look at me." He let her turn his face to hers. "He was worried about you. Look, when you first got on base, he started acting, well, off. Not himself. I knew something was up, but I couldn't get it out of him. Something was eating him and he wouldn't tell me what."

"And trust me, Kid, Red can usually get anything outta Duke." Wild Bill chuckled.

"Bill," Scarlett sighed. _Now is not the time, Bill._

"Vincent, I get it now. He loves you, that's all. You're his little brother, and he loves you. He worried so much about you. You have to know that. Love is not an easy thing for him to talk about." Scarlett had to look away out the door. The tears were coming afresh. _How many years did I wait for him to tell me? How long did it take him feel safe enough to say it? He was just beginning to really let me __**in**__. _She turned back to Falcon. "Trust me, I know. But, you have to understand, with Duke, he _shows _you instead of telling you. He's never going to recite poetry, but he'll go to the end of the Earth for the people he cares about."

Bill took up the lecture. "We've both been with Duke from the start of this whole outfit, Kid. Duke wouldn'tve brought ya here if he didn't think you had the goods." The chopper lurched as it set down back at Headquarters. "Let's go, boys and girls. Hawk says you both gotta get freshened up and go back."

"Yeah, get outta my chopper and go hose off. You both smell." Lift Ticket came back, all smiles. He jumped off to do his final walk round. Scarlett grabbed Duke's bandolier and let Bill give her a hand out of the chopper. He gave her a hug.

"Hurry back Red, I'll getcha both back to Duke in two shakes of a lamb's tail," She let him hold her up. Wild Bill. Crazy, goofy, amiable Bill. She'd known him from the start. She knew he'd had every inkling of Duke's attraction to her, maybe even before Duke did. Duke told her them man had teased him mercilessly. He was one of the men she considered the backbone of the Joes.

"Thanks, Bill, I'll be quick. Falcon, get a move on. You're coming back with me." Scarlett watched the kid stagger away and went to her own quarters. She passed a few Joes on the way. No one stopped her for long. All looked weary. Most treated her to a sad glance, a few words of encouragement or asked how Duke was. She lost count of the number of times she gave her little speech. "He's in the E.R. They're working on him. I'm going to clean up and go right back." Two or three, like Low Light and Wet Suit, couldn't look at her at all. She managed to get to her quarters without meeting too many people. Cover Girl wasn't there, and Scarlett was relieved. She wanted to talk to her, but she needed time to stand under the hot water and come to grips with reality, just by herself. She left Duke's bandolier on her bed, stripped, climbed into her bathrobe and went to the shower. Jinx came out of the bathroom as Scarlett was going in, but the martial artist just looked at her, stumbled over a few words of comfort, and went to hide in her room. Scarlett sighed and climbed into the shower, hoping there was hot water left.

Strangely, she found herself missing Shipwreck. For all his passes and come ons, all the jokes and bluster, the sailor was one of the few men she knew who had no problem quietly expressing himself. As odd as it seemed, she could have used some time with him right now. He had more than healthy understanding of what she and Duke had gone through, knowing full well the pain of unrequited love. So much so that he'd been the one to call her after he'd pulled Duke out from under the oil platform, having picked up on how she felt about their First Sergeant.

* * *

_It had been a wonderful evening. All three of her brothers had made it for dinner. Brian couldn't stop touching his new wife Cathleen. Frank's growing families had brought extra life to the house. Frank's little Patrick toddled around and grinned gummily at everyone. Baby Shannon was passed around to be admired._

_Scarlett watched her father swell with pride as he held each in turn. Frank snuck loving touches to his wife as Dad dandled the toddler and baby on his knee. Polly cornered Scarlett in the kitchen_

"_It's good to see you home, Shana. Seems like the last time we got together, Brian and Cathleen were wed."_

_Scarlett laughed. "That wasn't so long ago."_

"_I'll grant you, girl. But you only were with us for a weekend, and then you flitted off again." She filled a basket with rolls from the oven._

"_True. I wish I could be home more. Patrick's getting so big." As if called, he toddled into the kitchen. He grabbed her pants with a sticky hand and grinned. "Here, Patrick." Scarlett picked him up. He let loose with a baby giggle and grabbed at her breast. _

"_Men. It doesn't take long, does it?" Polly shook her head. Both women laughed. The phone rang, and Sean hollered from upstairs. _

"_I've got it, I'm expecting a call."_

_Dad came into the kitchen, carrying Shannon. "There ye are. Is everything ready? I've got the beef off the grill and on the table."_

_Polly held up the basket. "Dad, the rolls are the last thing. Everything's on the table."_

"_Right then." They followed him out to the dining room and the laden table. Scarlett's father called into the living room. "Boys, Cathleen, 'tis supper time." He went to the stairs. "Sean! Yer call'll and yer girl'll have to wait. Put down th phone and come t'supper."_

_They all sat down at the table, the children slipped into highchairs._

_Cathleen smiled at Scarlett. "So, Shana, when are we going to hear bells and see the Banns posted for you? When are you going to find the right man?"_

_Scarlett blushed. Brian turned to his young wife. "Hush! You know she's got her hands full. Sis doesn't have time to see if any man out there is good enough for her." He dropped his napkin over his lap._

_Patrick O'Hara hollered back up the stairs. "Sean! That boy." His eyes twinkled at Scarlett. "Don't be so quick to say such things, Brian. Seems to me when we were there that a lad had his eye on yer sister."_

_Frank snorted and helped himself to salad. "Th' __**one**__ eye that shouldn't have been, Dad."_

"_Och. You're a stickler for rules, boy." He grinned again at his daughter. "Might be I saw her eyes wander back his direction."_

_Scarlett's blush deepend. "Dad…I don't know what you-" _

_Sean came down the stairs and stopped by her chair. "Shana. It's for you. Your unit. I tried to tell them we were at dinner…"_

"_Sean, I __**have**__ to take it. You know that. Excuse me." Scarlett stood and immediately went up the stairs and into her father's room where the receiver lay next to the phone on his bedside table. "I'm here."_

"_Scarlett?"_

"_**Shipwreck?**_ _You're the last person I would expect to call." She laughed. "Everything OK?"_

_He didn't laugh back. "Scarlett, it's Duke. There's been an accident…" _

_They all looked up at her when she came down the stairs. Everyone but little Patrick's smile faded when they saw her face. _

_Frank came to her side. "Shana? What's wrong? Do you have to go back? Is everything OK?"_

_She sat slowly in her chair. Frank stood behind her. Her father leaned towards her. "Shana? What's wrong?"_

_She looked at him, hardly seeing him. "One of the Joes has turned traitor. Duke…he's…He's in a coma. He might never wake up."_

* * *

Scarlett shut off the water and stood in the shower, dripping. Shipwreck had told her that no one had ordered her return, and maybe she should stay home so as not to get caught up in the hunt for Dusty and the attempt to cover all the labs carrying the chemicals for the armor treatment. The sailor though it best she wait. She made it two days. Two days and she was on a plane back to base. Just like now, Duke was in a coma, unresponsive.

_But he woke up. He woke up and I was there. He woke up, and then he went home. _

He'd been home for three weeks. Perhaps he'd taken that time to think a little. When he returned, they both had been sent with Snake-Eyes, Wild Bill, Recondo, Ripcord, Rock 'n Roll, and Cutter to India to offer Dr. Shakur sanctuary and safety for his Vulcan Machine.

After the mission, at a party thrown by Shakur, on a balcony under the moon, he had come to her. They were both heady with drink and a successful mission. The night smelled of jasmine and roses. They had been playfully touching for some time, but it never went beyond anything that could be brushed off as accidental or friendly, although she could tell from his eyes that his skin tingled each time just as much as hers did. But this night…under the moon and stars, surrounded by intoxicating jasmine, emboldened by drink…he'd given in to whatever feelings he'd been holding down. Scarlett sighed as she remembered his strong arms sliding around her, his lips brushing against hers softly, then returning for a more demanding, passionate second taste.

He'd damned the regulations. Damned them and kept her out on that balcony, kissing her for a good several hours, making up for lost time, until the other guests had left and their absence would be noticed.

_He woke up._

But now it was more serious.

Scarlett toweled herself dry and went back to her room to change into a clean uniform. She felt refreshed, if nothing else.

_He __**will**__ wake up, just like last time. He may even be coming out of it by the time we get back. Maybe it __**wasn't**__ a coma, who am I to know. Maybe he just passed out._

She decided to bring him a few things. Whatever happened, he'd be in the hospital a long time, and Duke hated hospitals. He hated being forced to sit still, he hated the smell of the antiseptic cleaners, he hated the sound of gurneys and bedpans. He loathed hospital gowns, despised his beard growing out and quickly grew bored of bedrest. She pulled an empty duffle from her closet and made her way to his quarters, letting herself in with her copy of his key.

Scarlett first went to the fridge and pulled out the leftover spaghetti from last night. She couldn't help it, she was hungry. She scarfed a few forkfuls, telling herself that if Nurse Matthews allowed it, she'd bring Duke some tomorrow or the day after.

With her stomach a little less empty, Scarlett went to the bathroom and grabbed his toothbrush the tube of toothpaste and his shaving kit. She backtracked to the bedroom and pulled a few pairs of sweats out of his drawer. On a whim, she found the pajamas she'd bought him after the oil rig explosion and threw them in, too. The novel he had been reading in his few minutes of free time sat on his bedside table. _D is for Deadbeat. _She had been surprised to find him reading the mystery series, but he's started with _A is for Alibi _and read every one since. He'd told Scarlett the female detective reminded him a lot of her. She tossed the book in the duffle and zipped it up. She glanced at his bed. A little over twenty-four hours before, they had been there, making love.

Scarlett left his quarters, turning out the lights and locking the door behind her. It was late. The Joes that were able had probably fallen into bed. Bill was waiting for her not far from Duke's door.

"Big Red, I got us a transport chopper on the pad. You get th' Kid and come on out."

"Sure thing, Bill, thanks." Scarlett passed very few soldiers on her way to Falcon's quarters. She knocked on his door. "Falcon, you ready?"

"In a minute, Scarlett. Come in while I get my boots on."

She let herself in and found him sitting on his bed shoving his feet into dirty boots. "Let's go, Bill is waiting with a transport chopper on the pad. Faster than driving."

Falcon stood up, grabbing a football that had been lying next to him. She glanced at it as he cradled it in his hands. He looked up at her, shrugging. "He was MVP. He gave it to me. He made me part of it…" He trailed off, looking down at the ball.

Scarlett felt herself clutch the bandolier tighter. "C'mon Falcon, let's go."

She spent the entire ride staring down at Duke's bandolier, tracing the pouches and buckle over and over. She had found it amazing that anyone who hated hats to the point that he refused to wear his own Special Forces beret unless in dress uniform would become attached to the thing. He strapped it on in the morning and wore it till he was down for the night. There were conceivably soldiers who had never seen him without it. On the rare occasions missions forced them to steal and wear Cobra uniforms he'd stash it somewhere and go back for it or cram it into a pack. The one time he had trouble finding it, he'd been unbearable until it had surfaced.

Scarlett looked over to Falcon to discover he'd fallen asleep. She wondered what memories he was wrapped up in. Scarlett found herself wanting to talk to him. It had suddenly occurred to her that of all the Joes, Falcon had known Duke the longest. The green kid knew their field commander better than anyone. It put him in a new perspective for her.

For the second time that night, they touched down on the hospital roof. "Here we are Scarlett." Bill turned to her. Right back through those doors and down you go." He glanced at Falcon. "I'll rouse the Kid, there. You go on ahead."

She slung the duffle over her shoulder, hung on to Duke's bandolier, and jumped onto the landing pad. Right through the double doors lay a set of huge sliding doors. Scarlett pressed the "down" button and stared at the arrows above the door. She heard the outer doors open and close, and Falcon was next to her. He nodded at the duffle bag.

"What's in the bag?"

"I stopped by Duke's quarters and grabbed a few things. The book he was reading, his shaving stuff, toothpaste and a brush, something to sleep in. He hates those hospital gowns." The down arrow lit up and a pleasant 'ping' announced their ride had arrived. The doors slid open and they both stepped in. Falcon hit the button for the first floor.

"You managed to get General Hawk to let you in?" Falcon sounded surprised.

Scarlett watched the light cycle through the numbers. "No, I have a copy of his key."

"You have a…Ahhhhhhh Yeah. Ok. Nevermind." Scarlett looked to the side and saw him blushing.

_Yes, your brother gets some of this. Surprised?_

"Ummm…he'll probably be happy you thought of that."

"I'm hoping. The last time he was here he refused to cooperate with the nurses 'till the let me bring him some sweats, a t-shirt and five of Roadblock's hamburgers. Made a big pain of himself. Nurse Matthews was fit to be tied." She smiled at the memory. He's caught a bullet off a rib and was on bed rest for a few days. Nurse Matthews had managed to berate him into staying under the covers, but the nurses had almost walked out. Scarlett smiled to herself. They all _loved_ having to care for Duke until he got difficult. They absolutely _fought_ over the chance to be assigned to his ward when they were new. The older nurses, the ones who knew better, ran the other way screaming.

"Sounds like Con, all right." Falcon grinned.

"Was he stubborn, when you were growing up?"

"I guess you could say that. You'd have to ask our mother. To me he was, you know, a brother. Sometimes he was fun, sometimes he helped me out. He beat up all the bullies and stuff…"

Scarlett smiled at the thought. "Sounds like Duke."

"Sometimes he was a big jerk." Falcon's hand slapped against the wall of the elevator, and Scarlett couldn't help but laugh. Frank and Brian had been the same way. Helpful and protective when they were around others, but often bullies in their own right at home. Brian in particular had enjoyed teasing and torturing her.

"Sounds like a brother!" She laughed again as the doors slid open on the emergency room. Scarlett made a beeline for the front desk, Falcon behind her. "We're looking for…"

"Hauser? Of course you are, Scarlett." She spun to see Nurse Matthews smiling at her. "They're still in with him. Wild Bill radioed you were on your way down and Dr. Greer sent me out to greet you." She noticed the duffle. "I see you brought his pajamas this time." Nurse Matthews noticed Falcon. "Are you Hauser the younger?"

"Sort of. Falcone, ma'am." The kid had manners when he needed them.

"Dr. Greer said you were his brother."

Falcon shrugged. "I am, ma'am. Same mother, different Pop."

She approached him with a clipboard. "You still qualify as next of kin. Has your mother been informed of what's going on?"

Scarlett's heart jumped. Duke's mother would be here. She had to come, just in case…

Nurse Matthews offered the clipboard to Falcon, who pointedly ignored it. "No ma'am I haven't had time."

"I called."

Scarlett whirled. Hawk was striding towards them. He grabbed Falcon's shoulder. "I figured you wouldn't mind, son. They're on their way. Your mother wanted everyone here, in case…" the General turned to Nurse Matthews, catching Scarlett's eyes on the way. "What's gong on in there, nurse?"

"The surgeons managed to stop the bleeding. It took a while to assess the damage. I'll let them fill you in on that. They had to intubate him, he stopped breathing a half an hour after he came in." Scarlett couldn't stop the gasp. _I should have been there. He was breathing while I was watching, making sure._ She knew it was ridiculous. Still, she felt she could somehow will him to keep going. "He's a fighter, that one, though. Heart kept pounding right on through. Seems whatever he was hit with missed it by less than an inch. Funny thing about rib cages. " Nurse Matthews winked. "They do a very good job of protecting what's inside, even if they do crack a little. Right now, they're working on putting him back together and stitching him up."

Scarlett let herself drop into a chair. She clung to his bandolier tightly. "Will he wake up when they're done?" _Please, say yes. Tell me he'll wake up in ICU and be grumpy._

"I may be head nurse, Scarlett, but you're really going to have to wait for the surgeons to fill you in fully." She gave her a gentle smile, then nodded at Falcon. "And the person they'll tell the most to is _him."_

Scarlett looked at Falcon. He stepped back and looked confused. "_Me? _You're kidding. _He's _a general and she's-" Scarlett caught the full force of his eyes. "Well, _honestly._"

Scarlett felt a sense of satisfaction that Falcon had already given her some sense of importance. He got it. Nurse Matthews shrugged.

"You're his blood brother. Half or full, you're legally next of kin in the room, until his mother gets here."

Falcon crossed his arms, tightened his jaw, and looked more like his brother than Scarlett had ever seen. "Whatever anyone has to tell me, _she'd _better be there, too." He pointed at her. " And you _better_ let her everywhere you let me, I can make myself very annoying to have around, otherwise."

_Oh, Vincent, bless you. _

Nurse Matthews smiled and raised her brow. "Now I can see the family resemblance."

"And General Hawk, too."

"More and more. You glare just like him. I can't _wait_ to meet your mother. Wait here, I'm going back to the ER. Dr. Greer should be able to come out and fill you in. The surgeons can spare him." Nurse Matthews disappeared through a set of double doors marked _No Entry_.

Scarlett sighed. She was tired. She was frightened. She was angry. She was touched. "Thank you, Falcon." She could barely hear her own voice.

"Yeah, well, he'd want that. You know." He rubbed the back of his head. "You're important to him." Falcon slid into the seat next to her, then jumped up. "Oh, sir! Sorry, sir."

The General waved the transgression off. "Take your cue from Scarlett, son. Relax. I won't harp on it now. Sit down. We're all tired. Been a long day, and it's nowhere near over. But do you mind if I tell you more?"

Scarlett listened for a while, but her exhausted mind wandered, and she lost track of what they were saying. She heard the voices, but her mind couldn't process the words. Falcon glanced at her once or twice.

She sighed to herself. "Why aren't they _telling _us anything?"

Doc appeared in his white coat and scrubs. One lapel bore a smear of blood. Scarlett perked up, clutching Duke's bandolier to herself.

He sat next to Scarlett and took her hand. "They're closing him up-last few stitches. He'll be moved to the ICU as soon as they're done. He's stable, for now."

"The nurse said he stopped breathing." Falcon rubbed the back of his neck.

"He's on a ventilator. He did stop breathing. They intubated him quickly. He wasn't without oxygen for long. I doubt there's any permanent brain damage." Doc took out a white handkerchief to polish his glasses

"Is he...is he awake? Will he wake up in ICU?" _Please say he's waking up_.

"No. He's still comatose. We're not entirely sure why. It seems to be how he reacts to severe trauma. The last time, the concussion from the explosion and the force of hitting the water on his back from such a height sent him into one. This time, I don't know. The pain was intense, even after everything I gave him. The surgeons found that Serpentor's spear broke three ribs; one lacerated his lung. It may be that Duke just escapes out of consciousness to avoid it all," Doc put his handkerchief back in his pocket and balanced his glasses back on his nose, "they've closed up his lung and patched up all the damaged blood vessels; put the ribs back in place so they _should _knit well, if he stays still enough."

" He's not moving, anyhow." Falcon sounded morose.

Scarlett shot him a scowl, then turned back to Doc. "So it's like last time?"

"Deeper. To be realistic, it's still touch and go. There was a lot of damage. We're lucky it missed his heart. We're worrying about a possible poison and probable infection; he's on massive amounts of antibiotics, just to be safe." Doc turned to the General. "I'd like permission to stay here, Hawk. I want to keep on top of this. I've pulled that man through too many things to let him go easy now."

Hawk looked tired. "Lifeline missing, you here, what am I supposed to do for a medic?"

"Kelley's ready. He's a Greenshirt, but he's a good doctor. They call him McCoy,"

"You're kidding me," Hawk rolled his eyes, "McCoy?"

"I think Sci Fi came up with that one," Doc grinned.

Scarlett laughed. Trust Sci Fi to work something like that in there.

"Fine. Stay with Duke. I'll take Dr. McCoy. Keep an eye on my First Shirt. Let me know as soon as anything changes. No matter where I am, let me know."

Nurse Matthews broke through the ER doors. Scarlett followed her as she walked to Doc.

"Doctor Greer, they're moving Sergeant Hauser to the ICU. Dr. Makenzie is cleaning up and the team wanted to go over the surgery with you."

Doc nodded. "Very good, nurse. Is he ready for visitors?"

"They can go in."

Scarlett jumped to her feet, eager to see him. Nurse Matthews turned, took one look at Falcon's boots and had a fit. It wasn't till she had him safely unshod and fit with paper booties that she escorted them towards ICU.

"Scarlett, I hate to say it, and I know you meant well, but, dear, he won't need those things yet."

"_Yet._" Scarlett clasped the strap of the duffle. For all she knew, he would wake up when he heard her voice.

They stepped into the ICU, and Scarlett had to stop and gather herself. She heard Falcon gasp. Duke lay on the bed, his chest swaddled in bandages. A large tube was taped into his mouth and attached to a ventilator, the bellows of which rose and fell and whooshed. Wires and IV lined ran from his fingers, arm and torso, out from under the covers and along to ports in the bed to the bank of machines next to and behind him. Readouts and beeps kept track of his heart and pulse.

Scarlett shoved down her apprehension, dropped the duffle and lowered herself into a chair by his side. "Duke. _Duke."_ She whispered. "Hey." She stroked his head, brushing his hair away from his forehead. "Hey, I'm here. I'm back with you." She took his hand with her free one, squeezing it. She hoped his eyes might open, or twitch, or maybe he would squeeze back, but there was nothing. _Please, Duke. I'm here. You can wake up now._

She heard Falcon talking to Doc. "Can he hear her, Doc? Do you think he knows we're here?"

"It's hard to say, Falcon. Some people who have come out of comas describe listening to the people around them. Others don't remember anything. When Duke came out of the coma after the Dusty armor treatment incident, I asked him what he remembered."

"What did he say?" Hawk was curious.

Doc sighed. "He said he was stuck in that POW camp he assaulted in Vietnam. It was night, he was sweltering, and all the POW's had the voices of Joes, even the dead ones. Except Shipwreck. Shipwreck was Polly, and Polly kept biting his ear."

"That's...that's pretty weird."

"God, I hope he isn't back there now. You want a nightmare, you read about that rescue." Hawk turned to the door, "I'll leave you and Scarlett now, Falcon. I've seen enough to fill the Joes back at base in. Take your time tonight, but I need you both back by morning; we have work to do."

Falcon was shocked. "Sir? But, but we-"

"No buts, soldier, I'm down too many Joes to let two more go. I need as many able-bodied men and women as I can scrape together. The worst is yet to come. Scarlett..."

"Sir." She didn't look away from Duke. She didn't need to watch him go, and she couldn't bring herself to stand. Her legs felt weak. She heard Hawk stride out of the room, and knew he understood.

Doc turned and followed him, stopping to talk to Falcon on the way out. "I want to meet with the surgeons. They'll compare notes on the ER...it's always good to review. Often something new comes up. Something we might have overlooked. Go on, go closer. It couldn't hurt. It may do some good. For both of you. I'll be checking in with him regularly."

He left the two of them alone with Duke.

Scarlett leaned over to brush her lips over his forehead. It tasted salty. "Don't go. Stay with me, Duke. We've come this far, you can't leave me now." She kissed him a again. "Who else is brave enough to laugh at me when I get angry, huh? Who's going to save all those spiders I want to squish?" She felt the tears build up, and let them flow, not caring if Falcon saw. "You have to hold me again. I want you to kiss me again." More than anything, she wanted him to wake up and pull her to him, hold her. She wanted to snuggle in his embrace. She wanted to feel his breath speed up, his heart start to pound and his hands begin to caress her. "I want to be with you again. We need to make love more. Come back and make love to me again." She didn't care that Falcon was in the room. She didn't care who heard what anymore. Years of loving him but being unable to touch him, years of discretion and for what? Scarlett let it all drop. She heard Falcon clear his throat and leave.

_I don't care. I don't care anymore. I'd scream it from the roof if it would bring him back to me right now. Duke! I __**love**__ you. My love!_

"It isn't very fair of you to do this, Duke. It isn't. First you make me love you, and try deny what you felt, keep me out. Then you let me in, and make me love you more. You made me so happy. Now this? You can't leave me here." She pulled his limp hand to her face, holding it to her cheek. It was rough from hard work at home and on base. "Come on, Love. Wake up and we'll show them. We'll show them what love is. Show them what you can do, love."

Duke had been through many scrapes, and he always got right back up and into the thick of it. He'd never backed down from a challenge. She could truthfully say he was human; he didn't always succeed, he didn't always win, but he never backed down. He never stopped trying.

"Don't give up now, Duke." His bandolier clattered to the floor, and she leaned down to pick it up, checking his eyes to see if it had somehow startled him. Nothing.

"_Conrad_." He could never resist her when she said his name. "_Conrad._ Come back to me. Don't you _dare _die, Conrad Sebastian Hauser. I'll never forgive you if you die on me now." She hugged his arm to her, feeling the tears course down her cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry, you know that. I can't be angry with you for long. You always do something to make me laugh."

* * *

_The last big argument they'd had, she had managed to avoid him for a week. Something stupid had set her off, she'd caught him late at night laughing on a long distance call from a woman. It had ended up being an old childhood friend, engaged and only interested in catching up, but Scarlett hadn't given him much of a chance to explain; her temper had gone off like a flash grenade and she'd walked out of his office in a huff, slamming his own door in his face. It was easy to avoid him, to be cold and professional in meetings and stay out of his way other times. _

_A week later, most of the Joes had gone to a military ball thrown to commemorate their anniversary, even more exciting in that the women had been granted permission to wear gowns other than the dowdy women's dress mess. Duke had, of course, gotten wrapped up in something or other and arrived late._

_The dance floor was full, and Scarlett had been swept up by a few Joes. Snake Eyes took her in his arms for a fox trot, Stalker for a waltz and even Shipwreck had pulled her out for some swing. She'd found herself dancing with a lot of the Joes. A spin on the floor with Alpine had ended and she'd found herself staring at a chest full of ribbons, unit citations and mini medals. Duke always sported an impressive rack of fruit salad. Not that he ever bragged about it. His Medal of Honor gleamed at her. The band started up a polka._

"_Können Sie Polka, Scarlett?" She looked up to find him grinning at her._

"_What?"_

"_Can you Polka, Scarlett?" He nodded to where a few officers and Joes spun around the dance floor._

"_Wha? No! I'm still mad at-"_

"_Ich kann Polka für uns beide, Kleiner Fuchs." He grabbed her without warning and Scarlett found herself being swung around the outside of the entire room in his strong arms. Once. Twice. Three times they orbited the room, spinning and skipping. Scarlett's feet barely touched the floor. Each time around, he stopped to spin and twirl her a few times. _

_Suddenly, he let her go and grabbed a surprised Lady Jaye out of Flint's arms, happily whirling her around the same path for one revolution. Cover Girl was next, and she seemed to actually know what she was doing with the dance. While they were whirling, Scarlett tried to sneak away. Duke finished his orbit with Cover Girl and grabbed her again before she escaped, swinging and skipping her back around the floor. By the time the music ended, she was laughing. _

_A slower song started, and she felt his arm tighten around her back. She looked up into his face. His smile was gentle. "Scarlett. She was just a friend. I've known her since High School. She's marrying a buddy I've known since I was ten."_

_She felt silly, but tried to cling to a few shreds of anger. "Why would you call her so late?"_

"_She called me. He proposed on her birthday at dinner and she wormed the number out of my mother. Scarlett, why would I talk to another woman?" They slowly swayed and swung past Quick Kick and Amber, Life Line and Bree Van Marks, and Iceberg and Mahia. As they made their way around the floor, she saw Dial Tone kiss Holly. Duke shifted to move his head into her line of sight. "Red?" He turned to follow her gaze to the two lovers kissing. He looked back to her and sighed. "Red."_

_They passed a set of large French doors, thrown open to let the cool night air in, and he pulled her out into the garden. The music followed them, and Duke took her into his arms again to sway with her in the moonlight. He lowered his head so his cheek rubbed against hers, and she could smell his aftershave. He wrapped both arms around her back, leaving her to drape her hands around his neck. Scarlett suddenly used both hands to push away from his chest and thumped him once with her hand. _

"_I'm still mad at you." She tried to push out of his grip._

_He cocked his head. "Are you?" He grinned again, holding her tight, not letting her escape. "No you're not. Really?"_

"_Yes." But she relaxed and found herself resting against his chest, her hands up around a lapel and his shoulder._

"_Well, I'll have to do something to win you back." He slowly danced her around the box shrub on one side of the open doors. Scarlett found herself leaning back against the wall. Duke put one hand up on the smooth concrete by her shoulder and leaned over her. "Hi there, gorgeous. Think I can steal a kiss?"_

"_No." She pretended to pout._

"_Just one?" He leaned down into her, sliding a hand along her back. "I promise, I'll be a good boy." His hand stopped on her hip, and she felt him pulling her closer. _

_She gave in as he brushed his lips softly over hers. "Mmmm, you'd better not be."_

* * *

Scarlett wiped the tears away from her eyes, and let herself down to rest on his chest, away from his wound. "Duke, please…" She lay there, inhaling his familiar scent mixed with the tang of hospital antiseptic.

Falcon flopped into the chair next to her. "Anything?"

Scarlett spoke into Duke's chest. "No. Not a twitch." She slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. She was famished. "I need to go to the cafeteria. I need some coffee, maybe a sandwich. You hungry?"

The kid's stomach growled. "Yeah, I could use a bite or two." He looked done in. Scarlett wondered if he'd ever faced something like this in his life.

Scarlett stood and walked behind him, resting a hand on his shoulder. She reached around and offered him Duke's bandolier. "Here, hang on to this. Keep it here. He hates to be without it. I'll bring you something when I come back."

Falcon took the bandolier reverentially. "Hey, could you do me a favor? Turn the light off, huh? It's too bright."

Scarlett nodded, and flipped the switch as she left, leaving Falcon in the dark with his brother and whatever inner demons he was struggling with. She found the cafeteria and grabbed a sandwich for herself, a sandwich for Falcon, a mug of coffee and a bowl of vegetable soup. It had been ages since she had eaten. For the next half hour, she tried to focus on her food.

When he finished her food and sipped the last of her coffee Scarlett grabbed the extra sandwich and went back to ICU, stopping by a soda machine on the way. Falcon was sitting in the dim room, head in his hand, elbow on the armrest, staring at his brother. Duke's bandolier lay on the bed next to him.

"Falcon, here. Eat something."

He took the proffered sandwich. "Thanks." It was gone in about four bites. He took the can from her and drained it dry, crushing it in his fist when it was empty. He burped discreetly. "Pardon. Thanks again."

"Don't worry about it." Scarlett lowered herself back into her chair. She reached over to fiddle with the blankets, pulling them tight and moving his hands to rest over them. The bellows on the ventilator kept sighing. His chest kept rising and falling. The machines beeped and tracked Duke's heart, Duke's strong heart, as it beat. There he lay, alive but not with her. Breathing, but unreachable. Scarlett noticed that his dog tags had twisted behind him. She carefully pulled them out and arranged them on his chest, praying there wouldn't arise a need to remove them.

The light snapped on, and Nurse Matthews came to peer at them across the bed. "I hate to do this. I wish I could let you both stay all night, but it's already way past visiting hours, and Doctor Greer just told me that the General needs you both to get some sleep for tomorrow." Having dealt with the Joes for years, Nurse Matthews was well aware that both soldiers might very easily be rolling out within a few hours, if the call came.

Falcon rose and then stood, looking to Scarlett for a hint of what to do. She sighed and nodded. If she could, she would have climbed into the bed and held him as best she could around the wires. Held him to her all night long. That wouldn't be OK in ICU. Scarlett leaned over once more and kissed Duke's forehead, wishing the breathing tube wasn't blocking his lips. "Goodnight, My Love. I'll be back as soon as I can." She lowered her voice to the barest whisper. "Duke, my Duke. I love you. Come back to me when you're ready. I'll be waiting for you. I've always waited for you." She kissed him again.

"Night, Con. Hang in there. Mamma will be here soon. And Pop. They'll know what to do." Falcon stepped back to let her walk away from the bed, then followed her to the door.

Scarlett stopped and turned to the head nurse. "I'll go ahead and leave his bandolier and that bag of things. He'll be wanting them when he wakes up."


End file.
